


Unfinished Works

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 67,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: So, I thought it would be really cool to share unfinished Fanfiction I've written in the past for Steven Universe!!!So here is a collection of it all ranging from different ratings to different pairings! The beginning notes will list the pairing and rating of the fic!





	1. Introduction

I have a whole bunch of unfinished Steven Universe fanfiction I've been writing for over two years. Basically over 100 different fics of all sorts of different ships and concepts. Some have been posted before onto Ao3 and most likely deleted and some are completed. But, I decided to make an entire work page with all of them so you guys can read and see stuff I did and was too afraid to post or didn't want to finish, or just couldn't get finished writing. 

Because these are very old fanfics or just unfinished, they were not edited. Like, none of these are properly finished or edited. A lot of them stop half way through a sentence and that's just how it is. So, please bare with me when you read through these but if you specifically like any of them, just let me know with a comment or an ask at my tumblr - Uchuuwrites. 

:


	2. NSFW Bismuth/Pearl - Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a NSFW Bismuth/Pearl fanfic I started back when she was introduced. It was a follow up to another fanfic where the goal was who could get the other to orgasm first...Or something along those lines~

It starts off as a friendly competition. Pearl hasn't seen Bismuth in thousands of years, let alone been touched by her but ever since Bismuth came back it's all the two have done. It's how they end up in such a compromising situation time and time again, and this time it isn't any different. Bismuth is leaning her head against the wall, giving less length in between her and Pearl's body so the two could try to make the other climax first. It was supposed to be easy but there was round after round until Pearl was satisfied and won.

Pearl's feet are to either side of Bismuth's head, two fingers are thrusting into her hard and this thumb brushing against her clitoris is more than she can take right now. She tries to keep herself composed despite the moans coming from her mouth and her desire to cum right there and then. She has better things to focus on, like Bismuth's hardened cock in her hand and how pretty it looks with the trails of slick covering it from the first couple of times she came.

“I don't think this is fair,” Pearl speaks as she drags her thumb against the head of Bismuth's cock.

She groans, thrusts her hips up into Pearl's touch. “Why? Because I'm winning?”

“Hardly.” Pearl rolls her eyes as she parts her lips to take Bismuth's cock into her mouth. She's thick, Pearl can only do so much to accompany the length and keep her hand stroking over her shaft and lips wrapped around her head.

Bismuth tries not to get too distracted with the warm heat of Pearl's mouth, digging her blunt nails into Pearl's thigh as she keeps herself focused at the task at hand. “Well, how many times has it been now?” She nudges a third finger into Pearl, hears the whimper from her throat and prides herself in being the one who causes them.

Pearl drags her tongue along the curve of Bismuth's cock, “S-seven,”


	3. NSFW Pearl/Peridot - Catplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a petplay fanfic for Pearl and Peridot super long ago back when i got into the series but I just couldn't get into writing it~

“Are you almost done your work?” Pearl's voice came from the kitchen and Peridot turned her head for just a glance of her girlfriend before replying with a quiet 'yes'.

The noise in their apartment in the afternoon was usually filled with Peridot typing away on her computer and Pearl cooking, cleaning and getting the house in order after the mess her friends always left whenever they came over. It was usually Peridot who became stressed out about being around other people. Her anxiety didn't help her at this stage and whenever there were others she retreated to the bedroom on her computer to finish her work.

Today was different though. Pearl had been planning something for their afternoon ritual of how their friend vulgarly put it one day “fucking until morning.” No one came over on this specific day because of their schedules and it let Pearl plan out a perfect evening for them.

“Put this on when you're done.” Pearl had set a few garments of clothing folded neatly at the desk Peridot was at. A small black bag piled on top and Peridot just rose an eyebrow. “Don't worry. It's going to be fun, I promise.” Pearl was standing behind her as Peridot was finishing typing her last email and was finished a few minutes after the clock flashed six.

“Okay. What is your idea and why have you been acting so weird all morning?” Peridot was signing out of her account and shutting the computer screen off. Before she got up she felt Pearl's arms hit her shoulders. She had been putting something against her neck and it jingled as she did so.

“It's not important what it is. You said I could decide what we do and if you're uncomfortable at all you know the words to say. Besides, I'll ask you as we go along and you can tell me to keep going or not.”

Peridot nodded as Pearl stepped away from her and her hands went straight towards the piece on her neck. It was a little loose and her finger slipped under it. Feeling for the shape and the material, “a collar?” She chuckled as she stood up and piled the clothes into her arms. “Let me guess you have a leash, too.”

Pearl blushed, “maybe.”

“Okay, let me change.”

Peridot was in the bathroom a lot longer than Pearl had thought she would be. It was mostly her wondering what had been taking her girlfriend so long. If she was okay for starters and wondering if the idea had freaked her out and she didn't want to go through with it after all.

Pearl knocked on the door and she heard Peridot on the other end telling her to go away. “What's wrong?”

“This is so embarrassing.”

Pearl laughed and then coughed, fixing her demeanor quickly. “You don't have to wear it.”

“Oh so you want me nude dressed up like a cat?”

“If that's better for you than the outfit.”

“You're such a pervert.” Peridot came out of the bathroom a few moments later. Arms crossed over her chest and the mint green of the lace panties against her skin just made Pearl smile. “Why would you make me put in a cat tail? And the ears?” Peridot ran her fingers of the faux fur of the ears clipped in her hair.

“I gave you two choices. Clip on or an insert.”

“Well an insert one is much more realistic and of course it takes time to prepare for that sort of intrusion.”

Pearl chuckled, looking over Peridot again who had dark knee high socks on and had been adjusting the silk night shirt. “This is wonderful. I love you.” Pearl was even closer to Peridot at this point, hands ghosting over her arms and pulling back to keep herself from touching her. That would be for later. She motioned Peridot away from the bathroom door and shut it herself. Standing near Peridot and hooking the circle against the collar onto a clip of a green leash and let the leash fall to the floor for now.

“You love me for following orders?” She rose an eyebrow.

“Here's an order. Get on your knees.” Pearl walked a few steps away.. Watching Peridot as she looked at the floor and then back at her girlfriend. “Go on then.”

She muttered something as she bent down onto one knee.

“What was that?”

“I said this is stupid.” She was sitting on both knees now, moving the leash out of the way so she wouldn't pull it.

“Are you going to be a good little kitty or am I going to have to punish you?” Pearl spoke so easily as if this entire game was natural for her.

“Punish me all you want I still think this is ridiculous.”

“I swear if you keep complaining I'm going to tie you up, bring you to orgasm and not let you.” She huffed and motioned Peridot into the kitchen where there had been two bowls on the floor and Peridot only looked up at Pearl.

Peridot tried getting more into it. In her head she was cursing at Pearl for putting her in a ridiculous outfit and eating off of the floor. But here she was, shoving her face into a bowl of milk and drinking it like the cat she was.

Pearl had crouched down next to her. Her hand sliding into Peridot's hair and massing.

“That's a good kitty.” They stayed like this for a few minutes until Pearl's hands had slid down the cats back.


	4. SFW - Jasper/Peridot/Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite pairings. I loved the idea of Garnet and Jasper being in a relationship and Peridot joining in because she starts dating Garnet but eventually falls for Jasper, too. c :

Gym maintenance wasn't really hard work but Peridot always made decent money doing it. An occasional machine might break down and sometimes she would have to clean but most of the time she was sitting at the front desk and help out whoever was scheduled to work that day. Her job was boring, completely uninteresting and she lacked understanding for why her mother got her a job here. When she wasn't helping out she would sit on her phone with one arm pressed on the front desk and her head resting against it.

Peridot wouldn't classify herself as lazy. She did her work and would be bored an hour into her shift and would need something else to do. The first few weeks here she explored most of the gym, met the morning trainers and even got a sneak peek of the future class lists and the members joining them. She liked to snoop through other things and it's when she realized part of her job perks gave her not only a free membership but at least ten hours a month with a personal trainer. Any personal trainer. 

That's how she met her current...girlfriend? She wasn't never sure what to call the woman since the two have barely even kissed on the lips let alone managed to get any further than her shirt coming off, although that was thanks to her spilling red wine down her shirt. Her name was Garnet and she has a head of curls that Peridot dreamed of running her fingers through among other things she wanted to put her fingers in. Peridot met her originally after staying late one evening and happened to be cleaning the studio Garnet was working in that night.

The two were heavily different people. Garnet was calm and collected, she only worked at the gym part time and was dreaming of opening a store front for a bakery. Garnet was tall and built so differently than Peridot's stature had been. Peridot was also ruthless and self centered, dedicated yet stubborn and Garnet's mentioned a couple of times how similar she was to her current girlfriend except Peridot was much shorter.

Garnet had a girlfriend when the two met and it wasn't something that bothered Peridot. Garnet's current girlfriend worked as a cook at Garnet's mother's cafe. They met in middle school and what started off as a friendly rivalry, turned into a bizarre living arrangement and then eventually a relationship. The two of them were very interested in the world of food and held dinner parties and competed professionally in competitions. Jasper with cooking and Garnet with baking.

Peridot didn't want to work in a gym for the rest of her life just like Garnet. Her mother thought it would give her better work ethic before coming to work for her company after her sister's wedding but Peridot wanted to do other things. She was a critic of everything and found her talents more useful when it came to working alone. It was another reason why fate wanted them to meet; If Peridot believed in fate.

Her sister was getting married in a few months and Peridot was asked by her mother to plan the entire wedding. Her mother thought the two needed to spend more time together and planning the wedding just put more stress on Peridot than normal when it came to her family. From floral arrangements, honey moon planning, location, catering, the list went on and on and her sister wasn't the most open minded person.

The only advantage to this is Garnet and her girlfriend knew food and Peridot asked early on about catering the wedding. Garnet said yes while her girlfriend was a little frustrated about it and not wanting to do such a large event when they both had other commitments to worry about. However, even with her being so against it Garnet and Peridot worked out an entire menu around food allergies and even had to meet up with her sister to discuss cakes and other desserts. Not to mention, Peridot's sister asked them to make her wedding cake and offered to pay them double. Jasper was fully interested at this point.

Work was becoming boring for Peridot and when she was at work she'd spend the morning going through equipment registries, fixing anything that needed to be fixed, helping make sure codes were up to date, worked on the wedding planning while she had free time and even took advantages of the showers by the end of the day. She was becoming physically and mentally exhausted only a few weeks into planning.

The day Peridot meets Jasper is a day she will never forget. The two had never met but Garnet would pass messages along between the two and they've spoken on the phone before. Peridot only knows Jasper by the roughness of her voice and apparently the fact she's taller than Garnet and claims to be stronger. Jasper occasionally comes into conversation and Garnet never knows why the two haven't met after the six month mark of Garnet and Peridot dating comes up.

They meet in a rather strange way. Peridot has finished her work and was looking for her girlfriend to talk to her about a few wedding things before heading home and is surprised when she finds her. Garnet's in her empty studio, sitting on a woman's back with a magazine in her hand; occasionally she'd call out a number and pull the woman's hair out of the way as the woman did a lot of one arm pushups. Peridot found herself confused and a little turned on but apparently this was Jasper. This Hawaiian looking Goddess that has a body just as nice as Garnet and Peridot cannot believe she's this lucky to know these women.

“What are you two doing?” Peridot asks as she comes forward, careful not to disturb them.

“Jasper lost a bet,” Garnet looks up at Peridot and smiles.

“I didn't lose a bet,” Jasper replies with a groan.

“Ten more. Come on.” Garnet encourages her as she slips her feet to the floor and gets off Jasper's back when she lifts up again. “She keeps challenging me to holding your breath underwear and diving challenges and she doesn't understand that I am a very good swimmer.”

“So what? You beat a surfer and live to tell the tale. Big deal.” Jasper groans as she finally gets up from the floor, wiping her hands onto her pant leg and standing next to Garnet. “Challenge me to an arm wrestling contest.”

“Uh, I don't think so.” Garnet chuckles and looks up at Jasper before turning back to Peridot, “you two haven't met.”

“No!” Peridot speaks suddenly and bites her lip at her sudden injection, “I mean...We haven't...”

“Hey, I'm Jasper,” She nods before heading off to grab her bag. “I'm going to take a shower and then go to work. I'll see you at home.” She leaves the room and Peridot can't help but watch her as she leaves.

“I think we have an interesting night ahead of us. Did you want to come over and work on the invitations?”

“I was just planning on going home, grabbing a bottle of wine and doing it myself. It's really boring and I'm sure you have something better to do than keep me company.”

“Not really, so come over.” Garnet leaves after speaking and Peridot tries to catch her attention again but fails to.

Peridot spends most of the evening in her own apartment working on little details for the wedding, emailing her sister everything she's worked on and sending photos to go along with it. It's the most organization work she's ever had to do but she knows her sister and without constant updates she'll call eighteen times. Peridot does not want that.

She packs a bag with some clothes and slips it over her shoulders before grabbing the box of invitations and bag of accessories she needed for each of the invitations. Her sisters ideas were ridiculous; ivory envelopes which were dusted gold, with a blue diamond faux gem in the middle of the gold ribbon on the back, and scented very lightly with some french perfume that Peridot thought smelled disgusting. All she knew is that doing each one of them individually by hand was a task that could and should be considered torture.

Being at Garnet's apartment wasn't any different than her own, besides the company, the better tasting wine and the fact that they were kissing instead of doing work. It was a mandatory break and Peridot needs it. She shows more interest in Garnet's hands against her low back than the eighteen envelopes she ruins spraying a little too much perfume on the envelopes and dampening the paper. All she knows is that Garnet is a bad influence on her and her work ethic.

“Breaks over,” Garnet says as she pulls back from Peridot whose completely flustered, arms dropping to her sides as she sits up.

“That wasn't even five minutes and if my calculations are correct you owe me another minute.”

“How about I get you more wine instead?”

Peridot grumbles as Garnet gets up and heads back into the kitchen. She grabs the small pair of tweezers and goes back to putting the little gems on the ribbons and throwing her little tantrums before finishing another envelope and putting on the side to dry. “How many more of these do I have to do?”

“How many people were invited to the wedding?”

“Three hundred and twenty seven. Technically it doesn't include you, Jasper or me.”

“Okay, so how many envelopes have we done?” She asks as she comes back over, handing Peridot a new wine glass and taking the seat next to her again.

“Fifty...but that's because we got distracted.”

“You know, I wish I could call my girlfriend over to come help us. She's great with all of this organization and

“You have another girl?” Peridot asks, trying not to sound rude but more curious. She takes a drink from her glass.

“Mhm, she lives in France at the moment.” 

“What's her name?”

“Pearl,” the moment Garnet says the name Peridot gags on her drink, spilling some of it down the front of her shirt. She sets the cup onto the coaster on the table and stands up, watching the liquid seep into the white of her shirt. “Take that off, I'll clean it for you.”

Peridot sighs, tugs at the sleeves of her shirt and pulls it over her head, knocking her glasses off and messing her hair up. “Sorry...” She pulls her glasses from the cotton they got trapped in and puts them back in.

“That's your sisters name, isn't it?” Garnet asks as she heads over to the sink and runs water to soak the shirt in before rummaging under the counter for the bleach.

“Yes. It's also the name of the woman my sister is marrying. I just, one too many Pearl's for my liking. I'm going to take a shower.”

“Are you procrastinating on your work?”

“No...I Just don't want to stand around naked smelling like wine.” She pouts, taking her glass from the table and drinking it in one sip.

In an hour, the two are back on the couch focusing on the work at hand. Peridot's hair is half dried and her bangs clipped back into a mess on the top of her head.


	5. SFW - Jasper/Pearl - Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a concept that Pearl had to tutor Jasper because Jasper was failing a course so Pearl bribes her with anything Jasper wants if she gets a good grade. It was eventually going to be NSFW.

“Ms. Diamond, I don't mean to question your authority but you really can't expect me to to tutor your daughter any longer.”

The woman shifts in her chair, crosses one leg over the other and looks at the student.

“I can't do this. I've done everything you've ever asked me to do but she doesn't listen to me. I've been trying since she

“Well, why don't you try a different approach? You don't expect me to give you the answers to everything, do you?”

“She's your daughter,” Pearl tries to argue with the woman but seems to be failing. She should have known better.

“Yes, my daughter who is still failing her human anatomy course because she had to miss a month of class because of you and your friends. If she doesn't pass it, she doesn't graduate. Do you want me to hold that failure over your head?”

“It's not my fault-”

“It is your fault if you're the one tutoring her and she isn't doing any better. It's reproduction, you're both women and I'm sure you can figure out a way to teach her.”

The conversation is short and Pearl grabs her books and bag before heading out to her car. Literature course was her last class of the day and then she normally had dance, debate, or track to look forward to but the rain canceled those activities. Even with her double major, she still found the time to organize everything to work for her and leave her time to tutor Ms. Diamond's daughter, Jasper. The entire situation took place a month ago where Pearl got caught in some sort of scuffle with Jasper thanks to Amethyst and Pearl managed to break Jasper's nose. It was an accident, but Jasper had to miss school because of the surgery she required and Pearl was lucky her mom didn't try and sue her for it.

Jasper was normally rowdy, especially when Amethyst around. The two weren't the best influences on each other and the two ended up with more bruises and black eyes due to their wrestling. Jasper happened to be a good student, studying to be a physical therapist and there was really no reason why she was failing her anatomy class. She knew the course, she even took two levels of anatomy and physiology but Jasper was failing tests and the only way to keep her grade above a passing grade was to pass her final with at least a B+.

There was a problem though, and it wasn't Pearl doing a poor job teaching her and it wasn't that Jasper wasn't paying attention when they did study together. The real problem was that Jasper and Pearl couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were together and the only studying they could ever do is if someone else was in the room with them. Usually it was Garnet because she and Pearl were roommates but the moment Garnet got called off to work or had to leave for something, the two just had little to no control around. 

Pearl's not really sure how it started either, Amethyst and Jasper had been friends since they were in high school and Pearl knew Jasper just through Amethyst. The two never really liked each other either, but when Pearl and Jasper started spending so much time together studying, things became different. At first, Pearl was certain it was just a distraction technique and Jasper didn't want to learn anything but their entire lives for the past month revolved around them having studied for ten, twenty minutes until Jasper manages to get Pearl into bed. Pearl knew she should have better self-control than this but she really enjoyed the sex and the attention and Jasper has such nice hands.

She groans to herself as she thinks about it, parks her car and grabs all of her books and bag before heading inside. The first thing she does when she comes home from school is make a chart of what she needs to study and adds every test and paper and assignment into her schedule. It helps her keep everything organized, especially with the clubs she's in and having to tutor Jasper in something she already knows. Pearl knows Jasper's purposely failing the course, she has no idea why she is but she is.

The moment she finishes organizing her schedule she gets a text from Jasper. She messaged her this morning about coming over after classes to study. Jasper's final was in a few days and Pearl was looking at failing her own literature course because Jasper's mother was so bent on making her life miserable. Pearl's never gotten anything less than an A minus in her entire life and wasn't going to start failing courses now because of Jasper.

Pearl's studying when Jasper comes over. She always comes into the apartment without knocking, drops all her stuff on the floor near the table and takes off her shoes before sitting down. Normally she'd bring food or wine or something but it was just her and the worried look on her face.

“What's wrong?” Pearl asks as she keeps her eyes on the passage she's reading.

“My mom told me she talked to you.”

“Yes, she did. Are you going to tell her you're purposely failing or no?”

“Who says I'm doing it on purpose?” She

“It's obvious. You've taken two other anatomy courses and you certainly know my anatomy very well.” Jasper snickers at the comment, “and, whenever we go over the information you know it. If you don't pass your class your mother is going to fail me. She blames me for you having to retake the class.” She looks up at Jasper, watches her put her feet up on the table and Pearl pushes them off, “I'm serious about this, Jasper.”

“I'll talk to my mom.”

“No, you're going to stop skipping classes and failing tests and pass your damn final.” Pearl groans, feeling frustrated that she even has to yell at Jasper about this. “Wait, I have a better idea. You know that thing you want to try?” She puts her pen down and grabs the cup of water on the table to grab a sip.

“What thing?” Jasper raises an eyebrow as she watches her.

“The thing you're always trying to convince me to do in bed.”

“Oh, you mean anal?”

Pearl blushes when Jasper says it aloud, “yes, that. If you pass your final with the highest score in class...I'll try it.” It wasn't that Pearl didn't want to do it, she just had a lot of qualms about it.

“Okay, what do I get if I just barely pass it?”

“Nothing.” She rolls her eyes, “wait, I'm lying. Get the best score in the class and we can do what you want to do but if you barely pass, we do what I want to do. However, if you fail...You don't want to know what happens if you fail. Just remember you need a B to pass.”

Jasper almost perks up at what Pearl is telling her, the idea is nice and she's never had to work hard and study for a grade in her life. It was normally easy, Jasper was logical to an extent and could work out most problems and manage a B in almost every class without much effort.


	6. SFW - Amethyst/Peridot/Lapis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for Amethyst and Lapis to be dating, and Amethyst and Peridot to be dating. While, Lapis and Peridot had huge crushes on each other and wouldn't openly admit it so they argued a lot when they were in the same room together.

Amethyst is fiddling with the DVD player as a timer goes off from the kitchen She groans, getting up from the television and moves to check the food in the oven. She was trying to make everything perfect, her girlfriends had gotten into a fight and she wanted to make sure they got along civilly. Good food, wine, a cheesy romance movie that she knew Peridot would roll her eyes at and Lapis would pretend to not enjoy.

She finishes with the pizza she made, finished with snacks that had been lined up on the table in the living room. She wants them to have a good time, ignore the bickering and arguing that was happening between the two.

It started a few weeks ago and Amethyst wasn't sure what caused the arguments. She just wanted Peridot and Lapis to get along because she was the reason they even hung out with each other in the first place. She knew the girls didn't like each other but Amethyst wanted them to be friends and tried to get them to be friends.

“Geez, you guys are still mad at each other?” Amethyst asks as she comes into the room with seasonings and spices for the pizza.

“I'm not mad, I'm furious.” Lapis looks at Amethyst and turns back to her cellphone. 

“Not my fault you didn't watch the season finale with me,” Peridot shrugs, sitting on her 3DS and continuing to play

“That doesn't mean you spoil the ending for me!” Lapis looks away from her phone, looks at Peridot with such annoyance and frustration.

“I didn't 'spoil the ending' I simply told you a key plot point of who wins the race. Besides, I got you into the show in the first place, be glad I don't tell you spoilers for the next season.”

“You don't even care.” Lapis huffs, going back to her cellphone.

“It's a television show, Lapis. You haven't even watched the episode yet and you're mad at me for spoiling one thing.” Peridot was being rather mature about it but lately Lapis and her just seemed to be getting into random fights over the most unimportant things.

“Guys, chill.” Amethyst says as she takes Peridot's video game system and Lapis' phone. It was an official rule of any movie night or slumber party type thing they did. No one was allowed on electronics because they wouldn't pay attention to the movie. She always left them on her dresser in her bedroom or just close by so if they really needed them they could use them. “Seriously, I'm not going to deal with this again. What's the matter with you two? You've been arguing over everything and anything for days.”

“I don't know,” Lapis sighs, leaning her head against a hand on her lap.

“I think I know what it is.” Amethyst starts as she sits down in between the two girls.

“What?” Peridot raises an eyebrow as she looks at her.

“I know it's a struggle cause you guys are both dating me and I share time with you guys pretty equally but maybe you should just fuck. Let out all of that frustration and stress.” Sex was normally Amethyst's solution to everything when there was an argument or a problem. Lapis and Peridot weren't dating but she always had an inkling the two liked each other.

“Pass.” Peridot says quickly, closing her video game system and leaning into Amethyst on the couch.

“Or maybe...You two are already interested in each other so you're driving each other away.”

“Trust me when I say I'm not interested.” Lapis rolls her eyes, “maybe I should just go.”

“Nope. Not until you two work this out. If you don't you're going to have both your asses stuck to this couch until you do.”

Amethyst wasn't sure how long she waited for the girls to talk to each other. She brought everyone pizza while they sat around, Amethyst ate half a bowl of popcorn and laid her head in Peridot's lap and her feet against Lapis' lap. She was waiting for them to talk to one another and they could finally get on with their night, lucky that it's only been a half hour.

“How do I convince you guys to talk?”

“There's nothing to talk about,” Lapis sighs.

“You sure? Because you look like there's something you want to tell Peridot.” She was lying but hoped Lapis didn't notice.

“What? No I don't.”

“Uh huh...” Amethyst takes a handful of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth, leaning her head back and looking up at Peridot. “If you guys don't talk, I guess I'll have to trap you in the closet until you do.”

“If you trap Lapis and I in the closet, she most definitely will try to break your hand.” Peridot speaks and Lapis agrees with her.

Amethyst sits up with a very loud, very annoying whine before shouting out,“can you just tell each other that you're secretly in love with one another and don't want to tell the other because you're afraid of how it'll affect your relationship with me?”

Lapis and Peridot both blush when Amethyst speaks, puts their devices to the side and Peridot turns towards Lapis who has looked away. “So, theoretically if you were in love with me would you tell me?”

Lapis doesn't respond to her.

“Okay, so let's rationally think about this. If you were in love with me and I was in love with you, than the three of us would all be in love with each other.”

“Wow, you're so smart.” Lapis quips.

“Shut up. Just think about it, the three of us would have a very normal and healthy polyamorus relationship.”


	7. NSFW Pearl/Garnet/Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the VERY FIRST long stories I wrote for Steven Universe. It was a supernatural AU where Pearl was Yellow Diamond's daughter and Jasper and Garnet kidnap her one day because she has to take over as the ruler of their clan. It was NSFW with Pearl as a villain and I quit writing because because it just wasn't something she'd do. I put writing this off for a while because it made me a bit uncomfortable when I reread it for editing. Up to Jasper and Pearl's first kiss, the story is edited but after that it gets very...icky and bad. 
> 
> Essentially, the nsfw scene can be read as non-consensual.

Where am I? Were the only words that crossed her mind as she awakened, feeling the pressure of wood against her back. The floorboards creaked as she moved and her blue eyes tried to look around in the dark. She remembered one of her friends had dragged her along to some costume frat party and last she knew she was going outside to get some air when something grabbed her.  
She remembered calloused hands wrapping around her throat, the thought sending her own fingers over the spot. Her hands dragged down her own chest, feeling the cheap material from whatever princess costume she had been forced to wear. It had been torn and the lace was slipping from her shoulders, she moved to sit up on her knees in the dark and remove the damned thing. At least she was sensible enough to wear comfortable clothing underneath the costume at least instead of heels.

She tossed the dress elsewhere, rummaging in her jeans pockets for her cellphone. Her first thought was to call for help but of course there was no service in this place. Her second was to use the flashlight on her phone to get out of the place. Using the dim light to look around the room until she found the door to escape. Her fingers slid over the doorknob and when she turned it the knob rattled and the door screeched open to alert her presence.

She shut the door behind her and looked forward into the dim lighting of the hallway she was now stuck in. A small chandelier in the middle of the foyer at the end of the small hallway seemed to swing gently back and forth from the black chains it was hanging on. She watched the strange shadows it produced on the walls as she cautiously walked forward as she slid her cellphone back into her pocket.

“You're awake.” A voice spoke from behind her and she tensed up. Her first thought was to run but she was sure the stranger sensed that. She tried to calm herself but then realized there were no doors other than the one she had come out of; and she wondered if the stranger had been in there with her the whole time.

“Where am I?” Her voice faltered as she turned around, taking steps back to continue her trek to the front door; ultimately to get out of this place. 

“You're safe.”

Pearl just shook where she stood, hesitating on the decision to run. She could see the stoic look on strangers face in the dim lighting. The way the chandelier moved almost made it seem like her eyes had been flashing with the reddest of tints.

“Don't be scared.”

The stranger took a step forward and Pearl took another back before turning to run down the hall. Her movements were cut short when an arm gripped around her chest, dragging her off of her feet and holding her body tight against their chest. She struggled at first, the pressure against her chest restricting her breathing.  
“I can snap you like a twig. Stop moving, Pearl.” The person holding her sounded so different than the first woman. The new voice sounded so tense and her voice deep while the other woman had such a lighter, smoother tone. She wished she could make out the faces in the dim lights of the swinging chandelier.

She stopped moving at the mention of her name. She could barely speak to reply and when her body became lax the woman dropped her onto the floor. She coughed as she scrambled against the wall in between both women, trying to reach back her voice. “How do you know my name?”

“It's not important. We need you to cooperate with us.” The softer voice spoke on her right.

“You kidnapped me. This must be some sort of joke.”

“Hey, it wasn't my idea.”

The look on Pearl's face in the dust of lights would make anyone back away.

“Don't look at me like that.”

“We're wasting time here. We need to get back underground.” The woman on the left spoke this time and Pearl turned her head to look.

“I'm not going anywhere with either of you.” Pearl shook her head.

“You have no choice. Your mother wanted us to do this.”

“My mother...” Pearl repeated. She found a strange spark of calmness at the mention of her mother.

“Diamond wanted you to take her place when she died and we spent a very long time trying to find you so either you can come calmly or I can drag you.” 

“How do you know my mother?”

“She was our leader,” the woman on the right's voice came, “our ruler, our queen...”

“That's not important now.” The other woman snapped.

“Look, I don't know what you guys want but you can't keep me here. It's illegal first of all.” She tried talking the slightest bit of sense into the two while she was huddled with her back against the wall. She wondered if trying to run again was the best idea when the front door was so close but now had two people willing to catch her. She found herself less scared and more frustrated with these two women. They didn't really seem like they knew what they were doing in Pearl's opinion.

“You don't seem very scared. I should fix that.” The brute—or so Pearl had dubbed the woman who had grabbed her—had spoke and the grin that came with the dim lighting drenching over her made Pearl move closer to the other woman.

“We don't have time for that. We had a goal and it was to find her. Here she is so stop trying to scare her.” The calmer woman came closer and Pearl backed up into the wall as if it would help get away. “I'm sorry about her.” She moved closer to Pearl and knelt in front of her. Pearl could hear the sound of disgust from the brute's throat and found herself rather distracted with this woman.

There were two things that Pearl noticed about this woman, the first was that she was rather beautiful in the dim lighting and the mess of curls against her head looked so soft and inviting. The second was the strange marking over her forehead. Pearl knew what that mark had been from the stories her mother told her as a child. It was the mark of a coven of witches and Pearl asked herself just who these people really are. 

“What are you?” She asked rather calmly this time as she tried to reach a hand out to touch that mark and the woman pulled away to stand up again.

“We're the same as your mother.” She spoke before walking down the hall and back into the room Pearl had come in. She was only gone long enough for the lights to come back on.

“My mother is human.” She looked back at the other woman and could clearly see why it had been so easy for her to pick her up. She looked stronger, taller and all around seemed to have such a blunt and annoying personality just from the few things Pearl had heard her say. She was glad in her decision to call her a brute.

The woman stiffed a laugh, “funny.”

“I'm not joking. My mother was a human.” Pearl pushed against the wall to stand back up and the woman took a step forward. Pearl's arms flew to protect herself in defense.

“I'm not going to hurt you, yet.” She crossed her arms and Pearl dropped hers.  
“Your mother was not human.” The other woman spoke as she came back into the hall.

“Yes, she was.”

“Trust us when we say she wasn't a human.”

“You kidnapped me.” Pearl's whined after she spoke, putting her hands against her face. “Can I just please go home? I'm cold and tired and I don't even know what's going on.”

“We're going to take you downstairs now. It'll only take a little while and then you're free to go.”

The taller woman stayed behind Pearl—giving her no options but to follow—and the other lead the way. They were headed back towards that door again and once inside there was a panel that had lifted against the wall. It lead towards another hallway that started off as wood and lead into a stone tunnel that curved downwards as they walked.

Pearl didn't say much as she was lead down into this space. She whined a bit of the way to the room and complained once she entered the tunnel but after that she was awestruck by the strange carvings on the wall, sure that some of them had been of her mother. Her fingers trailed over them as they entered a new room. The door behind them and Pearl wandered off as she looked around the wooden walls of what she assumed was a bar. 

There were two people in the room and both of them looked rather young. One of them was a female with short, possibly white hair and the other was a male with the curliest locks over his head. They were playing cards at one of the tables and Pearl wanted to stop and talk to them; questioning if anyone could really help her. The brute had pulled her by the arm and dragged her back in the direction they were meant to be heading. Farther down the room and into a back hallway where the rooms split up but the trio still continued straight.  
Pearl at this point continued to ask questions. “Who were those people?” and, “What sort of creatures are you?” She knew enough about the magical world around them and it was mostly things that her mother had told her as a kid. Her mother would tell her stories about her family friends or her trips as a young adult which seemed to involve witches and the fay. The only thing Pearl knew for certainty was neither of these women were things she was familiar with. Though the markings on the smaller woman's forehead might have screamed witch at her; the strange stripes on the taller woman did not.

No one seemed to give Pearl any answers. Even the woman behind her kept the secrets to herself except for the few times she told Pearl to shut up and even groaning the moment Pearl begun to ask a new questions.  
“This was your mother's room.” The woman in front spoke as they entered a throne room. She let Pearl explore on her own. There were makeshifts windows against the wall made from glass and the strange wooden chandeliers above them, even the throne itself made Pearl imagine how well it fit her mother. It would dark like obsidian with pieces of yellow diamond that carved the top of the chair in spikes. “Her bedroom is that room on your left.” She heard the smaller of the two speak from the distance. 

Pearl was allowed to freely head off into the room with both of the women spending time in the throne room to wait for her. It was similar to the bedroom her mother had in their small apartment except wider. The bed in the center of the room was covered in black silk blankets and the posts on the bed had strange markings and ribbons tied to it. It took Pearl a second to realize that they were the ribbons from her ballet performances as a child.

There wasn't much in the room; a bed, an armoire, a few things thrown onto a chair and a closet causes by Pearl's rummaging around. There wasn't anything in the room that Pearl had been looking for. Nothing that would make the others let her go back home or let up on the idea her mother wasn't a human. She knew her mother though and knew what she was.

“Times up.” The taller woman came into the room rather suddenly as Pearl was sitting on her mother's bed. She watched the woman move around the room, taking the area in with a strange disgust.

“Let me stay here.” Pearl demanded.

“You're giving me orders now,” she rolled her eyes. “We have more important things to do if you want to go back home.” She was mocking Pearl as she walked around the bed and reached her hand out to grab Pearl, gripping tight enough to leaves bruises while Pearl struggled to pull away.

“Let go of me! Who do you think you are anyway?!”

“Second hand to your mother. Jasper, if you're asking for a name.” She snorted and tugged Pearl's arm until she  
was on her knees now.

Pearl's hand touched over Jasper's, trying to tug at her fingers to make her let go. “I don't care who you are. I want to go home!”

Jasper's grip loosened after seconds and she found herself staring absentmindedly at Pearl, “what did you do?” She asked rather calmly.

“What are you talking about?” She managed to pull her arm from Jasper whose hand was now lax.

They both stared at each other. Pearl noticing the deep gold in the woman's eyes and even the way the strange markings on her skin outlined the curves of her muscles. A swirl of golden tones seemed to bounce off of her skin and reflect off of Pearl as they touched.

“How are you doing this?” Jasper asked.

“I'm not doing anything. What are you insinuating?”

Jasper suddenly knelled onto the bed which made Pearl move to try and get away from her but a hand wrapped around her back and pulled her even closer. Jasper's hand was beginning to push the fabric of pearl's top up and her fingers trail against her stomach, watching that golden color dance against her until they were glowing even brighter, illuminating her eyes with such an unnatural lightness. Jasper moves her face even closer to Pearl's, presses her lips against hers in what looked to be an intoxicated state. A strange scent filled the air, lust with hints of floral.

The two break apart when there are footsteps coming closer to the room. Pearl managed to pull away, letting Jasper fall where she knelled on the bed. She pulled down her shirt and moved to stand near the closet and continues to fix her hair to make herself look more presentable as the other woman comes into the room.

“This is no time to be messing around. We need to head back.” She spoke, directing the comment towards Jasper who had been using the bed as leverage to stand up before nodding and the three left the room.

\----

“Sit down. We're getting my parents.” The woman directed as she took a seat on a bar stool and Pearl had just sat down at a table farther away.

It was almost an immediate reaction to the two at the table to come over and bother her. “Aw, don't let Garnet make you feel sad.” The white haired girl had crawled over top of the table and was sitting with one leg over the table. “She likes to take responsibility so just go with it for now.”

“What's your name?” The boy had asked, “I'm Steven and this is Amethyst. Amethyst, you can't eat that!” He pulled a plastic bag from her hand that she looked to be attempting to eat. “Sorry.”

Pearl blinked. “My name is Pearl...”

“Oooh, you're Pearl.” Steven took a seat at the table.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I don't know I guess we just hear a lot about you from Garnet and the others. They've been looking for you for a while.”

“My mother made sure I was well protected from creatures but I've been living in this city my entire life. They must have not looked very hard.”

“Well they did look overseas like...there were letters and things that were sent from the study.”

“Study?”

“Yeah! They probably left that part out about the secret study upstairs.” Amethyst spoke and Steven shushed her to keep her from talking.

Garnet—Pearl finally had a name to put to such a gorgeous face like that—came over to the table again to shoo the younger creatures out of the way. “There are things you don't know but they are not secrets.”

“Were you eavesdropping?” Pearl chuckled. 

“I have good hearing.” She leaned against the table and watched that door she was lead to here from open up again. “There's a panel on the wall if you wondering how to get in and out.” She knew Pearl would try to escape the moment they left her alone and Garnet had no problem with tracking her down again since now they knew who she was. Although, Garnet was still confused with what she was because no normal human would trust two creatures to go with them.

The door opened again and a woman came into the room. Pearl looked up at her as she came over to the table and noticed the strange garb and the light blue tint over the blonde of her hair. “This is my mother.” Garnet spoke, “where's mom?” She picked Amethyst off of the table and plopped her into a seat.

“She had some business to take care of. I've seen you found Pearl.” The woman took a seat opposite of her, setting her bag onto the table and then reaching out for Pearl's hand who backed away. “I'm not going to hurt you. Please...”

“What are you?” Pearl's hand rubbed over her other.

“Let's just say for now that I'm psychic.” She smiled. “My name is Sapphire if that makes you feel any more at ease with the situation.”

“Yes being kidnapped, forced to come down here with the brute hovering behind me and told my mother isn't human and being treated poorly is exactly how I wanted to spend my morning.”

“It's night actually.” Pearl groaned at this response. “You don't have to touch my hand. Just hold it above mine if that helps.”

Pearl looked at Sapphire's hand before nodding. It was her left hand she kept hovered over top of the woman's and Garnet had moved to stand behind Pearl. “Please don't touch her.” It was almost like a warning come from Sapphire's voice.

There was a strange shock to Pearl's hand and she could feel herself becoming rather uncomfortable with the energy that was beginning to flow through her wrist. “What are you trying to achieve here?” Sapphire's only response was the sound of her humming lightly as she guided that energy throughout Pearl's arm.

She could feel the way the power built up in certain areas as it reached towards her shoulder. “Please stop.” Pearl tried pulling her hand back but the power had been bonding them together. Whatever the power was begun to sent shocks throughout her chest and down to her toes and Pearl couldn't help but trying to pull away one more time. It made the energy backfire out of her body and knock Sapphire back out of the chair. Garnet was quick to going to her mother's side, helping her up and putting the chair back in position so she could sit down again.

Pearl stood up and backed away from the table. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't...”

“It's fine. How are you feeling?” She changed the subject rather quickly as she readjusted her dress and hair.

“What was that supposed to do?”

“Tap into your energy and find out if you're as human as you claim to be. Would you like to continue?”

Pearl shook her head. “What did my mother claim to be?”

“You haven't told her?” Sapphire looked at her daughter before looking back to Pearl. “We really don't know. We just knew she had supernatural abilities or there would be no reason for her to be here as our leader. She took most of us in and I've seen her use powers but I could never clearly see what she was.”

“What sort of powers?”

“I've seen her heal in the past through touch and I know the cause of her death was something human related so it's possible she was only half-demon.” Sapphire hummed again before standing up. “If she was then you have the slightest bit of her demon blood in you and you are not fit to be our new leader. That's just my opinion on the matter. I've been looking into the future so much that I can't seem to see a bad outcome if you are or are not. There are no threats after us...”

Sapphire sighed before standing up and pushing the seat in before continuing to speak. “It would be easier we could dig up some more clues but I'm just surprised.”

“Surprised at what?”

“That your own mother kept what she was a secret from you, I suppose. You haven't realized anything strange about yourself? Things you can do that humans can't?”

She shook her head. “Not really.”

“And how old are you exactly?”

“Eighteen.”

“It's a recent birthday I'm assuming.” She turned to her daughter, “just keep an eye on her. Return her home if you wish to do so.”

“Thank you.” Garnet lead her mother to the door to leave.

“What happened to Jasper?” She questioned as she waited for the door to open back up.

“She told me she was feeling strange and went to feed. I don't know what exactly happened in the few minutes I was gone.”

“Just be careful. Jasper's an easier target than you are if she does break into her powers soon.”

The rest of the day seemed rather tedious and Pearl found herself exploring more and more of their hide out as the time went by. She realized the break off into rooms that lead to her mother's broke off into a hallway where Amethyst's room happened to be. She learned different things such as Garnet's room being in the basement and Jasper being somewhere in the same vicinity. It became more of her wanting to apologize or something for whatever happened between them in her mother's room.

Her mothers room was the room they allowed her to stay in and it was rare Pearl even found herself in it. After the first day there Jasper had showed up at her apartment and dragged her back a few times a week and would ask her questions trying to figure out what she exactly was. At first the questions were things like, “Can I stab you and see if you heal?” Then the questions became more power based, “have you ever shot lighting or another power out of your hands?” or, “do elements become super charged around you?” She remembered one of them being, “have you ever levitated off of the ground?”

Jasper had a list of this point of all of the questions and creatures she started crossing off the list until she started getting into more of a sexual and demonic area and it made Pearl too uncomfortable to answer those. The new questions got into the range of Jasper asking the following, “have you ever had sex in your dreams?” And worse when Jasper wanted some detailed explanation of Pearl's sexual encounters. It was weird and bizarre and Pearl might have thrown her hot tea in Jasper's face twice.

It was exhausting dealing with both her human life and these fools—or so she called them when referring to them—on almost a daily basis. On earth she was a simple freshman college student. She had amazing grades and participated in fencing along with other societies and clubs and not to mention the sorority that had been pushing her to join because of her mother being there years ago. Those thoughts reminded Pearl of another question Jasper had asked her. “Are you popular?” She wasn't sure what exactly Jasper had meant by that but Pearl would assume the answer was yes. It wasn't like she spoke to a lot of people and out of everyone she knew she had maybe two friends but the students knew her name. She would have people talk to her like they were her best friend and she had never seen them before. She always had people hitting on her and if she got drunk at a party there was no telling what was going to happen. She was a completely different person to other people than she was to herself.

It was almost a month later when Pearl had come down to visit after a week long absence. Normally when she didn't visit for a few days Garnet or Jasper would pop by. Garnet normally while she was cooking breakfast and Jasper whenever she was getting changed, waking up or getting out of the shower for some weird reason—it was embarrassing and rather annoying and the fact Jasper had kissed her once for no reason and didn't act on any other urges bothered her—and never seemed to apologize.

This time neither of them had come to visit and when she came down into the bar the only person in there was Amethyst whose eyes lit up the moment Pearl came inside. 

“Pearl! I'm so bored come play with me.”

“Where is everyone?” She questioned as she put her bag down onto the table Amethyst had been laying on.

“Steven's at school, Jasper and Garnet are out and the others like Opal and Ruby were here earlier but they're gone now.”

“Who?”

“Opal's this badass angel but she's really cool and pretty. Ruby is Garnet's mom.” She sat up at the table. “What are you doing here?”

“I just thought I would drop by but if everyone is out.”

“Come on Pearl,” she whined, “let's do something together. It's so boring down here by myself.”

“What exactly do you want to do?”

“We could play hide and seek?”

“You always cheat.”

She pouted and it was almost as if that pout had opened the door with Jasper coming into the room. She came over to a different table and dropped a heavy bag on the floor before dropping what looked like animal furs over her shoulder onto the table as well.

“Where did you guys go?” Amethyst asked as she came over to investigate.

“Black market. Thought it would be a little helpful to finding out what this thing over here is.” Jasper pointed to Pearl, “what are you even doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” She lied.

Jasper rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. “Garnet's still there because there was an old family friend who knew her mothers and she couldn't get out of that conversation.” She chuckled before digging into her pocket and giving Amethyst a small bag of candy who had gone back to her position laying on the table to eat it. “Now what did you want?”

Pearl stood up and walked over to Jasper; letting her hand brush over the woman's arm,“let's talk somewhere private.” She pulled Jasper out of the bar and down the hallway back into what was her bedroom now.

Over the past few weeks things just seemed different now and with Jasper asking so many invasive questions, Pearl thought she needed to try her own tactics. It helped that lying was one of her many talents.

Pearl let go of Jasper and shut the door to the bedroom and twisting the lock shut. “What are you?” Jasper found herself almost in a daze as she asked the question.

“I keep telling you I'm human...”

“You're not.” Jasper stumbled backwards as Pearl came closer to her. Hands brushing over Jasper's skin and she could easily see how flushed her skin was becoming.

Pearl hummed, “do you feel that? It's like this liquid heat moving through your body. Feels good, right?”

Jasper felt this sudden urge to touch Pearl again. She vaguely remembered the sensation from before. When Pearl grabbed onto her the first time. Things were too fuzzy now for her to even remember anything and her entire brain seemed to be obsessed with pleasing Pearl and touching her. She wanted to lunge forward and the moment she stepped closer, Pearl stopped her.

“Slow down there.” She pulled away, sitting on the bed and Jasper stood near by.“You're so ready to please me. Not yet though...I have some questions for you.” Pearl laid back against the bed and Jasper sat near Pearl's feet. “What exactly are you and Garnet? Also, if you need to touch me you can give me a massage.” She chuckled.

“I'm a wolf...” She cleared her throat, finding it troublesome to speak. “She's a vampire...” Her hands moved to remove Pearl's boots and then jeans, wanting that skin to skin contact and even pressing a kiss to the top of her knee.

“Tell me more about my mother.”

“She came here...When you were born.” The pads of her thumb began rubbing down her calf. “When Rose was our leader.”

“Who is that?”

“Steven's mother...She wanted a family and she put Diamond in charge.”

“So that's how my mom became the leader.” Pearl didn't want to add too much unnecessary information because sometimes she wasn't strong enough to make sure the person on the other end of her powers completely forgot everything Pearl had said to them. She learned to be careful with her choice of words.

“They said she was a witch but she isn't...You're not a witch.”

“I can be whatever you want me to be.” Pearl laughed as she wiggled her toes when Jasper's hand touched her foot.

“What are you?”

Pearl sat up feeling rather irritated at that question again. “That's not important. You're going to go back and forget any of this happened, right? We talked about my mother again and you wouldn't tell me much if anyone asks.” The back of her hand brushed over Jasper's cheek, “just go back to your room and rest.”

Jasper followed Pearl's instruction. She stood up and left the bedroom before heading back into her own. Pearl laid there, fingers trailing over the skin of her thighs. Her entire plan seemed to change with knowing exactly what Garnet had been. Jasper had such raw power and Garnet seemed so much more stoic and thoughtful and powerful. Pearl sat up to remove her shirt, finding that a shower might help her collect her thoughts better.

Garnet was standing in her room when Pearl came out from the shower in just a silk robe. “What did you do?”

“What are you talking about?” She blinked as she wrapped the robe across her waist and tied it.

“You know what I'm talking about. I don't do well with people lying to us or using us for whatever your game is.”

“You're the ones who brought me here. I had no choice over the matter, remember?”

“Why are you acting like you're so innocent? I know you're lying. I know you're not human and I want you to leave Jasper alone.” There was bite to her words. “Stop messing with her.”

“I guess I should drop the act, right?” Pearl chuckled as she went to the closet to sort through the clothing. Some of it was her mothers but a few pieces were her own she had brought in. “It's not my fault you're all hiding secrets from me and I have to do some magic to get the answers that I want.”

“There's no reason to do it to her. I'm the one who knows everything and you already know your little spells won't do anything to me.”

“True. Jasper's an easier target...” She sighed as she set the clothes aside and came towards Garnet. “How far can I get with you though? What can you tell me?” She reached a hand out and Garnet stepped away from her.

“Nothing. You're not going to learn anything from me. Get dressed and go home.”

Pearl gave a heavy sigh as Garnet left the bedroom and she moved to shut the door and slid off her robe. There was a mirror in the corner of the room, another something she had brought into the room as per request from Jasper under her control. She only examined herself through the reflective surface, noticing the way her bones were beginning to show and the way her skin was beginning to lose it's normal coloring. She needed to feed and was glad back home she had so many people to pick from. Except, now she wanted Garnet.

Garnet was someone who was her last chance of gaining the power she desired. It wasn't about being the leader or having everyone need and want her. It was about power now and with her mom gone and the only link she had to learning how to unlock her powers properly was her father—wherever he may be—the only thing she could do was to trick the ones with the greater powers. Feed off of them and let them come after her.

Pearl didn't come back for another two or three weeks. She had classes and finals and it was winter break where she should have been studying for her next semester but found herself curious to coming back and seeing their reaction. Seeing how Jasper would treat her and what Garnet would have to say.

The moment she entered the house she could hear two people shouting at each other upstairs. She recognized the first person being Jasper but the second person was a voice she did not recognize. She had never been anywhere but the hallway and downstairs of the house which lead into their hide out and the upstairs of the house was so old and covered with cobwebs and she was sure there were creatures living up here that she had never seen or heard of before. She made her way through to the end of the hallway where the door had been opened and a blue haired woman had been shouting at Jasper.

“I don't mean to intrude but are you two okay?” Pearl asked as she stood in the doorway.

“We're fine.” Jasper growled, “Lapis was just leaving.” The woman gave Jasper a look before leaving the room. Her footsteps were rather heavy as she left the house and slammed the door.

“Who was she and what is this?” Pearl asked as she shut the door behind her.

“It's none of your business. What are you doing here anyway? I thought Garnet didn't want you around.”

Pearl shrugged as she came into the room and walked around. It was cleaner in here as if someone had been living in the room. Her finger touched the top of the bed frame, dragging her finger on it as she walked around. “I thought I would see how things are going on.”

“Garnet said you've been using magic to get us to tell you things...Especially about your mother.”

“I'm curious and no one else is helping me. What's wrong with using magic for that?”

“It goes against most codes in our world. You shouldn't be helping yourself like that...” Jasper's golden eyes watched Pearl as she came close.

“You're all about the moral code of magic, right.” She chuckled, “whose room is this?”

“It doesn't belong to anyone. It used to.”

“That woman who was here?”

“Possibly. I'm not going to answer any of your questions.”

“Why not?” She removed her jacket and bag, setting it down on a chair before she crossed her arms as she stood in front of Jasper.

“You don't deserve answers if you're going to use us like this. You don't deserve that pretty face of yours either but Garnet won't let me kick your ass for using me like that.”

“Look, my powers only work on people who are interested in me in the first place. I don't purposely make people sit at the edge of my feet and lick...You just aren't strong enough to break out of it I suppose.”

“So you're telling me I like you?” She laughed, “that's the funniest thing I've heard all day. I don't like you. I can barely stand you.”

“Prove it.”

Jasper almost smirked at her demand. “How do your powers work?”

“I can't tell you that now can I.”

“You don't use potions so what...your hands?”

Pearl put her hands in front of her, wiggling her fingers a little with a laugh. “Tie me up if you want to find out.”

“I have a better idea.” Jasper pulled the belt off from her jeans pulling Pearl over to the bed by the hem of her jeans instead of by direct touch. She hoped she'd learn something through the girl's trickery. She wrapped the belt against Pearl's wrists and pulled tight which made her wince in pain.

“Okay this is not what I meant. What are you doing?” She yelped as Jasper pulled her onto the bed by the leather of the belt. Making sure it was tight enough around the frame of the bed where Pearl couldn't undo the metal piece on the other end. “You can't just leave me here!”

“We'll come for you later. Promise.” Jasper chuckled as she left the room. Leaving Pearl on the mattress who had been calling for her to come back.

Pearl wasn't exactly sure how long she had been left there. The sun had been starting to rise again when she woke up the first time. She shifted softly and the leather had just seemed to dig into her wrists it was so uncomfortable. Not to mention she was hungry and really needed to use the bathroom. The first hour of her being tied up was her trying to break the leather from the frame of the bed and when that didn't work a lot of yelling. Now it had been at least twenty four hours...maybe even longer and she hadn't heard anyone come in or out of the house.

The non-human side of her, the side that had continuously been lying to everyone about being a human was the part of her most angry. What she was—which she honestly didn't know the answer to—needed to feed and she felt like she was going crazy with that desire burning inside of her.

She wasn't sure how long she had actually been tied there but she watched the moon and sun rise so many times and Amethyst came by a few times with food or found a make shift way for her to use the bathroom which was nice of her but other than that Jasper didn't come back for at least a week and Garnet was right there with her.

“I wanted to see what would happen if I tied her up.” Jasper was responding to something Garnet had said but Pearl was so out of it at this point she could only make out bits and pieces. Especially the part where Garnet had untied her.

“This was not a smart idea. We don't know what she is and I doubt at this point she knows what she really is. Diamond went around lying so much that we didn't know she had a daughter until it was too late.”

“Don't touch her!” Jasper called out and at this point Garnet just wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Are you okay?”

“What day is it?” Pearl's voice came out so delirious and rough.

“Why did you think this was a good idea?” Garnet's hand slid underneath Pearl's neck and her other under her legs in order to pick her up from the bed.

“Amethyst came up here and fed her. There's no reason why she should be in a state like this unless she's...”

“A succubus...huh.”

Garnet carried Pearl back down into their hide out, bringing Pearl back to her own bedroom and setting her down on the bed. Jasper just seemed to follow them.

Pearl seemed slightly better from the short walk, just Garnet touching her seemed to bring some energy back to her.

“How would she not know that? No one goes their entire life not knowing they're one of those.” Jasper crossed her arms over her chest.

“They're not exactly common and it's possible Diamond kept it from her. It also makes sense with why Rose suddenly decided to leave her position as our leader. It explains more things than I can even imagine...” She sighed, pulling back from Pearl. “I need you to touch her.”

“Why me?”

“You seem more susceptible to her powers. It's a species thing. Her and I are too alike in our abilities and powers for her to feed off of my energy.”

“Okay so you're just going to stand there and watch?”

Garnet chuckled before clearing her throat. “No. Just do it.” Garnet moved, kicking her shoes off before getting onto the bed behind Pearl's head. “This might be really weird but I can't let her touch you. She won't heal properly if she gets all of this energy at once.” Garnet's fingers slid into Pearl's hands and she shifted on the bed as her arms rose above her head.

“If you know this much about these creatures why didn't you assume she was one of them?”

“Like I said, they're rare. My own mother didn't even think she was one of them she just wanted me to keep an eye out.”

“For what?” Jasper said with a sigh as she knelled onto the bed.

“Well, just on you...just in case.”

“Just in case the Lapis thing happened again.”

“Yes but there's no time to talk about that.”

“It's hard to get in the mood with you watching.”

“I'm asking you to touch her not-” She cleared her throat.

Jasper grinned, lowering one hand against Pearl's arm. There was a strange static that hit against her and her fingertips almost seemed to drag electricity down the girl's skin. Jasper was quiet for the longest Garnet was sure she'd ever gone without complaining. “This is different.” She spoke a few minutes later.

“She's dying it's the excess of her power on her skin.” Pearl let out a groan when Garnet's hands slid from Pearl's hands to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She had never been affected by powers like this and now she couldn't help but want to feel this power.

“You need to feel this...”

“Don't get too caught up in it, Jasper.”

“What are you two doing?” Pearl's voice came and she sounded as if she was asleep. Mumbling mostly but obviously awake. Her movements came sluggish as she shifted on the bed and beginning to feel the bits of energy her body was gaining from Jasper's hands against her skin.

“Do you normally feel like this?” Garnet's voice came, “there's heat pouring off of your skin.” She shook her head trying not to get distracted by the demon's game but for some reason her normal skills were failing her this time. She wondered if in a weaker state it was harder for creatures even like herself to deny her.

“I always feel cold when I touch myself...I wouldn't know.” She let out a soft moan as Garnet's hands slid against her breasts. Pearl kept her eyes closed, finding it too much work in her current state to keep them opened but here were Garnet's fingers rolling one of her nipples in between her index finger and thumb and he wet sensation of her tongue pressing against the other.

Pearl could act like she wasn't in control of this situation. That her powers weren't growing out of hand when she was in such a weak state to pleasure herself. Even Garnet—who was always so reliant in her powers—found herself falling for the succubus' weaken state.

There were small ounces of power that were returning to Pearl's body and some were brought by Jasper's hands especially as her fingers unbuttoned and tugged at her jeans and the others by Garnet who had stepped off of the bed to remove her own clothes. Garnet was back by Pearl's head and she could feel the succubus gripping at her thighs to bring her lower body over her mouth. It was almost the same with Jasper as her hands pulled Pearl down and found herself settled in between her legs and kissing and biting the inner skin.

There was something about the scent of arousal that Pearl had always found a comfort in. Her own scent was something that seemed to attract most of her prey but in states like this her body was radiating the strangest of heats and smells and controlling herself in this state had always been a challenge for her especially with this woman above her. Parting her folds with her tongue and that earthy scent beginning to pour out like the finest of wines. She wanted to stroke and soothe the tender and swollen flesh between her legs. Lapping at it attentively and encouraging the moans that were coming from Garnet's mouth.

Her hands traveled to Garnet's hips as they begun to rock against her mouth and reveling in the sensation of the succubus' mouth. While Jasper's lips were so swollen from nipping and kissing at her thighs and her tongue would trace over the silk of her panties. The sudden sensations would make Pearl's hips slowly rise and fall and Jasper would pull away here and there to sit up fully and wrap her fingers into Garnet's hair to pull her into kisses.

Garnet's fingers pressed into the bed sheets, twisting her fingers as she watched Jasper return to the edge of the bed. Her fingers slid under the band of her panties and dragged them off of her. In a normal state Jasper could see herself commenting on how wet the little demon was but she found herself completely enraptured by the scent. Maybe it was the wolf side of her but whatever it was she couldn't help but delving her tongue in to taste.

There was something about having two people who were just as powerful on her; touching her and feeding off of their energy made her body desire even more.

She woke to the sound of someone calling her name and the same person came to her bedside, shaking her gently. “Do you know what happened to Jasper and Garnet?” It was the first thing that came from the male voice as Pearl shifted in bed. She was sure that strange heat had gone away and for the first time in a while she felt rather blissful.

“What are you talking about?” She mumbled, pulling her covers better over herself.

“I don't know I tried waking them up and they just won't. I mean, I understand Jasper but not Garnet.”

Pearl rubbed her eyes before noticing the look of concern on Steven's face. “It's my fault. They helped me...”

“With what?” 

“I was just really sick and they helped me when I needed it. What time is it? Shouldn't you be in school?”

“Right! I have to get going but I'll be back after to check on them. You don't think they got sick with whatever you had right? If so they're going to need a lot of sleep to regain their energy.” He nodded with a smile that was brimming with positively it almost made Pearl sick.

Pearl slid out of her bed with the covers wrapped around her when she was sure Steven was gone. On top of that strength inside of her that radiated through to the outer layer of her skins she felt rather legalistic. It was a strange feeling for her mostly caused by the absence of her partners and the sudden hike in her powers. Sometimes the less people she was around the more she felt this way and the only thing she needed to shower and get dressed before finding the two women. That part seemed to be easier than most of her past week had been. Tied up to a bed and embarrassed like just made her want to teach Jasper a lesson.

Pearl knew she was powerful and she knew in battle she could win. It helped her mother taught her how to fight at a young age and the fencing and dance classes weren't for nothing but with her power alone she wondered if she weren't in such a weaken state and had taken Garnet or Jasper if she'd be even more powerful. She wondered if she could stop an army at their feet or if it was just wishful thinking.

She could feel her own power asserting around the place. There was always a strange confidence to her walk and the way she presented herself always seemed so different. Whatever energy radiated off of her skin seemed it's strongest in her weakened states or directly after sex. The more people serving her she was sure the more powerful she would be and the stronger people around her would be just off of that warm heat driving them to an almost animalistic state. Even thinking about it put a rather wicked smiled over Pearl's lips.

Her first visit on the way through the hall was down to Jasper's room. Garnet's was farther down in the hide out and Pearl didn't seem to find any short cut to making her way down to the room. From what she had heard people called the place the heart of their hide out but she was sure it was just because Garnet was down there.

Jasper's room was the first thing at the end of the hall and down the small flight of stairs. It only seemed to contain concrete walls, two other doors—one appeared to lead into a bathroom and she assumed the other a closet—a desk, and a bed where there was a mess of white hair splayed over the sheets. 

“Jasper...” Pearl's voice came softly as she walked over to the bed, in the corner of the room. Her voice simply stirred the woman from her slumber. Pearl frowned, trailing her hand over the exposed stripes against the others skin. There were so many details about both of their bodies that Pearl didn't seem to notice when she was in such a weak state. Things that when nude Pearl could really appreciate.

The skin to skin contact made Jasper almost jump from her bed and growl. She pushed back the mess of locks around her face before noticing who had woken her. “What are you doing here?”

“Steven told me you tried to wake you which I would be concern seeing how you're...” She took a look over Jasper's nude form again.

“He mostly banged on the door but...” Jasper trailed off as she tried to stand up but Pearl's hands slid right onto her shoulders to keep her seated.

“Maybe you shouldn't be up yet. I know that this can take a lot out of people.”

Jasper gritted her teeth but listened to the demon as she took a seat back onto her bed. “Have you seen Garnet?”

“No. I came to you first.”

“Why are you checking up on us? Especially me.”

“I guess after tying me up and leaving me there for a week I would be angry at you but I'm not. I just really want to make the two of you feel the way I do all of the time.”

“You're just like your mother. You know that right?”

“I would hope so. I'm doing what she asked me to do.”

“And what did she ask you to do?” Jasper looked at Pearl and she just shrugged at the wolf. “You being like her isn't a bad thing but I swear if you try and use your powers on me again I will not hesitate to put these hands around that pretty little neck of yours.”

“My mother did it to you and you didn't even notice but when I do it it's a bad thing. Fine. I won't.” Pearl turned around on heel and walked out of the room.

The trip to Garnet's room was short and a small backtrack up the stairs and down a small hallway. It was further down than Jasper's had been and Pearl would consider it the heart of the place or so she knew her mother would. Pearl knew a lot about the place and the people and specifically Jasper and Garnet. Garnet being the one she knew would be harder to break and simply be tough to make her care. She was strong, stronger than the others and maybe it was why Pearl had such a hard time getting Garnet to trust her. Trust was the biggest thing she wanted from the two of them. She thought she could go much longer but with Garnet's skepticism about her and their worry about Yellow Diamond, Pearl wasn't sure what she should do at this point.

Her main thing was wanting to speak to the both of them. Jasper had already been taking care of and in the back of her mind she just tried to picture how to approach Garnet. What exactly to say to the woman and how she would react.

There was no door leading into Garnet's room and yet there she was standing near a pit of flames that sat in the center of the room. “I heard you coming. What do you want?” It was a sudden reaction to Pearl's presence the moment she stepped into the room.

“I wanted to see how you were.” She rubbed her arm as she walked into the room.

“Don't. I don't want you here. I want you to go back to your human life and leave us alone.”

“I can't do that. You need a leader and I was already appointed that position when my mother died.” Pearl continued her steps towards Garnet. She reached her hand out to touch the woman.

“Then act like a leader.” Garnet turned around, swatting Pearl's hand away. “Don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me and I don't want you here. I can lead the place without you.”

Pearl could tell that Garnet was angry. The way she clenched her fist and the way she tried to keep her calm but there was such a rage inside of her and Pearl felt the need to tease her.

“Give me your hands.” Pearl put both of her hands out in front of her, palms facing up. “I won't try anything, just believe me.”

Garnet looked at her. “You want me to trust you?”

“You just saved me from a quite agonizing death. I could have died if no one told you I was there. It was your idea to touch me and it was you who figured out I was lying and you're smart enough to know when I'm telling the truth. Just take my hands.”

Garnet shifted her weight onto her left foot. “No. I need you to leave and let us take care of things for a few days and when we're done Jasper and I will personally come and get you.”

Pearl rolled her eyes and turned around to leave, getting to the hallway before Garnet called her back. 

“What do you think you're trying to do here?” Garnet's voice made Pearl turn back to her for a second before walking away.


	8. SFW Garnet/Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once had a concept that Pearl was in love with Garnet's voice to a very sexual/masturbating point? It's SFW but mentions like general sex toys?...It didn't get very far (just about 2,000 words)...I also don't really know where it was heading.

Every day is always the same for Pearl; she goes to class, rehearsals, auditions, the library to get books and then comes home to her apartment and stays in to study. Studying is always easy for Pearl, it's a way to keep her mind off any current stressors and it of course involves one of her favorite peach flavored vodkas and normally takeout from her favorite restaurant. It's nice and relaxing, she'll listen to music or turn on a radio show she started listening to earlier in the semester just to hear the woman on the other ends voice. Her voice alone relaxed her, kept her mind off of astrophysics homework and dance rehearsals. She's graduating right before Christmas and wants to keep her grades up but her stress levels down.

The radio show didn't have a name, it was normally the host talking about love or romance and answering questions about relationships or daily things going on in the town. She started the show every night at nine and Pearl listens until the show goes over around midnight. The voice is incredibly comforting, that accent and subtle deepness of her voice is more than a turn on for Pearl. She doesn't even care what the woman looks like because with a voice like that she couldn't help but fall in love. It was intoxicating, took over every single thought she had when she was trying to get ready for bed at night.

She goes about her nightly rituals while listening to the talk show, brings her phone into the bathroom while she takes a shower and brushes her teeth, while she's getting dressed for bed and even keeps her the show on while she's trying to sleep. She'd be lying if she said the woman's voice didn't keep her awake and she'd also be lying if she said the reason for her wand vibrator under her pillow wasn't because of the woman's voice. Pearl knew she was obsessing but she didn't think it was wrong to fall in love with the concept of someone’s voice.

She does the same thing night after night until it's December and the day of the woman's last show. They tended to change the hosts every semester and sometimes they'd go back to fan favorites but Pearl was disappointed it only lasted for four months but she graduated a week ago and had more important things to be disappointed about like graduate school and loan rejections. Pearl lets out a heavy sigh as she goes about her rituals. It's only nine and she's in the bathroom shaving when she perks up at the sound of the woman's voice, “I know I have a bit of a fan base so if people want to hear me talk, maybe people will want to hear me sing. I sing and play keytar in a band and we perform regularly at The Crystal Bar, you guys should know the place because I speak famously of it. I'll be there after the show tonight but I'll be playing tomorrow, so if anyone wants to stop by.” Pearl nearly cuts her leg with the razor when she drops it onto the floor.

Pearl doesn't go to bars, she doesn't do anything but keep her grades up and study and work hard. She's extremely boring, that's what people tend to tell her but she doesn't really have any friends outside of the landlords kid but Pearl doesn't think she needs friends. She's spent most of her life being in the top spot; first in her class, the principal dancer for her company, every single thing she's ever tried she's been the best at, so falling for some woman based off of her voice seemed ridiculous to her. It didn't mean Pearl wasn't going to get dressed to go out and meet the woman.

She sports this sky blue, cashmere sweater that looks heavenly against her skin tone and baby blue eyes, throws on these dark jean leggings and a pair of ankle boots. She likes to think she has decent fashion sense but even if she doesn't it's never stopped people from hitting on her in the past. She grabs car keys, phone and wallet before she steps out of her apartment and immediately goes back in. “What am I doing?” She asks herself, trying to find some logic reasoning for going to a bar and meeting some woman just because Pearl likes the sound of her voice. She was insane, there was no logical reason for doing this but Pearl kept trying to give herself reasons to do it. She'd get out of her apartment, she liked music and could hear a band, she could get her favorite drinks and possibly get drunk if things turned out poorly for her.

She decided to go anyway, feeling the anxiety rising in her body the moment she gets into her car.

Pearl doesn't know the city well because she lived in a small little beach city her entire life and never explored when she moved out here. She knew where the nearest gas station was, supermarket and shopping center but they were all within ten minutes from her apartment. She wasn't a people person, was extremely introverted and her going out to do this was something that put her so far out of her confront zone anyone would have thought she was insane. She thought she was insane at least.

It's midnight when Pearl makes it to the bar and she can hear soft music as she's entered and stopped by someone to check her identification. She's allowed in and she makes it through the crowd of people and heads to the bar to order a drink and take a look around the place. Whoever is playing music on stage is clearly under the age of twenty-one but he seems to be a crowd favorite, an older woman is on drums and she's cute with the mixture of purple and white streaks going through her hair. In front of the stage is a bunch of couch seating and then there are a few tables around the bar but not many places to sit. She just stays at the bar, wrapping her fingers around the glass in front of her and picking it up for a drink. It tastes more like ripe peaches than rum and that's exactly how she likes it. She loves summer fruits, loves anything sweet or tart and the drink itself just goes down her throat so smoothly.

There's a lot of crowd applause and cheering, it makes Pearl turn over to the stage and looks at a woman who came on stage. She's only up for a second before she picks up the mic that's in front of the young boy, “sorry folks, not tonight.” She puts the mic back and there's some booing before the boy is able to play again. The crowd gets rather quiet after it, enjoying the music but Pearl can't help but stare at the woman who came on stage because it's the radio host.

She's completely embarrassed, something about that head of curls which makes Pearl want to run her fingers though it. She's gorgeous, looks as good as she sounds and Pearl just turns back to her drink. She gets two more drinks and finishes both of them before deciding whether she should leave or not. She wanted to meet the woman but now she wonders if she was just sexualizing the woman over something so stupid. It wasn't important, she got to see what the woman behind the radio looks like and it was good enough for her.

She keeps trying to reason with herself to go home, so she stands up from her chair and picks up her wallet in order to pay before heading out of the bar just to get a bit of fresh air. She knows she's made the worse decision in coming out to a bar and trying to pick up some woman she barely knows and doesn't know if she even likes women. She groans for even thinking about it and begins to walk to her car when someone knocks her down and she scrapes her arms so hard against gravel when she falls she starts to bleed. She's extremely dizzy and someone is trying to speak to her, helps her up and brings her back into the bar.

“What happened?” A young voice speaks as he steps away from the guitar case and comes over.

“I went outside for like a second and ran into her. Are you okay?” Pearl can hear a woman speaking to her and she's just a little disoriented from falling. “Ugh, can you grab a water from the bar?”

“I'll grab Garnet while I'm out,”

“Don't grab-” She stops when the boy leaves the room and she drags up Pearl's sleeves which is stained with patches of blood. “You're not drunk, are you?” She asks and Pearl shakes her head, “okay because this is going to hurt like hell.”

Pearl isn't sure what the woman is talking about until she can feel liquid running down her arm and it's burning so badly she can feel her bones ache. She's sure the woman just dumped half a bottle of whisky on her arm. She pulls away from the woman and she's given a small towel to hold over the wound. It's not as bad as all of the blood makes it out to seem but it hurts and the scrape on her arm is more than just a scrape. It looks like she slipped her arm against pieces of broken glass but some of the gravel it's still embedded into her skin. She looks at the woman who is helping her and notices it's the drummer who was on stage earlier. She was cute, cuter in person and her hair looked a darker purple under the dim lights of what she assumed was a staff room.

“Amethyst, I really think you should take her to the hospital,” there's that boy again and he hands Pearl a bottle which she takes with her injured arm.

“I'm fine, really.” Pearl's had worse injuries and it was nothing she couldn't handle at home.

“See, she's fine. Let's go.”

“No one's leaving.” A second woman comes into the room and Pearl recognizes that voice, it sounds like she imagined liquid silk would.

“G, come on it was an accident and she said she's fine.” Amethyst groans.

“I really am fine and while I always appreciate someone owning up to their mistakes, trying to take care of me really isn't necessary.” Pearl tries to reason with them but she's staring at that woman's face and she cannot believe the same woman on the radio is standing in front of her.

“Amethyst, can you go grab the bag in my car?”

“Aye, Aye, boss lady.” She heads over to the table to grab her things before leaving the room and Steven, the young boy, grabs his guitar before following her.

“We can do this here or you can come back to my place.” The woman speaks as she comes closer to Pearl, places her hand near her wrist and beginning to unravel the towel to make it tighter.

“I don't even know you. You can't just take a complete stranger back to your house and-” She tries to reason with the woman but she seems rather stubborn.

“It's settled. You're coming with me.”

“I don't even know your name.”

“Garnet.” She's grabbing two bags before motioning Pearl out of the chair she's sitting into to take the lead out of the bar.

Pearl doesn't think about her own car or that she's getting into a strangers car. She's just distracted that this is the woman from the radio show and this woman is not only gorgeous with a voice that turns her on but-


	9. NSFW Jasper/Peridot - Charity Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once had an idea for Peridot's mother to be very obsessed with finding Peridot a partner. Like, getting her married so she can start helping with the company. But then, Peridot meets Jasper and has sex with her at a charity function. whoops.

Rather than working, Peridot finds herself distracted by a bouquet of flowers sitting at her desk. She's read the card that came with the flowers at least seven times and even found herself messaging the sender, 'what the hell,' and ten other angry messages. She couldn't tell anyone what happened the night of her mothers charity event and the only person who knew bits and pieces of it was her roommate. The one who was awake when she came home intoxicated and she couldn't help but blab about the woman she met and being in her mother's office with her.

It all started when Peridot's mother asked her to take over for her secretary while she was recovering from an injury. Peridot didn't want to say yes—it was the last thing she wanted to say—but somehow her mother talked her into doing the job. It was supposed to be for two weeks but was edging on six weeks and her last day of work would be her mother's charity event she was hosting and of course everyone in the company—especially the companies president—was going to be there.

Peridot's mother is a handful. First, she was rich and everything had always been handed to her even though she claimed she worked to get where she was in life. Second, she was the CEO—under the president of the company—of a fashion company and gave final say in all of the departments. She normally was working on outerwear and sometimes helping with wedding dresses and other formal wear when needed and was constantly getting samples for Peridot to try on. It wasn't like Peridot was in a relationship or going to be in one soon but the constant barrage of questions about why she wasn't in a relationship and how she wasn't getting any younger stressed her out recently more than anything. Third, everything her mother said and wanted was right and everything she said or wanted was wrong. Peridot was gay, her mother knew it and accepted it but it didn't stop her from setting her daughter up with company women and men. 

All of this of course lead up to her mother picking out a dress, forcing her into heels, contacts, makeup and of course having her hair straightened out from the normal wavy mess it tended to be. Her mother was trying to make her look as presentable as possible for the event. Even if it met a strapless dress that stopped way too high up for Peridot to be comfortable with. She questioned at this point if her mother was just trying to sell her off to the highest bidder.

Peridot spent the evening not knowing whether to pull the dress down or to pull it back up to cover more of her breasts that began to become exposed. The other half of the evening was spent drinking whatever she could get her hands on. She found most of the time the only way she could handle being around her mother was slightly or fully intoxicated.

She's at the bar when her mother came over to her. Wanting to introduce her to some of the new employees who were going to be working at the company. It was of no interest to her since tomorrow she would go into collect her stuff and then would never have to see her mother again until Thanksgiving or Christmas. She amuses her mother most of the time when things like this happened, put on a fake smile and greeted all of them no matter how much she knew they'd last less than a week.

There were three new employees. One was taking over her mothers old position as CEO of the lingerie department, one was coming in as a new sales manager and a third who was so boring and uninteresting Peridot forgot who they were. There are a bunch of lower level employees starting as well and Peridot only knew them from their orientation day or interviews with her mother which was more of a nightmare than she thought. Half of them came in nervous, most of them cried after the interview and the ones who did get hired well...Some of them didn't show up for work or were fired the same day. It's why the company had so many employees come and go and why Peridot dreaded meeting them.

Once again, Peridot found drinking to be the only way to deal with her mother.

“Dot, I think you've had enough.” She remembered her mother scolding her every time she picked up a glass and drank from it. It was maybe her third cup and she wasn't drunk but she was getting a little light headed. “How about you come over here and meet some more people.”

“Who?” She rose an eyebrow, whining when her mom took the glass from her. 

“Well, there's Jasper who is taking over as CEO for the lingerie department. I might have mentioned her earlier,” she spoke as she pulled Peridot from the corner wall in which she was hiding to drag over to some large figure. “Jasper, this is my daughter Peridot.” 

Jasper turns from the group of people they're chatting up and Peridot feels herself become suddenly flustered and hot, “your mother has told me a lot about you.”

Peridot instantly feels embarrassed and shy and attracted to the tall woman and so many other things that would probably get her into trouble or arrested if she acted on her feelings in a public place. “Nice to meet you,” she manages to speak calmly, letting out a squeak when she realizes Jasper had her hand out and she should be shaking it. “You're...Taking over my moms department. It's quite amazing for someone so young. What got you into fashion?”

Jasper's speaking and Peridot's trailing her eyes over the woman's choice of clothes. The first thing she notes is how good this woman looks in red. It's a red, button down shirt with long sleeves cuffed back, black suspenders that are connected down to her loose slacks and Peridot is way too busy thinking about the outline of this woman's body and wondering what she looks like beyond those clothes. It makes her catch bits and pieces of what the woman is saying and focusing on her words are so hard because Peridot cares so little about fashion that pretending to be interested is tiring.

“-So I guess people might find it strange for someone like me to be working in such an industry.” Peridot catches the end of what the woman says and bits of pieces of her speaking. Things about her growing up interested in the industry and getting hired for sports modeling jobs from unique physique. “What do you do in the company?”

“Oh? I'm not—I mean, I'm just helping my mother out.”

“And she's doing such a great job,” her mother cuts in, “I always ask her to come work for the company but you know how rebellious people her age can be.”

Peridot makes a face at her mothers comment. She was an adult and well over twenty years old but her mother still treated her as if she were a child. Too young to make her own decisions and find her own dates at that. It's why she was suspicious of this meeting in the first place. Her mother will constantly try to set her up on dates with women in the company, sometimes men, or just family members of the company employees. It was tiring after a while and even though Peridot would start arguments with her mother, she was stuck going on these dates. If her mom was trying to set her up with this Goddess of a woman, she might have to apologize to her mother.

“I was pretty rebellious when I was younger, I can see it in her.” Jasper laughs and her laugh is like a thousand of angels singing. 

“You don't look the type,” Diamond speaks and Peridot thinks her mother is flirting with the woman. 

“That's sweet but professionalism is not my forte. I think I need someone like your daughter here to help keep me in line.” She laughs again and Peridot excuses herself after blushing, feeling heat rising to her face and questions if it's the alcohol. 

Peridot grabs another drink from a passing server and almost stumbles out of the hall. She wants to curl up at home, in bed with her alien pajamas and hugging a pillow or possibly her roommate. She doesn't want to deal with her mother or extremely attractive women flirting with her or any of that. She doesn't care about dating or being in a relationship and if it happened, so be it. Peridot had better things to worry about, such as how many drinks she could have been she became so drunk she embarrassed her mother. 

She's hiding in the stairwell, sitting on the second stair near the door that lead back to the hallway. The air was cooler in here, things were quieter and she takes a sip of her champagne and tries to relax herself. She's fine for a few minutes, until someone opens the door and she looks up. 

“Your mother asked me to find you.” Jasper speaks, closing the door and sitting next to Peridot. 

“Go away. Let me sulk in peace.” She finishes her glass, sets it down on the marble floor and lays her head in her lap.

“What's wrong? I know we've known each other for about ten minutes but I don't bite.”

“You've never had a parent who tries to control your life, have you?” She's just a tad bit drunk and always becomes quite honest with the influence of alcohol in her system. 

She hums, “nope. Although, you look completely uncomfortable in that dress and if you want...I can help take it off of you.”

Peridot lifts her head up quickly and turns to Jasper. “What?” She asks, questioning if she heard her correctly. 

“Come upstairs with me.” She speaks, standing up and turning to walk up the steps.

Peridot sits there for a moment, not sure what just happened but scrambles to get up and follow the woman up the flight of stairs. Everything in her head was screaming at her to turn back, go to the party and deal with her mother. Deal with her trying to set her up with everyone she can, and scolding her for drinking too much and criticizing anything she does. Then, there's Jasper. They've known each other for such a short amount of time and Jasper has already propositioned her into sex. Jasper was about a thousand times better than her mother was to deal with and Peridot was allowed to make that decision as quick as possible because, well, Jasper has met her mother.

Peridot follows Jasper to the next floor, down a hall and past a secretary desk which lead to an office. Jasper's name was written on the door and she rose an eye at the last name: Universe. She knew an old neighborhood kid with that last name and wonders if they're related. The office belonged to her mother just this morning, and that secretary out front belonged to her.

“I would ask if you wanted a drink but I think you've had too much.” Jasper speaks and Peridot looks up at her.

“No, I'm fine. I know my limits very well, thank you.” She looks around the office, that mahogany wooden desk seems so empty without the computer and paperwork scattered all over it. By the end of the day everything was always neatly organized but during the day her mother was organized chaos. “Did my mom plan this?” She asks suddenly, looking at Jasper's reaction as the woman steals a drink from the cabinet.

“Plan what?” She react inquisitively, taking a sip from the glass in her hand.

“This. You.” She uncomfortably walks closer to the desk, the heels are killing her feet.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“She does this. She tries to hook me up with people. Men, women, one time her regular secretary who she has a huge crush on but won't admit.”

“Why does your mom try to hook you up with people?” Jasper chuckles, curious to hear the story. She follows Peridot, sits on top of the desk and watches her as she drinks from her glass again.

“She thinks I'm bad at picking people and I'm going to die alone or never find someone in a high position. You're in a higher up position, you're my type, and it seems like she was flirting with you.”

“Everyone flirts with me, even when they're terrified of me. I can bench press close to my body weight and you should see the looks on peoples faces when I tell them I used to do fitness modeling or that I'm the CEO of a lingerie company. I don't think your mom wants to hook you up with me...She might be jealous on how gorgeous of a woman her daughter got though.”

Peridot snorts, “you sure think highly of yourself.”

Jasper smiles, “so what's with the get up?”

“Oh, this is my mother's attempt at trying to sell me to the highest bidder. What do you think?” She would do a spin but she's sure her feet would bleed.

“I already told you. If you're uncomfortable in that dress, I can help take it off.”

“I don't understand why you're trying so hard.” She chuckles at the forwardness of it all. She's been in enough situations at a club or bar or party where someone would come up to her, hit on her and she would end up in a closet, against a wall or in some strangers bed with them. She didn't find this situation any different. She was quick to accepting any invitation into someones bed if she thought the person was attractive enough and possibly date them if they pissed her mom off. She was in her twenties and her mother needed to learn how to leave her the hell alone.

“You're cute. You were starting at me and practically drooling over me from the moment you saw me, I figured, fuck it. If you don't like girls than it's all a big misunderstanding.”

“Well it must be a misunderstanding because I don't like girls, I like women.”

Peridot watches as Jasper drops her glass to the side and then reaches out to grab her, pull her closer and kiss her. Jasper smells like citrus, sunsets and Hawaiian breeze and the softness and thickness of her lips against her as they trail from lips to cheek to chin to neck and only drop lower. Jasper's hands drop to to Peridot's thighs, pulling her up off of the ground so she can slide off of the desk and turn them around. She then pushes Peridot roughly against the edge of the desk, drags her hands up to the hem of her dress and tugs at it until it's pulled high against her hips and she's completely exposed from the lack of any undergarments.

Jasper keeps kissing her, keeps dragging her lips to her throat, to her shoulder, to her chest and nips and bites at her skin. It's almost as if she's purposely trying to leave marks for people to see and comment. She likes it; she likes the way Jasper's fingers slip against her folds and one wiggles inside of her, and the way she bites down against her shoulder and makes her moan.


	10. NSFW Jasper/Peridot - Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the VERY FIRST Jasper/Peridot fanfic I ever wrote. It was up online after I wrote it but I deleted it.   
> It was an AU where Jasper was a mermaid and had met Peridot years prior and fell in love with her.   
> It was a sister fic to my Pearl/Garnet Mermaid AU which will be posted somewhere on here (maybe.)

She can feel the burn in her lungs as she breathes in deeply. Opening her eyes slowly and finding herself staring up at the sky above. The darkness was slowly fading into shades of oranges, reds and pinks as the sun was starting to rise in the distance. She shifts in the sand, moving her fingers first and then onto larger limbs to make sure she's okay. Legs, check. Arms, check. There's a stinging sensation over her head and she was sure she could smell the scent of blood. 

Her first thought is she fell into the water and had washed up on the shore or maybe she tripped and fell onto the beach. Whatever happened to her only caused her body to ache and she groans before closing her eyes again. 

“What the hell were you thinking?”A voice speaks to her and she reopens her eyes, struggling to sit up slowly and locate the person speaking. 

Everything was so blurry without her glasses on and the bits and pieces of the sunshine from the rising sun in her eyes made it even harder to see. Even with this slight blindness she was positive, one hundred percent positive that there was a fish tail on this person in front of her.

She dusts the sand off of her hands by rubbing it on her damp clothing and then rubs her eyes. “Am I dreaming?” She feels the sand shifting around her as the woman sits down next to her. 

“No, you're awake and I want to know why the hell you walked off a cliff into the ocean.”

“I was...” She starts, her voice coming out raspy and she coughs soon after, tasting the salt water in her mouth and on her lips. “I was sleeping.”

“You were sleeping, right.” The person rolls her eyes and looks at the

 

The person rolled their eyes and looked at Peridot when she looked at her. Whatever the person was, they were completely nude now.

“Why are you naked?” It was the only thing she managed to stutter. Obviously embarrassed about the sight in front of her.

“No need to be such a prude, princess.” The stranger dropped to her knees and Peridot shifted to make the distance farther.

“Are you a mermaid?” Peridot looked over the others skin. It was a strange mixture of orange and brown and in the certain light looked almost as if gold. She was positive she had seen that in the tail she had seen as well.

“Well aren't you a smart one.” She chuckled.

“Why are you such an asshole?”

“This asshole saved your life. I'd appreciate a thank you.”

They were both silent for a few moments.

“I could have saved myself.”

“How? You were unconscious!” The creature let out a heavy sigh, “how did you even end up out in the ocean?”

“I occasionally sleep walk.” She squinted as she carefully said it. “I usually take something for it but I suppose I forgot last night. It's not a big deal. Like I said, I would have survived.”

“How?” The mermaid shifted their legs, sitting with crossed legs and their hands in between. The other kept trying to keep her eyes on the creatures face and not on their bare crotch.

“It's classified. Now, I appreciate the rescue that I did not need but I need to go home. This has been fun.” She stood up, dusting the sand off of her legs before beginning to walk and immediately collapsing back onto the sand. The mermaid moving quickly to catch her.

They spent longer together than intended. Learning more about each other quite quickly. Jasper was a mermaid who had spent most of her time hunting out near the land for trinkets that humans tended to lose in the summer. The only reason she even came out this far in the winter was because she sense a strange presence in the water. When Peridot--the girl she had saved—had spoken of her powers she recognized the presence was a witch.

Peridot wasn't sure why she had stayed for as long as she had. It had been a few hours before she could hear someone calling her name and Jasper was quick to heading back towards the water.

“Are you going to come back?” Peridot bit her lip and looked back into the ocean, “not that I want you to come back. You're just intelligent compared to my sister.”

“Meet me when the tide comes in.” She replied, jumping fully into the water and Peridot watching the sudden change of legs to fin.

“Peridot!” The voice called and she turned staring at the girl calling her name. “Oh my gosh. I'm so glad I found you. You weren't in your bed or in the house and I thought-”

“I'm fine. Stop worrying.” Peridot shook her head before heading back with her.

Every night for almost a year Peridot and Jasper spent time at the beach together. They weren't sure what their relationship had become from their secret meetings. Mostly they would speak about what they did each day and other times they would argue about something ridiculous. Sometimes however, the two planned to meet at midnight when there was no one on the small beach and Jasper would take Peridot right where she laid. Covering her mouth to keep her moans in.

Jasper wasn't sure what her attraction to the witch had been but for some reason was positive she was nothing like the others she had met before.

It was one day in December when Peridot had come to the beach and Jasper hadn't shown up. The same thing happened over the next few days and Peridot had grown tired of waiting for the mermaid to return. Even the others had not seen any appearances of a creature such as her making. Peridot just gave up hope after a month of Jasper ever coming back and continued to stay at home and continue her studies on her ever growing powers.

–––

She woke up on the beach covered in sand, seaweed and ocean water. Her skin burned to the touch and the only thing she could feel was a heavy weight on top of her. It hurt to move and trying to push whatever was on her off was even harder when the sun was blinding her eyes and she could barely think straight from the heat.

Whatever it was moved on top of her and she shimmied out from underneath and finally stood up. Staring at the creature which looked to be a fish but also a human? She wasn't sure if it was one of those people who liked wearing mermaid costumes and trying to swim or if it was just some weird freak trying to scare her. Trying to wipe the drying sand off of her. She wasn't sure how long she had been out on the beach but she could tell the sun would be setting soon and she needed to get home.

She grabbed a stick she found laying in the sand and poked the person in the arm with it. “I hope you have a good explanation for being on top of me because I can hurt you.”

The person stirred, lifting itself slightly and turning around to prop themselves on their elbows. They didn't speak and just stared at the girl.

“Okay. Can you nod or blink once for yes twice for now? Do you understand what I'm saying?”

The person only titled their head to the side and their long hair swayed in the sand.

She let out an exasperated sigh and looked over the person. Their skin was a mixture of tan and orange which darkened as it slipped into the striped tail of hers which looked almost golden in the light. The tail would twitch when the water hit it. Splashing into the waves.

“Wait, you're a real mermaid aren't you?” She squinted her eyes, “my mom always told me when you start to learn magic you're going to see things you won't believe. Creatures and demons and things that only belong in fairy tales.” She was pacing now; it hurt but it also helped her think.

She had only been studying magic for a few months and spent her entire life just assume humans were humans. They did weird things like dress up as vampires on Halloween and made fake tails to swim in the waters but she's met vampires in her life. Real ones and they were nothing like what she had seen on television.

She left the beach for just a moment, making an excuse for the need of the 4WD and someone came along to help her bring the creature off of the beach and even offered to drive back to her house which was only down the boardwalk.

It took her a good twenty minutes to get the mermaid out of her living room and into the bathroom to soak in some saltwater. The mermaid still wasn't saying anything and just continued to watch.

“Lapis?” A voice called and the mermaid assumed that was the girls name.

“I'm in the bathroom.” She replied and begun to read more from a spell book as she sat on the toilet seat.

“What are you do-” The second female spoke and stopped as she came into the bathroom. Staring at the mermaid in the tub. She almost couldn't speak when she saw Jasper. “That's...”

“I found a mermaid.” Lapis shrugged it off.

“Why on earth did you bring a mermaid here? We can't just hold magical creatures hostage. Mother is going to yell at you.” She sighed, her brain thinking back to the past meetings with the creature.

The mermaid shifted in the tub, leaning on the porcelain and stretching her arms out.

“That's weird. She hasn't really moved since she's been here.” Lapis shut the book, “and you come in and she moves.”

“Maybe she's tired of being in a cramped tub. We have a pool you know. We also have the ocean right in freaking front of us. Let her go.”

“Stop throwing a tantrum, Peridot.”

Peridot frowned and the mermaid moved again. “Per...” The mermaid spoke.

“Woah.” Lapis and Peridot exchanged looks. “I think she likes you, Peridot.” Peridot blushed and Lapis moved closer to the mermaid. “Peridot.” She spoke to the mermaid; trying to get her to repeat and the mermaid only looked at her for a quick second before turning back to the other girl.

“Why didn't you just try to find a spell to get her to speak to you? Why didn't you just put her back in the ocean?”

“Peri...dot.” The mermaid spoke and its tail splashed in the bathtub; splashing Lapis in the process.

Peridot crossed her arms and huffed when there was a sudden knock at the door and Lapis had left to answer it, shutting the bathroom door in the process. “Don't leave me alone with this thing!” Lapis ignored her. “Drop the act, Jasper. What exactly are you doing here?”

The mermaid shrugged, “I washed up on shore. I didn't expect that you would be here either, Princess.”

“How did you wash up on shore though?” Peridot moved closer and allowed Jasper to use her as a crutch to climb out of the tub.

“A few of us did. We don't really know what caused it but whatever it was I'm going to kick it's ass.” Jasper sat on the edge of the tub and turned herself to slide onto the floor. It didn't work as planned because Jasper had knocked into the bathtub and fell onto the floor before Peridot could even react. She groaned, “I swear whatever is going on though. They're going to regret the day they messed with me.”

“You're not very convincing when you're half naked with a golden tail, Jasper.” She rolled her eyes and turned around to rummage in the shelving for a towel so Jasper could cover herself when her tail begun shifting back to her human parts. She was positive wouldn't want to walk into the bathroom with her sister and a strange mermaid who now completely naked with a hard on for everyone to see.

“I convinced you.” Jasper chuckled, waiting for another moment before trying to stand up and Peridot assisting once again. “Where did you ever go?”

“I waited for you long enough and you know I've been here the entire time. I haven't gone anywhere.” She didn't want to get into this argument. She didn't want to fight with Jasper and at the same time was so hurt that Jasper had left her for so long. It had been over six months since Peridot had any word of the mermaid.

Lapis came back into the bathroom a few minutes later and only stared at the two. “You can turn human outside of water! How on earth does your kind do such a thing.” She wanted to come forward and touch Jasper but Peridot gave her a look not to.

“Let's just sit her down. Wash her off and give her some clothes and let her rest and in a few days you can ask whatever questions you want.”

“You just told me to throw her back into the ocean.” Lapis rose an eyebrow.

“Okay but when do you ever listen to me?” Peridot pulled out a chair and allowed Jasper to sit down again before grabbing the shower head.

Jasper motioned for Peridot to move down to speak to her and she followers. “Why do you have a chair in your bathroom?” It was such a strange question for Jasper to ask and Peridot shrugged.

“It's not weird. Shut up.” She muttered, “Lapis? I'm afraid you're going to experiment on our poor merfolk so I'll take over from here.”

Lapis crossed her arms, “that's not fair, Peridot. I found her.”

“Okay. Yes. That is true but I'm older and more experienced and if we called mother right now what would she said?” Peridot pointed to the towel Jasper had in front of her crotch and Jasper handed it over to her and then bent her head down so Peridot could wash it.

“Why do you think you're so much better than I am? I'm a witch, too!”

Peridot rolled her eyes before Lapis left, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed the soap from the windowsill and began massaging it into Jasper's hair. “Have you ever bathed because your hair feels disgusting.” She was sure she pulled a few strands out of Jasper's mane in the process.

“Remember that time you got sand in your mouth? That was pretty disgusting, too.”

“Why is everything sexual with you?”

“It helps when I have someone like you.”

Peridot focused on getting Jasper clean before even continuing in any strange acts with her. The conditioner she used helped with Jasper's hair a lot and it had strange scent to it once mixed in with Jasper's natural ocean smell.

“Why are you washing me for anyway?” Jasper asked when Peridot walked in front of her. Taking a bar of soap to her skin.

“Because I don't want sand all over the place. Also, if I would have asked you to wash yourself you would have complained.”

Jasper just mocked her as Peridot continued to scrub her body clean with the soap. “Can you get rid of your dick?” She asked. To anyone else it would normally sound like a strange thing to say but Jasper had been known for shape shifting her genitalia to suit her needs. “It's easier to clean you this way.” Jasper shrugged and obliged, allowing Peridot to run water over her skin to clean the soap and sand residue off of her skin.

Peridot made the entire session short and sweet.

She was finished and setting the shower head up when Jasper snaked her arms around her waist and pulled Peridot down into her lap.

“Stop it, Jasper. You're going to get me all wet.” She struggled.

“That was my intention when I grabbed you. Don't tell me you didn't miss me.”

Peridot stopped moving, “you left me. I'm angry you asshole.” She slammed her fist into Jasper's shoulder.

“I was called away. I don't know what happened and it took me months to even find my home again let alone you. The storm dragged me back here so I guess I'm lucky for that.”

Peridot pulled away from Jasper and grabbed a towel for her, “come on. I'll show you around.”

––

The next few days Lapis followed Jasper around the house. She was studying the mermaid and writing down different things she had noticed. The specific responses she had made to different stimuli and her eating habits and other small things were documented. Peridot allowed her to do it because it kept Jasper away from her and more comfortable in bed at night without the large body next to her.

Lapis was sitting on the rocking chair in the living room while Peridot had fallen asleep with her head in Jasper's lap. She was still in the oversized shirt she had worn the bed the night before and her head would shift against Jasper's leg every once in a while when she felt the hands running through her hair. It was strange to Lapis had close the two had suddenly become but she didn't question it. She enjoyed her sister finding comfort in someone.

“I keep asking you this question because you won't answer. How many others are you?” Lapis had been taking notes again and Jasper would only shrug at her answer. “A lot.” It was her the same answer as before.

“How many are here though? Like, here on our beach or were with you during the storm?”

“I don't know. I don't keep count of such trivial things.” Jasper huffed.

“You're a mermaid though. Like, an actual merfolk. You're-” Her cellphone rang before she finished what she was saying. Digging around under the blanket to find it before she answered it.

Jasper looked down at Peridot and poked her a few times. “Wake up. I'm bored.”

Peridot smacked Jasper's hand away. “You kept me up all night. No.” She turned, facing Jasper and trying to get more comfortable to go back to sleep.

“Peridot!” Lapis' voice made her groan. “Mom is at the light house and I'm going to go see her.”

 

Peridot shot up. “Don't tell her about the mermaid. Don't tell her about Jasper. I swear if you do-”

“I won't. I promise.” Lapis pulled herself from the couch before grabbing her bag and raincoat before heading out into the rain.

Peridot laid back onto Jasper's lap. “I don't want to get up.” She looked up at Jasper and Jasper looked down at her.

“I could continue to stare at you while you're sleeping.”

Peridot made a face at her, squinting and turning onto her side. She threw her feet over the couch and rolled to get up. Stretching and walking out of the living room which Jasper had only followed her.

“Where are you going?”

“My bedroom, why?” Jasper grabbed Peridot's arm and they stopped at the kitchen table.

“Why are you avoiding me? I thought you would at least be interested in seeing me again but all you've been doing is avoiding me and making me spend time with your sister.”

“Jasper it's been months. You act me expect me to fall in love with you all over again in a few days.”

“Love?” She repeated and Peridot blushed.

“That's not the point. You're not going to waltz back into my life and then leave me again.”

“So I won't leave.”

Peridot turned around to face her. “You can't just stay here. Isn't the sea your home or something?”

“Our prince lives on earth and comes to the sea when he needs to. I can do that for you.”

“You're not going to uproot yourself just for my pleasure.”

“I need you.” Jasper's hands reached for Peridot's face; stepping forward and roughly kissing her. They turned, Jasper pressing Peridot against the kitchen table.

“No. Not here.” Peridot protested but Jasper's hands were already sliding the large shirt off of her and revealing her thin frame and the black panties that clashed with her pale skin tone. She made an attempt to scoot back onto the table and Jasper grabbed her legs to lift them up. Hands sliding to remove the last piece of clothing from her body.

“You're thinner now.”

“I grew some.”

Jasper knew after their first time together just how sensitive Peridot had been. The slightest sensations easily sent her over the edge and now Jasper's lips were only pressed against Peridot's thighs. Kissing, licking and sucking against the skin and wouldn't stop until Peridot thighs were covering in teeth marks and bruises. She wanted to mark Peridot and even her own kind would know.

Jasper knew Peridot better than she knew herself when it came to how her body worked. She knew how sensitive Peridot became just from fingertips dragging down her skin and when Jasper's tongue had flicked quickly over her slit—barely touching her—Peridot had whined. Her hands had slid down into Jasper's hair and she pulled roughly at Jasper's tongue parting and licking deep inside of her.

She bucked her hips up when she could feel the tongue sweeping back and forth over her clit. Taking it into her mouth, sucking gently as her tongue still moved over her. Peridot tugged into Jasper's hair again; arching back and letting out low moans and sounds her lover was all too familiar with.

Jasper pulled back and heard Peridot whine before tugging her down the table just to bring her closer to her mouth and removed one hand from her thigh. The fingertips dragged down her thigh, and replacing where her mouth had just been. Sliding one finger inside of her and feeling Peridot buck up against her again. Jasper rubbed over Peridot's thigh and kissed one of the bruises that had been beginning to form. Her tongue sliding back down to her clit and moving in languid circles around it.

When Jasper managed to slip a second finger inside, she can hear Peridot swearing and moaning and her hips were trying to grind against her lover's face. Hands gripping in Jasper's hair so tightly that the simple feeling of Jasper pumping her fingers into her, rubbing small circles inside of her was almost enough to send her over.

A third finger slips into her and Peridot almost screamed as she shut her eyes tightly and comes right into Jasper's mouth. She lets go of Jasper's hair, covering her face with her hands. Her entire body is shaking and all she hears is the screech of a chair being pulled out from the table.

Jasper reaches for her lover's hands and Peridot gives in, wrapping them around the mermaid's body. She could hear her heart racing as Jasper sat back into the chair with her lover on her lap. Peridot reached for her lips but instead of kissing her just seemed to be whispering the word, “please.” Peridot could feel Jasper's hard length underneath the sweatpants she had kept on.

Peridot sits on her knees just to allow Jasper to lift her own hips off of the chair and drags her hands down just to remove enough fabric to reveal her cock. Peridot settles back down, her fingers reaching out for Jasper. She pressed her thumb into the slit which had Jasper groaning, sliding the precum around the head and twisting her hand as she slid down the shaft.

“You want me to fuck you?” It was all that Jasper had even said and Peridot blushed but nodded.

“Don't be so vulgar about it.” It was her only argument and Jasper had laughed.

Peridot rolled her eyes as she stood back onto her knees to align herself properly with her lover's cock. She had one hand on Jasper's arm and Jasper had situated both of hers around Peridot's waist to help her.

Jasper groaned as she felt her cock sliding into Peridot's warmth. Her hips bucking into Peridot absentmindedly and only watched as she had made her lover arch back into her grasp. “Sorry.” Jasper apologized.

It had been so long since Jasper had last been inside of Peridot, that the way she just just seemed to squeeze her cock would have had her coming in no time. Peridot keeps herself just barely on her knees as Jasper began to thrust upward into her wet heat. It was slow and deep and Jasper just wanted to savor every single moment of this. Every moment of eliciting soft moans from her lover and every single groan coming out from her own mouth.

Jasper knew she was not going to last long.

Peridot's free hand had found it's way to the back of Jasper's head. Pulling her forward and pressing their lips against each other. Jasper could feel her lover's body was still shaking and at the same time she was trying to drop her hips to meet Jasper's thrusts. Jasper pushed forward, angling Peridot's body so her back was against the table again and Jasper herself shifted to stand, begin to quicken her pace. Not allowing Peridot any control over the situation.

Jasper had one hand on Peridot's waist and the other had slid down to her clit. Aimlessly running circles around it with her thumb while she continued the deep thrusts into her. Her lover's hands gripped onto the edge of the table and her entire body had arched forward with the desire to come again.

Jasper seemed to always easily grant that wish for her.

They weren't sure how long they were at this. There was sweat dripping from both of their bodies and they just lost themselves in each other like they always had done in the past. Peridot had pulled herself away from Jasper and had to steady herself before grabbing her clothing and cleaning up before her sister had come back.

“Jasper, go to my room.” She spoke but it sounded like an order that the mermaid just nodded and seemed to follow.

Peridot met her again a few moments later and Jasper had now been completely nude while laying back on the mattress. The sight was always alluring to her. It was the way Jasper's hair had splayed over her breasts and the way her body shifted and her cock would harden just at the simple sight over it's lover. Peridot would always just climb onto of Jasper and make her home against her body. “I really do love you.” Jasper had changed over time, going from like to love in a matter of days of them being together after the first few times they met in the past.

“That means you can stay, for now.” Peridot stifled a laugh and felt Jasper's hands wrap around her small body.

Peridot wasn't sure what the driving force that had brought Jasper back to her but she was beginning to feel as if it wasn't to be with her but to also protect her. Protect her from whatever was causing the storms and from whatever had taken her lover in the first place.


	11. SFW Jasper/Peridot/Lapis Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a college AU at one point where the three of them were dating and Jasper ended up as some sort of chaperone for her girlfriends both of them being super popular at parties drunk.

Peridot was terrible with alcohol. She had a low tolerance for it and easily could find herself tipsy off of one glass of wine let alone drunk off of three. It's what made her one girlfriend—Jasper— so protective of her whenever they went to sorority or frat parties. Peridot always got pulled away and would get hammered by the group of friends she had made at the previous party just by being drunk.

When she was drunk Peridot was a completely different person. Her anxieties and fears would lessen and she was more talkative and really liked to flirt with people. It was good seeing her social and relaxing for once and normally Jasper wouldn't pull her away unless she was falling on her face drunk. She never felt at ease at parties when Peridot was drunk though. Jasper herself was always so worried ever since the last party where Lapis made Peridot come with her and she had gotten so intoxicated that Peridot had slammed her head against something and ended up in the ER with stitches.

Ever since the last party Jasper didn't like Peridot going without her. She liked escorting her to and from parties and there was a sleepover party at the sorority Lapis was in and she convinced Jasper to come and to bring Peridot. Which Jasper was still confused as to how it happened. The easiest way to convince Jasper was through free food or sex but most of the time she was so adamant and stubborn it was hard to change her mind. Lapis had her ways and Jasper showed up an hour after the party begun with Peridot.

It was a party with a huge bed in the center of the floor and there were pillows and feathers everywhere. People were half naked in pajamas and Jasper easily spotted her girlfriend's blue hair across the room when they entered. They were only speaking for a few seconds before Jasper realized she had already lost Peridot in the crowd of people. “Don't worry about her. We'll drink a little and we can spend the night here.” Lapis kept trying to comfort Jasper. Handing her a bottle of beer that she pulled off another person. “Besides, Amethyst and Garnet are around here somewhere and you know they take good care of her.”

Jasper allowed herself to relax. She had two beers or was it six? She wasn't really sure at this point because she was pulled by so many people in different directions. She had been on the bed kissing someone when Lapis had pulled her to dance. There had been some sort of make shift pole in the room and Lapis was known to put on shows for everyone. It was distracting and the music was so loud and the crowd was even louder that when someone came up to her a good two hours into it she could barely understand what they were saying.

She got dragged off deeper into a hall and it took her a second to realize it was her cousin, Amethyst. The noises seemed to calm down and she felt she could finally hear something in this back room. “You told me to keep an eye on Peridot but she's been down here making out with Pearl for like a good twenty minutes.” She laughed and Jasper had moved around the couch to watch the two girls kissing.

“Peri?” She pulled her girlfriends arm and Peridot pulled from Jasper.

“What are you doing here?” Peridot smiled and hell, Jasper didn't know she could smile.

“How much have you had to drink?”

Peridot squinted at her, not sure she was understanding the question. “I found Pearl!” She shouted and Jasper and Pearl both covered their ears at her voice.

“I'm aware. Are you good if I take her?” She turned to Pearl whose face was bright red the entire time and she only nodded. “Give me your phone really quick.” Jasper added and helped Peridot off of the couch and she practically tripped into Jasper's chest.

Pearl rose an eyebrow and handed it to Jasper. Watching her scroll through her phone book and adding Peridot's number to it. “For next time.” Jasper smirked and Pearl blushed even brighter as she took her phone back.

“It's a good thing I don't drink, isn't it.”

“Probably.” Jasper looked down at Peridot.

“You're so tall.” Peridot looked so pleased with herself as she was clinging onto Jasper and Jasper was trying to move back through the crowd to find Lapis. Listening to Peridot chatting her ear off the entire time. Something about the colors and sounds and how nice Pearl had been.

“Lapis!” Jasper had shouted and it took her a second to pull herself away from the person writing on her thighs to come over to them. “Meet us in your room. We're heading up because Peri's like five minutes from passing out.”

Peridot was struggling against Jasper's protective arm around her to protest.

Jasper had to carry Peridot upstairs and around the crowd of people. The others had been banned from the second floor outside of the hallway that lead to the bathrooms but because they were “friends” of Lapis they were allowed to come and go when she was there.

It was much quieter in her bedroom than anywhere else. Jasper had set Peridot on the bed who only stretched and turned onto her stomach. Wiggling around on the bed and trying to remove her shirt. “Are you okay?” She had sat on the bed and her hand slid into her girlfriend's hair when she settled again and she nodded.

They stayed like that for a while. Jasper had kicked off her slipped and taken her bra off to get more comfortable and Peridot's head was in Jasper's lap. Trying to relax but at the same time continuously chattering away about some nonsense.


	12. SFW Lapis/Peridot - tiny Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once wrote an AU where Jasper was a tiny cat...Human - Hybrid thing? And Lapis took her in...And Peridot got annoyed.

“Lapis, what are you doing?” Peridot's voice came from the living room as she headed into the kitchen to watch her roommate at the sink. She had been filling it with water for some time and had heard the girl swearing and yelling about something. When she peered over the sink she could see a white ball of fluff clawing it's way into Lapis's arm.“Is that a cat?!” Peridot glared at Lapis. “You know we can't have pets here! You're going to get us kicked out.”

“Oh come on...it's just water.” She ignored her roommate, trying to coax the cat to get into the water with no avail. She tried dunking her arm into the water and getting the cat to come off as well but it just hissed and dug into her arm to climb up higher.

“You obviously have no idea how to take care of pets.” Peridot sighed, reaching for the cat gently and petting softly before it released it's grip on Lapis. She continued to pet the small thing as it purred in her hands. “Where did you find this things? It's so small and...” She poke it's cheek and the cat looked up at her. “cute.”

“It was rummaging around outside so I brought it in. She's dirty and needs a bath though. We probably need to buy her clothing too.” Lapis tended to her bleeding arm as she watched Peridot play with the cat. Neither of them knew much about these types of cats. They were obviously hybrids and part human but it was so small. Peridot could fit the thing in the palm of her hand and it just dug into the creases of her fingers as if playing with her.

“Oh no. We're not keeping this cat.”

At that word the small kitten looked up at both of them. It's eyes pleading as if it had to live with them. Neither of them could say no.

The two of them managed to clean the kitten with a mixture of small rags and a few cups of water. The cat seemed to refuse to let Lapis hold her until she was done being cleaned and was running around in some make shift outfit Peridot put together. It looked more like a toga than anything but it worked for now.

The kitten didn't seem to know many words. It knew enough to tell them her name—Jasper—and most of the other words it knew were hungry and bored it seemed. It always seemed to growl when it wanted to be left alone and most of the time the kitten would bury itself in Lapis' hair or sit in Peridot's pocket until it was warm enough to sleep.

Whenever Jasper was left alone with Peridot she would teach her more words in order to speak and whenever Lapis was with her they would joke around or go swimming together which Jasper found more fun than taking baths. They made a pair of floaties for Jasper and put her in a small bowl of water while Lapis was in the pool. Once in a while Lapis pulled her into the water but that was only as she got a little bigger.

Jasper didn't get much bigger in the few months since they had found her. She started off with her white fur and the orange skin but grew accustomed to strips over her skin. She already had a dark stripe over her gold eyes and always found herself amazed looking in at the tiny mirror in her make shift bedroom—which was a large cardboard box with the essentials for the time being. Her claws grew sharper and Peridot had threatened to cut them if she continued to tear up the furniture and she even was afraid of thunderstorms and had to sleep with both of her owners until she fell asleep.

Taking care of Jasper seemed easier than an ordinary cat. Jasper had the ability to talk and think for herself and eat human food—which she mainly demanded meat, fish or dairy—and write. The writing thing was hard. Jasper was extremely small and the golf pencils were hard for her to control with both of her hands.

Most of the time however, she just slept. Peridot and Lapis were always so exhausting to spend time with. Sometimes one would just sit there and pet her and the other would get her all riled up to fight and play. Lapis and Peridot both had many wounds from Jasper biting and clawing at their hands. She liked burrowing into whatever crevice she could and hiding or sleeping or waiting to attack.

“Did you find Jasper?” Peridot's voice came one morning.

“Nope. I have no idea where she is.” She sighed and grabbed the bag on the counter. Jasper loved the sound and always came out of hiding when she heard bags crinkling or food being brought inside. Sometimes she even tried to escape outside but the two had always stopped her. “Well, I guess she doesn't want these yummy snacks I brought home.” Lapis practically giggled, pulling out a small container and shaking it gently. Wherever Jasper had been hiding, she appeared in record timing. Climbing up Lapis' pant leg and onto her shoulder. She meowed, pawing for the treats.

“Settle down there, Jas.” Lapis chuckled, petting the small thing.

She nudged Lapis' cheek with her face and continued until Lapis gave her the treat. They were small biscuits it looked to be and Jasper sat on her owner's shoulder as she ate it. Swishing her tail back and forth and she stared at Peridot.

“You know she's going to get a lot bigger, right?” Peridot sighed. “We're not going to have the place for her here. She's a hybrid.”

“Well, how long do they stay this small?”

“I don't know. Two years maybe three. We just need to be prepared...”

“Okay but we can buy more right?” Lapis set the treats down and pulled Jasper down from her shoulder and onto the floor.

“No. We don't need more cats.” Peridot was lying for the most part. I mean, no they didn't need more cats but Peridot wanted at least six more like Jasper.


	13. SFW Halloween Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple of Halloween themed fanfiction last October. This one was about raking leaves !

One of Steven's favorite seasons is autumn. There's a huge difference in the hot and humid weather that the summer brings and it's never as chilly as winter. He likes the way the leaves change color and crunch underneath his feet, raking leaves and jumping into huge piles and just having loads of fun by himself. This year however, he's dedicated the entire month to teaching the gems about Halloween. The fourteen years he's been alive have taught him one thing and it's you're never too old to celebrate Halloween or learn new things.

This year was the first year he had more than just Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst to join in on the festivities. Lapis and Peridot had moved into the barn and Jasper was well, Jasper. Pearl helped Steven put together a list of everything he wants to do and teach the gems and the first thing he wanted to do was help the citizens of Beach City clean up their yard so they could start decorating. He realized too late there weren't many trees in their city and head out to Ocean Town instead. He brings Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis along with him and goes door to door with rakes and bags to help the best he can.

He's on his third house—making a quick way through the street because some of the neighbors helped out—and he's becoming tired. Amethyst hasn't been much help but offers to eat the leaves and Lapis has been lounging on a bag full of them while waiting for him to finish.

“I could turn into a giant fan and BLOW all of the leaves away.” Amethyst suggests and turns into a large fan to demonstrate.

“No, that won't work.” Steven shakes his head.

“Why are we even doing this anyway?” She shifts back and jumps into the pile Steven has made.

“Well, once we finish raking them all it'll be easier to put out Halloween decorations.” It wasn't like the ground wouldn't be littered in them again within a week but it was the thought of doing it that counted.

“Steven, we don't live here.” Lapis says holding a leaf in her hand and picking it apart.

“Come on guys. This is the beginning of the season. We'll be done raking in a week and then it'll be that much closer to Halloween.”

“It's not even October.” Amethyst rolls her eyes.

“Every day is Halloween when September hits.” He nods as if he spoke with much wisdom.

“Uh, I don't think that's how it works.”

“What else happens besides leaves falling?” Lapis asks and Steven turns to her.

“Lots of stuff! Animals start to prepare for hibernation for one but also Halloween movies air on television. The best part of September is the preparation for Halloween.”

“Well, what's Halloween?”

Steven tries to focus on his raking but also tries to give a good explanation. “It's just this cool day where once a year people can dress up in costumes and get free candy. But! There's pumpkin carving and hayrides and apple picking and parties. Don't worry about any of that though. Once we finish this, I can teach you everything there is to know about the best holiday.”

“Good thing September is thirty days because we're going to need the entire month to rake all of this.” Amethyst groans.

Steven somehow convinces Pearl to help out with raking. She's tidier and less likely to complain about keeping things clean and organized. Most of the time he asks Amethyst with help when he should have turned to Pearl in the first place but he liked how much fun Amethyst was when it came to stuff like this. With Pearl's help he manages to finish cleaning the yards and helping the citizens of his own city put up all of their decorations by October first.

Well, all but their own house.


	14. SFW More Halloween Fanfiction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is one about Halloween decorations~

Halloween shopping was on the to-do list for everyone who was interested in the holiday. Steven just happens to go overboard when he decides to go out and buy some with the gems. It starts with Pearl driving the group to Empire City where a small Halloween shop has opened up. The outside had a few inflatable ghosts and a witch pinned outside of the door that Steven swore they needed to buy while they were there. Everyone inside who was working looked like to be dressed up by Pearl's standards but they were just teens with colored hair and one was wearing a Frankenstein mask on the top of their head and looked to be a manager.

It wasn't that the gems have never seen Halloween decorations or celebrated before, but going out shopping seemed new for them. Humans dressing up was such an odd sight because as Pearl states, “humans spend too much time trying to be ghosts and werewolves instead of accepting the fact they are human and are going to grow old and die one day.” Steven just looked at her funny. It was his favorite holiday and he wanted to keep things interesting around the temple and bring the gems into more human stuff like carving pumpkins or even festivals.

He tries not to get distracted by all the cool things inside and grabs a cart to go up and down the aisles with. The back wall is filled with pictures of Halloween costumes the store sells but Steven wants to wait a day or two so he has time to decide what he wants to be just from the sheer amount of costumes on the wall. They start with the first aisle, it has a few non-Halloween items and more party supplies like cups and napkins but near the end are these decorations that make sounds when you touch them. Amethyst proceeds to touch every one she can and make them go off at the same time.

“Hey we should buy this!” Amethyst says when they reach aisle two and there's a large faux pumpkin she tries to eat.

“That's not real Amethyst! Besides, we can't just eat things in the store we have to pay for them first.”

Steven looks at the lights next, “some people put up house lights like they do for Christmas but these are black lights and they make your teeth glow!” He nods and the gems just look at him, “and these are just inflatable pumpkins and doormats and cool door hangers. We could put them up and tell people to 'beware'!”

“That's nice Steven but what exactly is the point of all of this?” Pearl asks, folding her arms across her chest.

“It's just for fun, Pearl! They even have fake cobwebs and spider decorations. Ooh, and stuff for costumes like accessories and junk. We can come here to buy costumes right after we decide what we want to be.” Steven hums, “I think you can be a vampire, Pearl.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, you can be mysterious and secretive-”

“Yeah and annoying and loud and a real spoil-sport.” Amethyst adds.

“Amethyst, please.”

“Oh, I thought we were just naming your personality traits.” She picks up a witches hat and puts it on top of Pearl's head. “Just be a witch, it's one letter away from-” Garnet stops her from talking rather quickly by putting her hand over her face. “Ugh, okay, okay.” She crosses her arms.

“We should get this.” She's holding a tiny plastic spider ring in her opposite hand. “I think this is all we need.”

Steven looks at the ring and then to the gems, “no. I think we need to do a lot more shopping. Maybe you guys can just wait in the car?”

“I'll do no such thing.” Pearl huffs.

“Let's just give him a little space so he can buy what he needs. I'll make sure they stay out of the trouble.” Garnet speaks and Steven goes to the next aisle.

Steven grabs a various amount of things on his travels down the aisles. A few different covers for their front door—because of how often it has to be replaced—ghost lights, Halloween stickers to decorate the warp pad with, some of the witches hats because he has a great scarecrow idea they can put out in the sand. He grabs a few other things before finishing shopping and looking for the gems who looking at the costume wall.

“I think I'm done but we have to come back just in case I need anything else and we can get costumes. Do you think Connie and I should do something together or maybe I should be a werewolf...” He thinks hard about this as he stares at the wall.

“I already know what I'm being.” Amethyst says as she puts on an eye patch, “I lost me eye in th' war. What do ye think?”

“Aw, yeah! You'll be a great pirate Amethyst! Now Garnet, I'm thinking a robot.”

“I think I'll just wear the hat.” She says, taking the hat still on Pearl's head.


	15. SFW EVEN MORE Halloween Fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually decorating for Halloween.

Steven makes a list of everything he needs to do for Halloween. He plans a party and a bunch of other events with Connie's help but right now he's working on the first thing on the list: decorating. Pearl helps him because she likes to keep things neat and organized and if she wasn't helping then Amethyst would have broken every light bulb in the string of lights they purchased. She's currently opening more packages and eating the plastic containers they came in, trying to untangle the wires while Jasper is hanging up them up on the roof. She's only helping because she's tall and Steven's puppy dog eyes were hard to say no to.

Steven doesn't have a plan for the decorations. Amethyst buries holes in the sand around their house and plants fake grave markers and even decorates that cliff with the holes in it from the last monster attack. Steven has mostly applauded everyone's hard work and provided lemonade during the past two hours of decorating.

Pearl is currently fixing the window decorations and door cover to properly cover the handles, “are you sure we need all of this...stuff?” She asks when Steven comes back up the stairs.

“Of course we do Pearl! We're decorating and Halloween isn't complete without good decorations.”

“So why do we need the stuffed pumpkin?” She points to the plush pumpkin sitting on the railing.

He gasps, “Plumpkin is very sensitive, Pearl. He just wants to get us pumped up for Halloween!” He smiles and Pearl sighs.

“Can you just help Jasper with the cobwebs on the roof? And be careful! Let's not have a repeat of last Christmas.”

He nods determinedly as he heads over to Jasper who is finishing hanging up the orange bulbs. “Pearl wants me to help you hang up decorations.”

“How are you going to help me exactly?” She asks, as she looks down at him.

“I could get a megaphone and cheer you on!”

“No.”

“You could put me on the roof and I could hang up the rest of the webs?”

“No. If you fall Pearl's never going to stop complaining to me about it being my fault.” She uses the staple gun in her hand to finish the last wire on the corner of the roof. “And I don't trust you with this thing...”

“Are you worried about me?”

“What? No.” She huffs, “just go help Amethyst. Leave me alone.”

Steven nods, heading down the stairs to the last gem helping him with the decorations. Amethyst had a can of spray paint and was vandalizing the graveyard she and Steven spent hours working on. “Good job on making this look realistic but I think it's missing something...” They did a small graveyard just in case the tide came up and tried washing away all of their hard work. It was fake gravestones and some ghost decorations and skeleton arms stuck in the sand.

“Like, a real body?” She says as she finishes with the paint can and proceeds to eat it.

“No, no. Maybe we can get Lion to dress up like a dragon and guard our house!”

“Yeah, cause that'll work.” She rolls her eyes, “this place looks like Halloween just vomited all over our house.” She heads back upstairs and Steven just takes a look over the house again, it's perfect for Halloween.


	16. SFW Amethyst/Peridot - Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an AU where Peridot was a professional ice skater who had an injury and met Amethyst who was a nurse.

Laying in a hospital bed wasn't the life her parents had planned out for her.

Peridot grew up on the ice, she was eight years old when she began to compete in competitions and her father stayed with her and coached her every step of the way. She had sponsors and choreographers, four dozen trophies and medals in their home in Ocean Town, she was even a World Junior gold medalist by fifteen years old and obtained four Junior Grand Prix titles over the past couple of years. She was talented, she's changed trainers and coaches so many times throughout the years and each one helps her just as much as the last but no one can help her through this. She should be on her way to Europe for a competition but a car crash completely damaged her leg and this was definitely not what her parents planned for her.

It happened three weeks ago. She was with her father heading back from the rink when a truck slammed into the car. Her father was fine, minor damage and a dislocated shoulder but Peridot's femur was completely broken. Surgery required a titanium rod to help heal the fracture but even with physical therapy there was no sign if she'd be able to compete again whether it in a year, two years or ever.

The constant news reporters and articles in the paper didn't make Peridot feel any better about it. There were so many articles about her and the accident, if she was going to come back to skate, coaches calling her, supporters leaving her voice mail and other skaters she's met through competitions coming to visit. It was obvious why she was so angry and bitter in the first place. She had nothing to fall back on if her career fell apart because of her leg. She has no real knowledge or experience for a normal job and making a list of the things she couldn't do was not helping the situation. She was stuck in a bed for another two weeks because of how extensive the damage was and because her mother was the one treating her in the first place.

She grew up with everything planned out for her. If she hadn't become an ice skater she would have gone to college and followed in her mothers step to become a doctor. Peridot always liked the science of it all; biology was fascinating but she wasn't one for the sight of blood and performing surgery made me nauseous. She makes sure to branch off types of doctors and adds it to her list.

She could still do it, make a new career and what felt like a new life.

“Seong...Cho rok?” She's working on her list on her tablet when someone says her name. It was her birth name and she rarely heard it. Her father was Korean and wanted to give her a traditional name whilst her mother was fond of a simpler approach. Peridot was just a nickname that her mother gave to her, something that caught on after she began ice skating and she felt was easier than explaining how to pronounce her name.

“It's Peridot.” She replies. 

“Not what it says here but whatever.” The nurse snorts as she comes into the room, moving a bunch of items around and the metal cart near the bed which unplugs her tablet. “Diamond wanted me to wheel you down and introduce you to the new physical therapist.”

“You really think I'm going anywhere when there's a piece of steel in my leg? Thanks, but no thanks.”

“It's not steel, it's titanium. Second, I'm just doing my job so you're going to get off your ass and come with me.”

“You know she is my mother and I could tell her that your personality is extremely offsetting and have you removed from my file, right? Can you please plug my charger back in and leave.” It wasn't a question.

“I knew your mom could be a bitch but I didn't think her daughter would be one too. Being injured doesn't give you any more of a right to be one either. Besides, your mom said if you don't come with me she's going to take your tablet.”

Peridot groans, turns off the device and sets it down. “Fine.” Whenever her mother gets someone to make her do something it involves taking things away from her. A video game system, her computer, her phone when she was younger and being stuck in a hospital bed with nothing to do did not seem like pleasant time. She was in her twenties and still being treated like a child which is something she felt she should just expect. “At least tell me your name so I know who to complain about when I talk to my mother.” She sighs, pulling covers off of her legs and the nurse comes over to help her off of the bed and into the wheelchair.

“It's Amethyst. Also, unlike you I have great charm so I doubt you're going to complain about me. By the end of the week you'd probably love me.”

Peridot never gets a good look at Amethyst because she doesn't look up or directly notice her. She just knows she has very dark hair and the ends are a whitish-blonde as if it was once dyed an unnatural color, her scrubs are lilac and her skin is much darker compared to the beige tone of her own. She's wheeled down a few halls before she ends in the additional building of the hospital. It turned into an expanded area for physical therapy, a few new offices and there was a pool. Peridot had never been in this portion of the hospital because she rarely was here if ever. A few twisted ankles growing up, a deep cut that needed stitches here or there but nothing as serious as this injury.

Amethyst parks the wheelchair near the windows of the room and Peridot has a chance to look around at the room. There are a few professional in the room, a handful of patients and Peridot groans looking at it. She's gone through physical therapy before but it only lasted a week and she was in Taiwan when it happened. This was different, worse than anything she's ever had to do and the woman walking over with Amethyst was incredibly attractive and it made things worse.

“Jasper, this is Peridot and she's exactly like her mother is except shorter.” Amethyst stops speaking, wanting to add a few other words to describe Peridot but decides against it. 

Peridot rolls her eyes before she gets a good look at Amethyst because she's cute, has a dorky smile and these dumb dimples. Jasper's worse, she's tall, muscular, the way she looks when she puts her hair up and throws on her doctors coat is probably too much for someone looking in her direction to handle. Peridot notices a lot of similarities between the two, besides height they have a similar dark shade of skin—with the exception of the white patches and stripes on Jasper's—same hair texture, length, body shape.

“Okay cool. I'm going to go eat a sandwich and then I'll come back for her.” Amethyst leaves the room and Peridot watches, “I am definitely not staring at that woman's ass,” she thinks to herself as she looks back at Jasper who is pulling a chair over to her.

“Tell me how your leg feels as if I'm not a doctor.”

It's the first thing Jasper says to Peridot and she immediately becomes frustrated. She was tired of people asking her how she felt and tired of people not letting her know when she could leave or if she'd be able to ice skate again. She was angry and had every right to be she decides. “I want to cut off my leg and beat the people who ask me that with it.”

Jasper frowns, “your mother recruited me yesterday to take over. All I know is the extent of your injuries and what I need to do to help you.”

“Well, you're not a very good doctor now are you.” She crosses her arms, showing a slightly sign of discomfort with her bandaged wrist. It was just one of the injuries she has sustained from the accident.

“Look, I know you don't want my help but I don't just waste my day helping kids to waste time. Your mother specifically asked me to help you and it's because she cares about you and she wants you to get the help you need.”

“You literally know nothing about my mother or me or my family.”

“I know what it's like to spend your entire life competing and having thousands of people depend on you. I know what that can do to a person but you're still young. You can either get the help you need and go back to skating or get the help you need and do something else with your life. Either way, you're going to get help and you can refuse it but Diamond is never going to let you do that and you know it.”

Peridot groans, already completely tired of every nurse, doctor, and whatever else was in this hospital. “Why do you guys all call her that? Isn't that a little informal?”

“If you're going to keep ignoring my question then you can sit there and wait until Amethyst gets back to take you to your room.” She leans back into her chair.

Peridot doesn't want help, she wants to overcome this on her own just like everything else she has had to overcome in her life. “I guess I'll just sit here then.”

“How old are you again?” Jasper asks as she rolls to the desk not far from where they are sitting and grabs a file from the table.

“Twenty. Why?”

“I was really into fitness when I was growing up. Around your age specifically I even got a job at a gym to help pay for school. I don't know what caused it but eating right, working out, things like that were really important to me.”

“Why are you telling me this?” She huffs as Jasper rolls back over as she's looking at the file.

“Because even though I took all of these measures to take care of myself it didn't make me any less susceptible to injuries just because I was healthy.”

Peridot rolls her eyes, “it sounds like you're saying I should have expected to be hit by a car.”

“No. I'm saying you're only human. Don't be so hard on yourself. I've broken twelve different bones in my life and if I went around throwing fits every time I broke something and jumped back into it immediately without therapy and without letting it heal, well I probably wouldn't be lecturing you right now.”

“Does my mother normally allow this sort of behavior from her employees?”

“Just the ones she knows can deal with your attitude.”

Peridot sighs, closes her eyes and takes a moment to think. She's scared away other people who have tried helping her. Professionals at the rink, doctors and nurses in other countries; none of them have quite been able to handle her before now. “Fine. I have a question though.”

“Shoot.” Jasper sets the file down in her lap.

“Are you-” She starts but is cut off when Amethyst comes back into the room and finds herself staring at the woman and immediately changes her question as she looks back to Jasper. “Are you going to make me do this today?”

“No. We can work on this tomorrow. I'll make a plan for you to follow along with an outline of a diet to go with it for you. I wouldn't normally do this but Diamond insists.” She moves out of the way when Amethyst comes over to take Peridot back to her room.

2.

Another two weeks goes by and Peridot's never wants to stay at another hospital again. She was tired of waking up random hours of the night, tired of the pain in her leg, of her physical therapy regimen, and of course tired of the food. She's lost a lot of weight, a lot of training time because of the injury, but even at home she would be doing the same thing she was doing at the hospital: nothing. Her days consisted of looking and posting on online articles about herself, editing her biography pages, complaining on twitter in a way to get sympathy. The only decent part of her day was whenever her mother made Amethyst come in to check on her.

She learned a little about Amethyst while in the hospital at least; things like she always cheated at card games, she was very good at cooking and had a baby brother. She also learned that Amethyst always comes to visit right before her shift ends and that she actually works at a neonatal nurse. She never talks about herself but brings up these random tidbits about herself like a name of someone she knows or story about when she was in college. Peridot deduces she's close to thirty and while much that older than her, while it was very obvious Peridot had a small crush on the woman, she couldn't help it. Amethyst knew more about her in just a few weeks than other people did in a few years.

Whenever Peridot needed something she tended to get Amethyst to help her. Sometimes it was just something from the cafeteria she wanted or someone to talk to, she was tempted to ask the woman to help her bathing but that might have been pushing it too far. Peridot does get away with much more at the hospital because of her mother's position but she wanted to stay civil with the nurses there.

After five weeks at the hospital, her mother allows her to discharge and stay at her house in the next town over. It's the house she lived in for a short time when she was twelve and can't even imagine how much her interests have changed from the old pastel green bedroom and the barbie dolls with their heads ripped off and replaced with dinosaur figures. She packs her things with Amethyst's help and even gets a ride home—after picking up prescriptions from a local pharmacy—from the same woman.

“Why do you so much for my mother?” Peridot asks the moment they arrive at the house.

Amethyst shrugs, “because she asks me to?” She has to help Peridot out of the car, hands her the crutches from the backseat and grabs the suitcase before helping her to the door. “It gets me out of doing my actual job, too.”

“Well, you work with pregnant women, right?” Peridot asks, struggling to walk up the stone path with her crutches. She really misses the safety of her wheelchair but at the same time she'd never manage to get around the house with it. The crunches should make things much easier, or so she believes, but she nearly falls twice and the effort and force of walking was worse than anything Jasper helped her with.

“I work with newborns. It sounds pretty easy but I do support services in the afternoon for one of the doctors and if we get too busy I'll get thrown into the clinic to help out your mom. That's the reason why I know her anyway.”

“How old are you?” Was the next question she asks as she manages—struggles—to unlock the door and get inside. Amethyst helps her again, a hand on her lower back to keep her steady as she steps onto the hard wood floor and makes it over to the stairs just so she can sit down on them for a moment.

“Geez, how old do you think I am?”

“Thirty?”

Amethyst snorts, “fuck no. I mean, no offense to Jasper but nah. I'm twenty six.”

“How?” She asks as she looks around the house and noticed a few small changes since the last time she's been there. The walls were repainted the same off-white shade, the floors were redone, iron stairwell reinforced from the wobbly thing it used to be and some design changes in their living room were noted as well. Anyone else might think they were walking into a designers dream world especially since every room in their house looked like it had been professionally put together from the stained clay coffee table to the wrought iron chandelier.

“The fuck you mean how?”

“Doesn't school take at least six years not to mention clinic work that could take a few years and licensing?” She points out as she watches Amethyst tie up her hair.

“No shit, you can look up things online. I'm impressed.” She takes Peridot's bag, “where's your room?”

“She did some work and gave me a room downstairs. I think it's off of the kitchen.” She grabs her crutches to stand up again and very slowly makes her way through the rest of the house.

“So, you guys rich or what?”

“So, there's a story behind this if you're interested.” She says as she makes it to the opened bedroom door and enters, motioning Amethyst to set the bag down on the dresser as she sits on the bed. “So, when my mother turned sixteen she hatched this plan to get pregnant.”

“How is that a plan?”

“I don't know. My grandparents were very skeptical at first but eventually they realized how committed she was to her career and her plan that they helped her. My grandfather on my moms side is a retired psychologist but he had medical training and friends in high places, and my grandfather on my dads side was a lawyer and they worked out something together to make this legal document about the pregnancy and birth and the first ten years after I was born.”

“So your parents don't really see you as a person, do they.”

“It's not like that. Yes, I lived overseas for a large portion of my life but my family still treated me like family. My mother just made it into a legal matter like she does everything.


	17. SFW Pearl/Amethyst/Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an AU where Pearl was a dancer who lived in Europe for like at least 6 months off and on a year and she comes home finally after her tour is over.

Pearl had been gone for almost six months. Spending her time doing performances in Europe and leaving her two girlfriends to themselves. It was frustrating for all of them; mostly talking online or video chatting on the phone when it was early morning there and the early afternoon in the outskirts of Beach City. It wasn't a large time difference, six or seven hours but it was the large distance that was killing them.

They hadn't always been in a relationship either. Pearl had practically grown up with Garnet. They lived next door and had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Amethyst came into the picture somewhere in middle school and they had been together ever since. They had other friends and other relationships but for some reason they always teased each other and flirted with each other—Amethyst mostly—and they tried dating. Wondering how badly it would ruin their relationship.

It hadn't though. They just slapped a new title on their friendship from friends to girlfriends and sure Amethyst had been more touchy and Garnet who has always been against public displays of affection seemed to be more affectionate. It was new for all of them and knowing the boundaries that came with it was different not to mention the sex.

Garnet and Pearl had hooked up once or twice in college and Amethyst had a drunk encounter with Pearl and no one asked what Amethyst and Garnet did together when Pearl was away in Europe. Well, Amethyst like to text Pearl with explicit detail about it and she always got hot on the idea of it. No matter how nervous she was at first when it came to making the first move or that tight coil in her belly whenever Amethyst sent her those pictures. Pearl felt like being away was mostly hard on her since they just started the relationship and she just missed both of them so much.

Most of the time she had to keep herself from worrying when neither of them messaged her back. She usually spent her time with her new friends and sometimes drinking and other times doing the most ridiculous of things such as tattoos at three in the morning. Usually she would be against such ideas but with a little alcohol in her system she could be convinced the earth was flat. Now, she wasn't drunk when it happened nor was she even the slightest bit tipsy. She wasn't sure if she had anything to drink when she went into a piercing parlor while in France or the subsequent tattoo parlor.

Coming back home was different for her. She hadn't been home in months and she was sure people barely recognized her. Her hair had been growing out and she really needy to cut the short and wavy mess. She was sure she had become thinner while overseas and her fashion sense had changed into more body type fitting outfits but of course keeping the over sized sweaters she wore when home.

When she finally made it home the first thing she did was head into her room and collapse on her bed. She needed to organize her things into the respectable place and take a nap. No one was even home at this time of day. Amethyst would be getting off from work and heading to band practice and Garnet wouldn't be home til closer to midnight because she tended to work doubles. She checked her phone and it was only eleven which made her groan. A nap would be fine on her part because it had been a fourteen hour flight next to some strange man who kept trying to flirt with her. It didn't help how anxious and worried she was about coming home and seeing her girlfriends and touching them.

Pearl heard a voice shushing someone which caused her to shift in the sheets and mumble something. She practically squeaked at the weight jumping onto her bed and the arms around her. “Why didn't you tell us you were coming home today? We could have planned a party!”

“I told Garnet. I'm too tired for a party.” Pearl moved again to sit up and Amethyst had attached onto her rather quickly. Pearl wrapping her arms around her girlfriend quiet easily. She still smelled like her lavender body wash but with hints of coffee beans looming in her hair from work.

“Too bad, we're going to have a party. Me, you and Garnet and I'll buy wine and we'll do whatever you want.” It took a few minutes for Amethyst to pull away from her. Wanting to savor the time they had alone before Garnet came back.“God, look at your hair.” Amethyst lifted a hand to touch her hair, sliding it down her cheek and her girlfriend blushed.“Ugh, I missed you so much. Garnet is so boring all she does is work extra shifts now that you're gone. She practically pouted before she moved to kiss Pearl. Long and lingering, almost as if she wanted time to remember those lips again.

When they pulled away, Pearl cleared her throat. “Well what have you been doing?”

“A half-assed job at work and oh yeah! We're playing a show on Friday and you have to come. It's going to be insane. I heard the DJ who plays at the club is amazing. I can't wait to show you my new moves.” They both seemed to laugh at how casually they were picking up past conversations. How easy it was to see each other again and not play twenty questions about her experience.

“Which moves? Dance or?”

“Wow, you haven't been back a day and you're already on the track to kinksville, population you.” Amethyst laughed and Pearl rolled her eyes. “But no, our track list is killer and my dance moves are too.”

“Yes, I can tell. You've pulled Garnet and I along to many dance clubs over the years.”

“You haven't been to this one yet.” A cellphone sounded and Pearl searched her phone on the mattress before finding it under the pillow. “Who is that?”

“Garnet.” She scrolled through her messages. “She wanted to know when I was going to be back because of the flight delay but the station cleared out quicker than we imagined and the storm passed within a few hours.”

“I think it snowed here like once while you were gone. Mostly rain and temperatures close to negatives which means less people at work and I get paid for doing nothing.”

“We had a huge snow storm this morning...I mean...” She squinted at Amethyst, “I don't know what I mean. Time zones are so strange and I mean I know we were only a few hours ahead but I'm ready for dinner and it's three.”

Amethyst practically tackled Pearl again, wrapping her arms around her waist and laying against the mattress with her. “I'll make you dinner. I'll give you whatever you want.” She sighed, “I just really missed you and I know I'm probably not good with showing it but I did.”

“You're doing a fine job.” She set her phone down and slid her hands into Amethyst's hair.

“We all know Garnet is worse than I am though. She's going to end up pining you down somewhere and hugging you and running away.”

Pearl laughed, “I doubt it. She's more open but she's definitely not an emotional person unless she needs to be. I think I've got enough emotions covered for the three of us.”

“Yeah. You're right. You probably cry every night about how much you miss us. Especially when you're out there touching yourself and screa—ow!” Pearl kneed Amethyst to make her stop. “Sorry. No need to be violent. I mean, I can be into that sort of thing if that's what you like.”

Pearl's phone went off again and she moved one of her hands to pick it up. Scrolling through the messages. “Garnet said she's going to come home early.”

Amethyst scooted away, “which means I am going to buy us some drinks and you can order food and we are going to party.”

Partying in Amethyst's words meant buying a lot of cheap wine and ordering Chinese food. She broke out their glasses and set up everything on their small coffee table and Pearl just organized everything as Amethyst set it down. “Do we really need to do this?”

“Look, you took a shower and you put your things away and now you need to relax.” Amethyst nodded as she heard the front door open and Pearl turned to look. They were both quiet and shared looks with each other as Garnet put her bag on the chair and took her jacket off to hang on the hook. “Hey Garnet, how was work?” Amethyst said with an awkward flare to her voice.

She walked across the room, stepping up to Pearl and sliding her hands to her face. She hadn't seen Garnet since the ride to the airport and hadn't touched her in what felt like ages.


	18. SFW Jasper/Peridot - Barnyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once came up with the idea of Jasper as a farmhand.

The farm outside of town had been known for housing delinquents. People that should have gone to jail and the owners take them in for a douse of hard work and better morals. It's how Jasper ended up there. A few close run-ins with some cops, an almost burglary charge and she remembers being fifteen and being brought to the place. It didn't her more good than harm. The owner of the place got her into a school, she joined a sports team and won achievements and trophies and there was a plaque in the living room of the house with her face on it. She changed in the past eight years; went to a community college for two years, had girlfriends and boyfriends and other long term relationships but her love for the farm kept her from pursuing most things.

She had an associates degree in science, aiming to learn more about agriculture business or even go into biology. She had strange interests and most people who met her wouldn't believe someone who liked like her worked on a farm—although she never mentioned side sports modeling she did to help pay for college—or even went to school or was simply intelligent more than the delinquent she had been as a teenager. She had just turned twenty four though and was planning on going back to school once the winter season had begun.

Her plans changed when a business woman started poking her nose around at the farm. She never saw the woman but the owner—Greg—had spoken to Jasper about it. Told her she wanted to do some sort of survey on the land and her daughter would be spending time around the place for the next few weeks or so. Jasper found herself overly curious in this. She had never seen the woman or her daughter around the farm until one evening when she was bringing horses into the barn and found a young girl inside.

“You can't be in here,” Jasper snapped at the girl and she didn't respond. Too busy petting one of the horses who hadn't seemed to be bothered by the unfamiliar hands. 

The girl didn't stay too long, grabbed her bag and left the place within ten minutes. Jasper wondered who she was, who the woman was and what was going on with her—Greg's—farm. 

It was two weeks since the girl started poking her head around in the barn and Jasper saw her more and more around the land. She wasn't hard to miss with messy bun tied to the top of her head and green, cat backpack she sported. Jasper tried not to bother her or say anything to her but sometimes when Jasper was doing her own work she'd watch her Jasper was never sure why she had been but she'd just watch and be writing something down on her clipboard.

It was late one evening, Jasper had been tending to the garden—in the front of the house—for the upcoming winter. Peridot—Jasper had finally learned the girls name from Greg—had come out from the main house and watched Jasper from the porch. “Why do you work here?” Peridot asked and it was the first thing Jasper had heard her said anything. She had an interesting voice, less posh and a bit higher than she expected. She didn't sound or look like a daughter of Diamond—the woman known as her mother—Jasper had seen pictures of her online and didn't see much of a resemblance in appearance or even nationality. 

“What do you want?” Jasper groaned, pulling her hands from the dirt and throwing some weeds in a bucket she had with her. 

“Stimulating conversation. It's boring out here.”

“Why don't you go home then?”

“It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't.” Peridot moves from the porch and comes down to Jasper and can't help but look over her appearance. The way her muscles moved under that plaid, buttoned down shirt and Peridot promised she wouldn't be seduced by her hips and the way they curved into her ass. Jasper was a very distracting woman and Peridot had watched her work and sweat and take her shirt off to reveal her sports bra just far too many times in the time since she's been here. 

“Why are you here?” 

“My mom wants to buy the land but I'm sure after she sees the survey I've been working on she'll look elsewhere. No need to thank me.” 

“Well, I wasn't planning on it.” Jasper gets up from her knees, they're grassy and dirty along with her gloves that she's pulling off and tossing into the bucket .

Peridot looks up at Jasper, she's much taller than her and Peridot backs up just a little out from intimidation. “Look, I'm only here for another week...Bare with me, okay?” 

“We'll see.” She rolls her eyes and grabs her things before heading back inside. 

When Peridot wasn't bothering Jasper while she was working, she was bothering Jasper when she wasn't working. She could be on her computer in the kitchen or cooking or just hanging out in the living room and the girl would be sneaking around somewhere. Jasper assumed Peridot got bored at the farm because she didn't know the place and didn't know how things worked.

The next time the two interacted Jasper had been in the coop with the chickens. She was feeding them and checking any eggs that might have laid. Peridot comes inside with her clipboard and Jasper looks at her, “you're not following me, right?”

“It's clearly research.” Peridot doesn't look up from her clip board.

“I'm getting really tired of this...Of you following me around and bothering me while I'm working.”

“...Once again, I'm not bothering you. You just happen to be in my way while I'm working.”

“What are you even doing?” 

“Geographical layouts, cost summaries, petting animals, and talking to you.” 

“And this takes a month? You're here all afternoon.”

“I teach a class in the morning and my time here is limited.”

“What do you teach?” Jasper crosses her arms over her chest, almost unable to believe the girl.

“Business, mainly. I also teach a non-credited computer class to anyone over eighteen over the summer. Fixing computers is more of my specialty but my mom asked this favor and I accepted.” 

“How old are you?” Jasper asks another question and Peridot moves where she's standing, looking over the hen in the barn. 

“Twenty six. Why?”

“How are you teaching at a college? Don't most people need a masters and are in their thirties?” 

“I graduated with my masters in business administration and management when I was twenty-two. I graduated high school early and spent five in college. I'm really smart, if you didn't realize.” She goes back to writing on the pad on her clip board. “I just want you to know my mom also can't legally buy this place. You're in between two state lines so she'd only buy the acres you use for crops.”

“I don't want either of you on this land. Greg isn't going to sell any of the land in the first place. He's owned this farm for twenty years and he's not going to give it up just because your mother offers him money.”

“He's got a son, right?”

“What?”

Peridot looks up to Jasper, “Greg, he's got a son? I'm sure the money would help him out besides when mother sets her mind to something...”

“Can you just go?” Jasper's frustrated again, she's more than just frustrated, she really wants to punch Peridot in her—stupid—face or kiss her. She's not really sure and ushers Peridot out of the coop and heads back to the house.

She speaks to Greg about selling the farm, wants his opinion on what he's planning to do. She understands he needs the money but in the years she's been here she's become attached to the place. It's more than wanting to stay here it's about the years she has put into the place. They talk over it for an hour or so and Greg decides he wants to sell the farm. He wants to move on with his life and thinks it'd be best if both of them leave. She's not sure what sparks this decision but he talks about wanting to go back to music—the one thing he's always wanted to do with his life before the farm was handed to him as teenager—and talks about Jasper taking care of his teenage son while he's gone.


	19. NSFW Amethyst/Peridot - Catnip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually no sex in this but like, I like the concept of Peridot being a hybrid cat and getting really horny on the scent of catnip.

There's a small spot on the center of the bed that Peridot always lies in when she's tired. The sun shines through the window and shines onto the blankets where they become warm and the heat that touches her skin is gentle and comforting. She spends most of the day with her legs curled into her chest in this spot. Without the warmth from the sun she has her blankets, and without the blankets she does have her girlfriend to cuddle up next to but she loves the heat from the sun.

The best part of being a hybrid was the multitude of traits she obtained from the cat part of her. The flexibility and speed boost, the obvious change in body parts, her sleeping schedule, and of course there were others but the worst thing that happens to her would be going into heat every once in a while, or things that had other effects on her like catnip. It wasn't her fault Amethyst brought it into the house or the fact she promptly stole the bottle and spilled it all over the hardwood floors and rolled around in it. Amethyst wrestled with her to pull her from it and tossed her in a bath to get the scent off of her. Peridot hated bathing and that was the real worst part.

For now, she was locked in the room until Pearl and Amethyst finished cleaning up the mess she had made. She's okay with it, comfortable in the sun until she hears a noise and the door open. It makes her ears perk up and her slanted green eyes open to look to see who it was. Her eyes narrow in on Amethyst, watches her walk around the room carefully before taking the spot next to her on the bed.

“You're free to go.” She pushes some strands back from Peridot's face and she blinks at the scent on her hands. Pushing her head against the hand and rubbing the side of her head and cheek against the palm. Sometimes Peridot did it when she wanted someone to pet her and Amethyst didn't mind doing it but this was different. “What are you doing?” Amethyst pulls her hand back and Peridot looks at her.

“Your hands smell nice.”

“It would. It's catnip.” She snorts, “I just had Pearl help me clean it up.”

“You mean Pearl cleaned it up while you sat back and watched.” Peridot flattens her legs to stretch them out, and lifts her arms to do the same thing. Her shirt rises just a little and she's feeling too lethargic to even think about fixing it.

“I didn't sit back and watch. I sat back and ate a sandwich. But, I was just coming to tell you that you are free to go back in the living room.”

“Hm...” She giggles, “I still feel weird.” It's not just the scent still on her body but on Amethyst's as well.

“Never knew catnip works on humans the way it works on cats.” She begins to scratch behind one of Peridot's ears and Peridot becomes extremely content at the feeling.

“I'm not human though, not really.” Peridot didn't really classify herself as a half breed and didn't classify herself as a human; she was just a cat. The ears and tail, the fine blonde fur against her skin, her diet, the reaction to toys and catnip, and her need to sleep eighteen hours a day amongst other things. She didn't really like being classified as a human even if she had all of the working parts.

“Yeah, you're better than us, 'humans.'” Amethyst jokes. “Catnip is your weakness; it's like a drug for you.”

“Hm, nooo.”

“Dude, you're purring.” 

Peridot whines, sitting up on the bed and pressing her head into Amethyst's chest. She's rubbing her head and the side of her face into her skin, the scent of the catnip is faded but it's still there and Peridot wants to roll around in it.

“I'm going to cuff you to the bed if you don't relax.” 

“No, you're not.”

“Maybe I'll just go leave.”

“Amethyst.” Peridot whines her name again and wraps her arms around her neck and Amethyst's hand goes back to petting her until she's purring. 

“How do you feel?” Amethyst asks, her hand sliding into the mess of blonde hair.

“Hot and good...A little weird still.”

“Weird how?”

Peridot doesn't answer the question and relaxes into the hand touching her hair instead. Closes her eyes and relaxes her arms against Amethyst's shoulders. She's prone to falling asleep easily, it was the animal part of her that needed the rest but even if she wasn't a cat she'd fall asleep in Amethyst's arms regardless. However, Amethyst stops the motions of her hand and Peridot pulls back to look at her.

“Why'd you stop? Your hands feel nice.”

“Yeah? Well, you were falling asleep.”

Peridot nuzzles against Amethyst's shoulders, that stupid smell was all over her girlfriend and Peridot had to take a bath just for a little peace of mind earlier. Yet, even with the effects nearly gone the scent from Amethyst's skin is bringing them back. The woman puts her hand back to Peridot's head and begins to rub her thumb on the back of an ear. “It's sort of like being hyped up on sugar to the point where you want to run a marathon but also really lethargic and horny at the same time.”

“You want me to do anything to help that doesn't involve you rolling around in catnip again?” Amethyst chuckles.

“Yes.” She goes quiet, hums against Amethyst's skin and breathing in the lingering mint scent over her skin. Her teeth trail across her shoulder and against her neck, biting


	20. SFW - Amethyst/Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys remember my fanfic, "How to Date Your Best friend," This was going to be part of a chapter I had wrote when I was continuing the situation. It was just them talking about having sex and their relationship.

It's raining when Peridot wakes back up and she's alone on the couch this time. She isn't sure how long she's been asleep but she turns to look at the television screen that's lightning up the darkness of the room. She squints, trying to see to read the time and she can only make out the number three and it's good enough for her. She hasn't been asleep for that long but she huffs as she closes her eyes again. She hates waking up, hates getting up and if she could lay in bed forever she would because it was comfortable and she loved the feeling especially when it was raining. She has to get up though, grab her phone and find out where Amethyst went off too. Her stomach growls and she guesses she could make something to eat while in the process.

Getting up is hard but she manages and stretches out her arms before looking for her phone. It's a challenge until she remembers it's in her bedroom and heads into it to is a challenge until she remembers it's in her bedroom and she walks into it to grab it. She can hear the shower in the room running when she enters and she guesses she found Amethyst. She heads over to the opened door, “have you eaten yet?” She calls over the water.

“Yeah, I left some on the stove if you want any.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Peridot trudges to grab her cellphone from the dresser and checks it before replying to Jasper's messages. “Should I just ask her?” She texts back and waits for a reply as she heads into the kitchen. She's able to talk about so many simple things with Amethyst, some turn into arguments but at the end they become civil again. Family conversations, friends, going out on a date but sex wasn't something that ever came up. Amethyst seemed slightly phased by the list of dating suggestions whenever they turned sexual but maybe being honest and opened would be better. She groans thinking about it, grabs a bowl from the cabinet and checks her phone again when Jasper replies.

“Either ask her or jump her.” Peridot snorts at the response.

“I'll keep you updated.”

“I know you will.” Jasper sends an emoticon of a winking tiger and Peridot shakes her head as she opens the lid on the pot.

Peridot's in the middle of eating on the couch when Amethyst comes out of the bedroom and Peridot nearly chokes on the food she's eating. “Where's my blow dryer?” She asks, dressed in only a small towel wrapped around her body.

“Uhm...” She clears her throat, “check the closet. I moved a bunch of stuff to clean when she came over the other day.”

“Gotcha.” Peridot makes sure she doesn't stare at Amethyst while she's rummaging in the closet and continues to focus on the food in her bowl. “How is the food?”

“F-Fine. I think cooking might be one of your talents.”

“You think?”

“Whatever. Go put on some clothes.” She stutters a little, getting up to go into the kitchen and wash out her bowl when she finishes eating.

Peridot takes a little time to herself. Grabs a muffin from the counter and eats it, makes another cup of coffee and chugs it and sends a quick mayday to Jasper before heading into her room where Amethyst is rummaging for clothes in. She's at least wearing some clothes this time. A loose tank top that ends at the hem of her underwear and she's not wearing pants, of course. She wonders if someone is testing her.

Peridot takes off her cardigan and puts it on the dresser, sets her phone on top of it and looks over to Amethyst. “Okay, I have a question.” She's trying to build up some courage to ask, to find out what the issue was in their relationship that they hadn't had sex yet or done anything other than a lot of kissing.

“Dude, I've been waiting for you to ask me.” Amethyst replies as she comes over to sit on the bed.

“Do you want to have sex?”

Amethyst freezes, “what?” She shifts on the bed, “I so did not think you were going to ask me that.”

“I understand if you're not comfortable with it but maybe we should talk about it at least.” Peridot bites her lip as she comes over to sit next to her.

“Ugh, it's not that.” She groans.

“Alright, so what is it? Are you afraid of something? Worried?”

She groans again, louder.

“Do I have to keep guessing?”

“No, I'll tell you.” She sighs, “I'm worried that if our relationship doesn't work out having had sex is going to complicate things.”

Peridot hums, “like, can you save a friendship after a failed relationship when you still have feelings for them?” Amethyst nods. “I guess having sex would be like crossing the Rubicon.”

“Whating the what?”

“Never mind. Our views on sex are very different. You see it as an emotional bond and I see it more as a physical...activity. But it's different with you...” She looks away from Amethyst, trying to piece together what she wants to say.

“I don't want to have sex with you if it's just going to be a thing and it's not going to mean anything. I mean, I get that you can do that with Jasper but you can't do it with me.”

“I wouldn't do that to you, I just need you to speak to me about these things. I'm not going to sit and guess why every time you're annoyed or when I ask you something and you groan instead of giving me a proper response. I just need you to know and understand that it's going to take time for me because I'm not going to fall in love with you by tomorrow.”

“I'm not expecting you.” She crosses her arms. “Like, I like you and we've known each other for so long that I'd totally be okay with it happening but I know you, P. Fall in love with me for real and then we'll see.”


	21. NSFW - Pearl/Garnet - Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can be honest I have no idea what this fanfic was about. Something about Pearl and Garnet dating in the past, breaking up, and meeting back up again? Maybe? That sounds right.   
> This is also the longest fanfic I ever wrote in one sitting. it's about 11,000 words.

Thirty minutes before they opened the employees were huddled up in the main dining area. Sitting down at various seats and staring at their bosses while waiting for everyone to settle down with drinks and breakfasts. There was a sudden meeting called for the night before last and everyone had complained or had been rather intrigued about the urgency of what had been going on.

“I know that we already had a meeting this month but I just wanted to touch base on a few notes that I've received from my parents.” Their boss looked across the room, nodding as a dark gray haired employee came to sit down in the front. “We have the owners of The Little Gem coming in tomorrow because Sapphire thinks it's a good idea that we bring in someone new to look at the place. Peridot...” She turned to look to the manager standing next to her.

“Right, we're going to be closing the place down for a few days and remodeling the kitchen with new equipment in order to bring a few new items into the restaurant for the winter. We have new desserts that one of the owners is going to be working with our cooks in order to produce and we're going to be adding more seating in the front. We're swapping out our computer system and we'll have a few new rules in place by then. The people we have coming in have been in this business for only a few years and have a bar in the top five in the area.”

Someone rose their hand and Peridot looked from her clipboard with an eyebrow raised. “Yes...Steven?” She squinted at his name tag.

“Uh, Lapis wants to know if we're still working this week?”

“Yes. They'll be here tomorrow and they're leaving at the end of the week. I'll post a new schedule for the change and we will be closed but you will all still be working so we can work around the new system and learn the new recipes.” Peridot nodded.

“We're also hiring again so if any of you guys have friends or any family who wants to apply.” The other added and everyone just nodded and looked at each other. “I'm not here tomorrow so Peridot is going to be handling everything until I'm back. I expect all of you guys on your best behavior while they're around. No one play any pranks or give anyone a hard time. If I'm not around my parents want them in charge. Listen to whatever they tell you to do or anything they say to you.” She looked at the girl who came in last and she rolled her eyes back.

“Any questions?” Peridot spoke and everyone looked at each other while a handful of them shrugged. “Good. You're dismissed.” She spoke as she walked away and the employees began to break apart.

“Garnet!” Steven came up to her followed by another employee.

“What is it Steven?”

“I was just wondering if this meeting counted as our monthly meeting and if we were still having our normal meeting at the beginning of next month.”

Garnet blinked. “Yes.” She cleared her throat, “this was just an emergency meeting. Don't worry we're still going to do employee of the month on the first.”

Steven smiled before heading off to get things ready for their breakfast rush.

The rest of the day went smoothly and most of time things just did for Garnet. Ever since she was younger she was also so calm and collected. She got the things she set out done and had the best staff in her personal opinion to be working with her. Most of them were friends from when she was younger or friends of the family. Amethyst—the gray haired girl who was always late and was actually in line to become a manager—was Garnet's best friend. Steven was the son of a family friend and her other employees like Peridot and Lapis were college roommates and close friends.

She never mixed business with pleasure. She kept her friendship with them outside of the work place and more suited towards after hours. Garnet had gone out with Amethyst enough times and seen her get wasted and still have to go in for work the next morning or get her shift covered. Garnet expected her employees to behave and be the best and not have to be told what to do and when to do it. They've been there long enough and should just know how everything works.

Peridot—the manager of all things finances or so she claimed—was someone who was moved up after her incessant begging. She threatened to quit on multiple occasions after two years of working there because Ruby and Sapphire weren't moving her up and she wasn't going anywhere with the job. Garnet had stepped in and spoke to the two about it. About putting in some sort of system for rewarding the employees and with Peridot even arranged their money to make their food costs cheaper and their menu more effective which of course promoted Peridot up to a manager for the place.

As a manager she was strict and Garnet was relaxed. Peridot was always finding ways to cut costs in dollar amounts and did their stock and payroll and schedule and with all of the things she did still found time to arrange their weekly and monthly meetings. Garnet relied on Peridot for almost everything she couldn't do. Garnet usually helped the kitchen and their bake team and planned out their new items and construction products. She kept her responsibility over the entire place while her parents weren't around and made sure to keep everything in perfect condition.

Weirdly enough, Garnet and Peridot were a perfect team together.

When neither of them around the responsibility actually fell on Amethyst. It seemed weird to give someone who was always late and had such a wild personality a role like that but when it came down to it she was the most reliable person there. Her position was always a supervisor but the things she could do were still limited. She had access to the managers office and was good with making phone calls and managing employees but she found it easier to stay up front on the floor. Helping with wine choices and expediting which was her favorite past time.

The owners came in the next day where it was just Peridot and Amethyst. Garnet had an opportunity to make her restaurant more public especially with the small remodeling and new items they were adding. She would be gone for a few hours and not be back until mid way through their dinner service. Peridot was normally fine without Garnet around. Sometimes there was an occasion where she needed to be called and come in which was fine for Garnet. She'd rather be asked for help than let the place go up in the flames.

This was different however. Peridot had let the owners around their restaurant. Letting them use the side room off of their main dining area to plan what they were doing. It was an extra room that Garnet had originally wanted to use for parties but became a storage room with barely any storage in it. It was just a large room with chairs and a table and some boxes stacked up on the sides and a door you needed a key to open to get in and out.

The other employees didn't see much of the two owners. There was a lot of whispering about them back and forth which Amethyst had mainly started. She had seen a glance or two of them. One was towering over six foot with long haired tied in a bun with a handful of pens and markers shoved in and the other was shorter and thin with short, pink hair and Amethyst recognized her laugh from somewhere.

They had a free spot in between their lunch and dinner. It was around two or three in the afternoon where Amethyst had went off to investigate the two owners. She ran into one of them helping in the kitchen and didn't even get a word in before her voice rose and she was criticizing someone for something and Peridot had scolded her for yelling at her employees. Amethyst was out of the kitchen in a flash and headed out into the dining area where there was no one sitting down to eat but a few people at the bar counter for drinks where another employee had been chatting.

She saw the pink haired owner who had been mumbling something to herself. “This just won't do.” She said a few times and Amethyst walked up behind her.

“Hey.”

She jumped and looked behind her with a hand over her chest. “Oh, hello there.”

“Pearl?” She rose an eyebrow and laughed. “You're the mysterious owner of one of the most popular bars in the state?”

“Well, I guess that's me. Hello, Amethyst.” She lifted her hand to wave and the girl pulled Pearl into a hug rather quickly. “Oh, it's good to see you too.”

“Does Garnet know it's you? That you're the person who her parents hired to help us remodel?”

“I thought she did? I don't really know I haven't seen her in so long so when this opportunity came up I just sort of went with it.” Her hands slid around Amethyst's back as she followed through with the hug before pulling away. “Who else is here? I assume if you're here then-”

“Pearl!” A voice called out and she watched the curly haired boy come towards her to hug as well.

“Steven. How are you doing? How is Greg?”

“Oh I'm great and Dad is totally fine he's been working at the car wash and putting his music online. He's pretty popular now which is good. He's working towards an old dream of us. I can't believe you're here though. Does Garnet know?”

“Well, like I was telling Amethyst.” She pulled away from Steven, “her parents were the people who called us and Jasper was the one who was supposed to come here but she convinced me to come, too. I thought it would be a good idea but then I remember that Garnet and I didn't end off on good terms.” She sighed, “but I have work to do. No need on worrying about the past.” They left Pearl to finish her work and both went back to the hostess stand.

“We've got to get them together.” Amethyst said almost immediately as Steven began to sign into the desk and set things up for dinner.

“It'll be like a super secret spy mission.” Steven's eyes lit up when he spoke, “wait? Do they even like each other?”

“Please. They were in love with each other and too stubborn to admit they were.”

“What happened though?”

“You're too young to understand but I'll tell you anything.” Amethyst grinned. Steven had just turned eighteen within the past few months and Amethyst was only a couple of years older than him and barely legal herself. “When Pearl was a senior they went to prom together. You know as friends though. Pearl completely freaked herself out about it because you know she's in love with Garnet or was in love with her. Garnet was in college and ended up standing her up so to speak and it wasn't anything on purpose either like...I think it was an emergency and I don't know much after that. They got into a huge fight about it though and they just stopped speaking after that. I'm sure there's a lot more to it though.”

Steven listened to Amethyst as she spoke, nodding and making small sounds to show he was paying attention. “It makes sense but like why did it matter to Pearl so much? I mean if they weren't dating and were just friends. Do you think they were secretly dating? Like, Garnet's pretty good at keeping secrets.” 

“Nah, Pearl can't keep her mouth shut. She loves to brag.”

“You've got that right.” A voice came up behind them and they both turned to the other owner. “What are we talking about?”

“Pearl's in love with Garnet.” Steven blurted out and Amethyst had to cover her mouth before he had finished speaking but Jasper had caught on.

“Damn, that's why she turned me down.” She scratched her head and then stretched her arms. Standing onto her toes which only made her hover over the two shorter employees even more. “My name is Jasper by the way. I'm not from around here so from what Pearl's said you all have history? Good for you but keep it out of your mouths while you're working. I get that you like to gossip-”

“Okay but we're thinking of ways to get Pearl and Garnet together or at least in the same room to talk. I don't even know what's going to happen with Garnet comes back tomorrow and she and Pearl are like, near each other.” Amethyst squinted as she spoke.

“Me either. We'll figure something out!” Steven spoke so cheerful and watched Jasper roll her eyes.

“On your own time. Get back to work.” Jasper sauntered away when she spotted Peridot coming into the dining hall and Peridot almost immediately turned around and walked away. “Come back here!”

Amethyst and Steven shared looks with each other before laughing.

Dinner went through perfectly and Jasper and Pearl tended to the line and helping expedite food for the rush. Pearl went through her way to help bake for dessert and Jasper even tended to helping dish and the bar. Some of the frequent customers were a bit confused to see the new people around but seemed surprised at their service. The two together seemed to be just what the place needed when Garnet wasn't around. With their boss they seemed a bit frazzle but with the four extra hands things went so smoothly. Pearl made sure of it.

The next day seemed to be a little awkward when Garnet had returned from the radio interview. She noticed Pearl seconds after coming in one morning and the two just exchanged glances before Garnet hid in the office. It's where she stayed most of the morning, watching the cameras and noticing where Pearl was and making sure she was free to roam around without running into her. She wasn't afraid of Pearl but was afraid of what would happen if they started speaking to each other. She never wanted to admit she had feelings for the girl. Even if it was the most obvious thing to everyone.

She rarely let her past come back to bite her in the ass but this was one of those things where she had no choice but to accept. Her parents made the decision and at first it was just Jasper coming into the store to help out. Help make new chances and help the staff when she wasn't around but now Pearl was in the picture. Her stupid high school crush and the same girl she had a one night stand with after their graduation party and never spoke to her again after. It didn't seem like something Garnet would do and Pearl couldn't believe it herself but Garnet was just scared and would never admit it. Never admit that was in love with Pearl and never admit she still had feelings for the girl.

Seeing her just ended up bringing up old feelings and old memories of the two of them. She even remembered the night they shared over five years ago. Pearl spread out over her bed was just one of the most alluring sights and she wouldn't lie that she dreamed about that for months after it happened. She wondered if they confronted each other about it if things would be different now. If they would be in a relationship or something else.

She groaned loudly in the office when the door opened and Peridot had come inside. “It's just me.” She spoke and Garnet breathed to calm herself down. She never let anyone see her out of control. She stayed in a current stand of calm, cool and collected.

“Hey, Peridot.” She nodded, putting her fingers back to the computer and finishing up her report of the morning.

“Are you feeling alright?” She was removing her jacket as she spoke; sliding it onto a hook and putting her bag onto the desk. “You look rather pale.”

“I'm okay. I just want this week to be over with.” She let out a weak chuckle as she brought up the roster for the shift and printed it out. “Is Steven fine with working this morning?”

“He said he doesn't have class on Friday's. It's on the availability and I'm sure he would have said something if he couldn't. Have you spoken to Lapis about the cell phone policy?”

“I'm fine with her using it for music while she's working but she keeps taking phone calls in the middle of her shifts and it's why I moved her to the bar.”

“I'm sure it'll work. She'll keep her hands busier since the bar is pretty active lunch to dinner.”

They continued their conversation about moving people around in the area. Shifting Jenny to the bar as well and moving Sadie back into bake for the afternoon. They had two interviews later in the evening and an orientation for one of Steven's friends they hired as a new hostess or server. They weren't sure where they were going to be putting her for the time being.

Most of their employees were cross trained in various stations. It was something they did which was important early onto into the business opening. They had fewer employees and liked the idea of all of the cooks knowing bake and all of the service attendants also being able to expedite and work in the front. Some people however, like Steven and Lars were put in their perspective positions and were not getting moved around. It worked well for the most part. Everyone loved Steven out on the floor and Lars worked better in the kitchen than he would on the main floor since he had tendencies to be rather lax and get less work done and could be rather rude with customers.

At first it took a while to get used to everyone in their respected roles. Garnet helped out the best she could as she had been trained in the kitchen by her mother, Ruby and Peridot only knew how to boss people around and was rather good in the bar and the window. Making sure food got out and everything was properly plated and cooked.

Peridot bit at her fingers as she looked over the schedule. “Let's move Amethyst to the back tonight. I'll work up front and help everyone if you want to avoid Pearl.”

“I'll help out in the kitchen if they need me. I just want to finish these phone calls and the paper work for the contractor. Did Pearl and Jasper even draw up any plans?”

“They sort of make their own ideas and then compare them together to see what's best for the place. I think that's what they were doing last night.”

“Yeah, Pearl was here when I came in so I assume they were here late. She's a morning person though.”

“Not that I care but what happened with Pearl and you? You seem fond of her because every time you mention her name you make this face.”

“I don't make a face.” She pulled away from her computer to look in their book. Checking notes that were left for them by Amethyst or the others. “So, what's going on with you and Jasper?”

“Nothing.” Peridot practically squeaked. “I just find conversations stimulating with her compared to Steven who goes on and on about comic books.”

“You love comic books.”

She shushed Garnet, “I know but he hates my favorite series and-” She was cut off when the office door opened and Amethyst came in.

“What exactly do you two talk about?” Garnet asked and nodded to Amethyst to acknowledge her presence.

“She tells me about her work out program and she has a dog that her mom takes care of.”

“You hate dogs though.”

“Jasper doesn't know that.”

“You hate animals in general.”

“Jasper doesn't know that.” She repeated.

Amethyst made a face at the two of them. “What the hell is going on in here?”

“We're talking about the schedule for today.”

“Uh huh.” Amethyst nodded, removing her coat and setting her bag on the hanger before rummaging for her cellphone. “Sounds like you're talking about Jasper to me.”

“We're not talking about her. We were clearly discussing their remodeling plans.”

“So you were talking about Jasper.”

“Shut up!” She yelled and Garnet gave her look to calm down. “Sorry...” She cleared her throat, “I'm going to double check prep work for the morning and make sure everyone is comfortable with the switch we're making.” Peridot headed out of the office and Amethyst stifled a laugh as she left.

“Don't rile Peridot up it's bad enough she has to work with the holiday schedule where everyone is trying to take off.” She turned in the chair to look at Amethyst.

“We could just close that week?”

“I was thinking about it actually. Waiting til right before Christmas to do construction and opening after the new year. I mean I have another two weeks before then but I think it might work out better?”

“Yes but also everyone is going to complain about not making any money.”

“When Peridot came in and changed our budget around it gave everyone a raise. I'm pretty sure no one is going to complain especially at the amount of hours they will get with our reopening. We're going to be packed and it's why we're hiring more people now. Did you want to go ahead and trying interviewing?”

“Ah, I don't really know. I mean I could sit in on one or if you give me a guideline but I feel like I might not be the best person to do that.”

“I've known you for a long time, Amethyt. I know you're a hard worker and I think you'd be good on your own. I could have Peridot oversee it if that makes you feel more comfortable but if you want to take these steps in becoming a manager I need you to try.” She tried to explain it the best way she could without making it seem like Amethyst wasn't capable.

“Yeah, yeah. I hate when you're right.” She stretched and moved to sit down in the spare chair in front of their second computer. Checking clock in times and it only lasted a minute when the two heard a crash from the kitchen and Peridot yelling at Jasper or so Garnet saw on the camera. “I swear those two need a room already. Speaking of that...What's going on with you and Pearl?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

There was a knock on the door and Garnet rolled over to open the door from her end. Peridot was on the other end again. What's wrong?”

“Can you come out here?” Peridot sighed and Garnet stood up to leave the office.

Outside of the office lead into the dish area and the kitchen was right off of it behind the main dining hall. The dish area was also responsible for their baking and it broke up into two different parts. Their kitchen however was large and U-shaped with a few different stations where her employees were starting their preparations for the day.

Garnet didn't see anything unusually wrong when she came into the kitchen. Jasper was arguing with Pearl about something and another employee had been cleaning up a few broken plates which explained the crash they had heard. “Freeze.” Her voice came loudly and both of them stopped to look at Garnet who motioned them out of the kitchen and into an empty area. “What's with all the shouting?”

“Nothing we can't handle.” Jasper replied.

“No. Jasper has this ridiculous idea on moving the kitchen stations to make room for the change in equipment which is going to hinder production.”

“No it won't. It's going to make things smoother back here. You don't even work in the fucking kitchen.”

“How is moving the stove here and a heating fridge on the other side going to make things smoother? You do realize you're like six foot five and it takes you five seconds to get from one place to the other. Most of the kitchen staff isn't going to be able to make way with that change. Look, our plan was to get rid of the fridge and use the walk-in to store other items since there's enough room in there. We're going to put a new stove here and replace the other one and it'll make the flow a lot easier.” Pearl went on with her rant. Explaining every single point in which Jasper was wrong and she was right. Garnet was sure she had never seen Pearl get so worked up over such a simple design.

“Stop. Both of you stop. Pearl go into the dining hall and Jasper go to dish. You're both adults and I shouldn't have to separate you but you're both yelling at each other in the middle of my kitchen. My employees are trying to work and I won't have this tension. I know my parents are the ones who asked you to come in but it doesn't mean I can't make you leave.” Garnet kept calm the entire time. Making sure both of them knew she had the final say.

“I'm sorry, Jasper.” Pearl spoke before she left to head off into the dining room. Trying to cool down on her own while Jasper only seemed to roll her eyes and head off into the back.

The arguing seemed to be resolved as the day went by. Pearl had given Garnet her plans for the new equipment and Peridot went over the costs of that along with the new design of the storage space they had been planning on turning into a private banquet area or dining room. Whichever name stuck first.

Things were going smoothly again and Garnet still managed to avoid speaking to Pearl about their past or relationship. Their conversations would only consist of talking about the building design or the new frame work ideas they had for the bar and lighting to make it more eye catching. Garnet was relieved nothing came up about their past relationship until Lapis came into a room on the fourth day and said, “did you guys used to date?” Amethyst had paid Lapis twenty dollars to do it. Wanting the two women to talk about their relationship. An awkward sound came out of Pearl's mouth and she walked away. Heading into the private room and Garnet just looked at her. “Amethyst paid you to do that didn't she.”

Garnet actually went to talk to Pearl after this. Making she was fine and not overwhelmed or anxious about Lapis bringing it up. Pearl was never good at forgetting things that happened in the past and not beating herself up for it. When she did enter the private room Pearl's fingers were picking at her cuticles and looking at the mess of boxes she had already begun to go through and toss any dated items away. 

They didn't say much to each other. Garnet made sure she was okay and Pearl gave that awkward chuckle which was her tell when she was lying. “You know you can talk to me.”

“Well you completely ignored me for a good year once so I don't know if I can actually talk to you.” She groaned, not wanting to start their conversation with a fight.

“I deserve that. I know what I did was wrong but I completely broke apart over that.”

“And how do you think I felt? If you didn't want to be in a relationship with me then why did we...” She sighed, “we shouldn't be talking about that here. Let's just not.” She ran a hand through her hair before grabbing one of the boxes in the pile and going through it.

“I refuse to let you help out until you talk to me about this.”

“I've tried talking. I've tried a lot of things and I gave up and I moved on with my life. After this month you can go back to ignoring me again.”

“I just would like if we could start over.”

Pearl made a sound. “I'll think about it.”

Pearl thought way too long and way too hard about it. It was over a week into them being there and the holidays were coming up. She was barely talking to Garnet except when she was ask how her day was or how she slept. It was awkward in her opinion especially after the stunt Garnet had pulled a few years ago. Pearl couldn't help but resent her for what happened even if she was still in love with the woman. She could have been the bigger person but it was hard for her since Garnet never apologized to her and never tried to make good of the situation.

Garnet was in the dining room before they opened. Another mandatory meeting where she announced they would be closed Christmas Eve into New Years and would be having a small party at the restaurant for anyone who wants to come or bring food. Most of the employees were in for the idea. Even going as far as to set up a Secret Santa for the party. Amethyst tried rigging it so Garnet would get Pearl but she ended up getting Steven which was easier for her. She spoiled Steven like he was her own son outside of the job.

“Who did you get?” Pearl had asked Garnet one evening after they closed and were heading out of the building. “For the Secret Santa I mean.”

“I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy.” Garnet chuckled.

“I've thought about what we talked about.”

“Oh? Which conversation?” 

“About starting over. I don't want to be mad at you for the rest of my life and I don't want you to hate me.”

“I don't hate you. I was just afraid of ruining our relationship because if it didn't work out...” She sighed, she had explained herself to Pearl several times in their past encounters over the weeks.

“Forget about that. I don't want anything to complicate our relationship at work or our friendship.”

“Okay. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Garnet.” She joked and Pearl genuinely laughed. “Do you want to get coffee or something before you head home?”

“Sure.” She nodded and the two took Garnet's car down to a nearby cafe.

It was one of Garnet's favorite places in all of the city. It was run by an old acquaintance of her parents who knew Garnet ever since she was a baby. The owner even remembered Pearl although she had been out of their small beach city since she graduated high school. Quickly moving states for school and even countries at one point. Pearl did her best after the situation with Garnet to keep herself distracted. Her brain sometimes was in a constant state of anxiety that she couldn't help but think about what happened daily.

They sat across each other at a booth after ordering their drinks. Pearl had been adding one too many sugar packets to her drink and Garnet had been drinking hers black. It was a little awkward at first. Pearl let out a “well” or two and Garnet cleared her throat.

“What have you been doing?” Garnet finally asked after about ten minutes of silence.

“I own a bar that you're aware of. I met Jasper in college and she sort of convinced me to drop out and start a bar together when we were drunk one night. I still don't know why I listened her or did it...” She sighed, “it was worth it though. Sometimes college doesn't work out for everyone.”

“Do you still dance?”

“Sometimes. I mean, I do go to classes and perform but most of the time I'm just at the bar. We have four managers and usually they're fine without us but we still try to put as much work into the place as possible. I feel like sometimes without Jasper around I would have fired everyone. Jasper gives people so many chances because she sees so much potential in everyone. She pushes people so hard and I really appreciate it. I get frustrated easily and she just makes thinks easier for me.”

“It's nice to have someone like that. Peridot's really similar I want to say.”

“Does Peridot have a crush on Jasper?” Pearl practically whispered and Garnet made a face that confirmed her suspicions. “Oh my gosh, she does. I knew it. Jasper talks about her a lot like...I've never seen her actually interested in someone I guess. She's dated a few people and her last relationship ended pretty badly so it's good seeing her out there and interested. Besides, Peridot is pretty cute.”

“Yeah. Whenever we're in the office Peridot talks about her and Amethyst makes fun of her for it. It's cute though for Peridot. She's obsessed with being in charge and being in control. She might never admit it. They could be by every definition of the word girlfriends and Peridot would still deny it.”

“Jasper too. Seems like she's a good partner for her though.” She sighed dreamily and then the two of them laughed.

Pearl had been drinking from her cup when she realized it had started to snow outside. More Christmas lights had flickered on around them and the radio inside had been playing the same song at least three times in a row at this point. “I'm glad we're doing this.” Pearl mentioned and Garnet agreed with her.

The next time they go out it's different. They're much more friendlier with each other and it's a night where Garnet doesn't have to go in for work the next morning besides to see on the progress of the construction. Her place is still opened but only for the staff to come in for cleaning and training for the new computer system. Outside of that she's been spending too much time with Pearl and started to become scared the same thing was going to happen again.

That she was going to become friends again and fall in love with her all over. Garnet wasn't sure what there was to be afraid of. She was older now and even though she hasn't been with anyone seriously she deserved to be happy. Her parents wanted her happy and her friends wanted her happy and she just wanted Pearl. Admitting it was harder for her. Even after the years had gone by and Garnet found herself criticizing potential romantic partners by how much they were like Pearl. It was embarrassing for everyone.

Christmas had passed and Garnet spent time with her parents at her childhood home. They asked a mixture of things of how the building was going and didn't even bother checking any of the designs. Her parents present was the ownership of the restaurant. The sole owner and provider and it would take a few weeks but changing the place over to her and explaining their insurance and benefits to her for the employees was something she didn't think she'd be learning about on a holiday meant for family.

With the restaurant closed she did nothing with herself for the next few days until the New Year party had come around. She had bought her Secret Santa their present and even had been asked by Amethyst multiple times what other people would like. She had Lapis and Lapis had Peridot which made her frown. The only rule Garnet had was no alcohol for their underage staff and no inappropriate items. Mainly because some of her employees were still not of legal age and no one wanted anal beads for Christmas. Not that Garnet would know or anything.

The part was simple. A lot of wine and food and presents. Garnet wasn't sure who had gotten her for Secret Santa but she was given a dragon chalice—she assumed it was—and it wasn't anything too expensive and assumed it came from Steven or maybe even Lars who had always been more relaxed in his gift buying from the previous years she knew.

Pearl was at the party as well. Garnet didn't say much to her but seeing her out of her stiff attire and into a blue dress that made her eyes even brighter than usual was so appealing to her. Pearl herself was always so appealing to her. The way she moved and spoke and acted. Garnet had to pinch herself out of her thoughts because Pearl was walking over to her and was too busy thinking about her.

“Hey.” She rubbed her arm. “Did you have a nice Christmas?”

“I spent it with my parents mostly. What about you?”

“Well, I live alone but Steven invited me to have dinner at his house. He thought it might be a nice chance of pace with everything going on around here. How's construction going?”

“Good. They're finishing the private room and already remodeled some areas in the kitchen.”

“Are your parents going to come in and give their final okay?”

“Hold on. That reminds me.” She smiled and Pearl looked at her as she grabbed a spoon to hit the wine glass with. Gathering the attention of the employees there. “Peridot already knows this and so does Amethyst but for Christmas my parents gave me this place. I'm not just the boss anymore I am the owner and I want to change a few rules my parents put in place. We open on the third and I just want everyone to have the best year they can at the restaurant this year.”

A few people cheered and whistled for her. Garnet was usually much better with speeches but she was had such high hopes with the following year. Except now Pearl was in the picture and she was trying not to screw that up.

“Congratulations. You'll do great.” She smiled, leaning in to speak to her because it had suddenly gotten so loud in the place. Garnet could not only smell Pearl's normal blossom shampoo but the smell of the wine against her lips was rather intoxication. She was curious just how much Pearl had to drink.

“I hope so. My parents gave up a lot retiring early and I want to do them proud. We're still young and I still have a lot to learn.”

“I'm telling you that you're perfect at everything you do.” Her words almost slurred together and Garnet took the wine glass in Pearl's hand from her. “Hey!”

“You're a horrible drunk. That's the main thing I remember from high school and I want you as sober as possible.”

Pearl pouted and Garnet kept herself together so she wouldn't blush at how cute she looked just there and then.

Most of the people stayed within their own groups. Peridot and Jasper had left rather early and it was obvious that they were either now in a relationship or had gone on dates because of how close they had suddenly become. Most of it was arguing and if not flirting back and forth.

Garnet's plan to keep Pearl from drinking seemed to fail because she was pulled off by multiple people most of the night and Pearl had made fast friends with Steven from knowing his mother and Steven's friend who had been hired right before the construction, Connie. If Pearl wasn't speaking to them Amethyst was dragging her around for more wine and Garnet never crossed path's with Pearl until the end of the party where people were cleaning everything up and partying ways.

Not Pearl though. Pearl was drunk and Garnet sighed at her inability to help. The most she could do was let her stay the night.

Garnet lived in a small apartment about ten minutes from the restaurant. She was rarely there because of her work schedule but when she was she would just relax on the couch with the television showing old repeats of shows from twenty years ago. It's where she decided she would sleep as well. Pearl was fighting Garnet as she pulled her into her bedroom and did her best to put Pearl in some sort of pajamas. “Lift your arms.” She spoke and Pearl nodded as she weakly lifted her arms and Garnet pulled the dress over her head.

Pearl wasn't wearing a bra and Garnet stopped to look at her. She had seen Pearl nude once in her life and it was the one night they had had sex with each other. It was strange because she just seemed to remember all of her weak points. Wanting to reach out a hand to touch her but deciding against it. Going to find a shirt for her to wear and sliding it over her head.

Pearl pulled Garnet onto the bed and cuddled against her chest. Mumbling something before she had passed out almost ten minutes later.

Garnet did her best to pull away from her and put a blanket over her before exiting the room and spending the night on the couch.

The next morning wasn't any better than the night before. Garnet had a wet dream about Pearl coming into the living room nude. Watching the way her body moved as she climbed on top of and pressed her fingers into Garnet's wet core. When Garnet woke up she was sure she was going insane.

She moved around her apartment so normally. Making a pot of coffee and even breakfast before going into her bedroom and waking Pearl up. It was only half past eight and Pearl groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. The light automatically making her shut her eyes and slide her hands to her head. “I know you don't feel well but I need you to get some food in you.” She held her hand out for Pearl to grab so she could lead her into the living room to eat.

“We didn't?” She whined as the pain in her head hit hard again and Garnet offered orange juice, water and pain killers as aid.

“No.”

“I tend to make a lot of mistakes when I drink. Prank calls, dropping out of college, going home with strangers and trying to sext Jasper once.” She laid on the couch and Garnet brought her a plate of food.

“What did Jasper do?”

“Went along with it. She now has nudes of me that she tries to use against me.” She chuckled, “little does she know they're actually not me.”

There was a short silence and Pearl could hear Garnet moving around the room to shut the blinds. “You can open your eyes now.”

Pearl groaned as she did. Looking around the dimly lit living room before siting up all of the way and grabbing the plate of food. She ate rather quietly and Garnet sat on the small chair diagonal from her. “I'm sorry that this happened. I don't usually drink.”

“It's fine. It happens to everyone at least once. I just figured taking you back here would be better than trying to ask you where you live when you're intoxicated.” Garnet tried to keep her voice low, not wanting to disturb Pearl anymore than she already was.

“I agree. That's a much better idea than anything I could of thought of at that level.”

“You can stay here until you feel better to go home.”

“Thank you.” She sighed, “where's my purse?”

Garnet stood up and headed into the kitchen where she vaguely remembered putting the items from the party at. Pulling a black bag which she handed to Pearl when she came back over. Pearl set her plate down and was now rummaging for her cellphone and checked the missed calls and texts she received. “I'm so sorry about everything.” She set her phone down and looked towards Garnet. “I know I was angry for what happened but I shouldn't have treated you this way.”

“We're starting over. Remember?”

“I know but-”

“It's the past. You forgave me for what I did and you have no reason to be sorry for anything. Just know that I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it now.”

“Well, I think you're doing a marvelous job so far.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want to.” Garnet mentioned as she ate her own breakfast.

“No. Jasper messaged me that she's having a crisis and I need to fix whatever it is going on. I mean, I don't have to go right now.”

Pearl relaxed for a few hours before heading home to shower and change before heading off to see what Jasper's emergency had been. Something involving Peridot being six years younger than her and feeling she made a mistake asking her for a relationship. Pearl had to calm Jasper down and keep her from punching a hole in the wall of their own bar.

Age wasn't important in Pearl's opinion. Peridot was mature enough for her age, she was smart and knew what she was doing and if Jasper was going to let it bother her than Peridot didn't deserve it. Jasper's concern came from her previous relationship however and Jasper did her best to put it behind her.

When Garnet's restaurant reopened and Pearl and Jasper were back in their respected bar they saw less of each other. Pearl and Garnet started texting each other and at least once a week came by to make sure everything was fine. Sometimes they got together for food or drinks and most of the time if Garnet had a day off—which was more frequent as the months went by and Amethyst was promoted—they spent their time at Pearl's or Garnet's apartment. Just spending time together and trying to reconnect like they used to.

There was a problem though. Garnet was still completely enamored by Pearl and Pearl tried not letting her feelings get in the way of anything.

Amethyst was rather annoyed by this at work. She could see it, hell, everyone could see that Garnet was still in love with Pearl and wanted to be with her. Amethyst wasn't so sure about Pearl though. She wasn't sure if she had let go of what happened when they were younger or not and it bothered her more than it bothered Garnet. Amethyst wanted her best friend to be happy. She wanted her to be in a relationship and not starting at her phone waiting for Pearl to text her. She had never seen Garnet like this before.

They were in the office one morning and Garnet had come in a few minutes later than normal. “I can't believe Amethyst made it before you did.” Peridot's voice came before she hurried out of the office.

“Yeah, what's up G?” Amethyst turned from the computer to watch her remove her wool coat and set it up.

“Nothing.”

“Is it Pearl again because I swear-”

“No. I mean, yes but no. I just...” She sat down.

“Look, I've never seen you like this before. You rarely get frazzled by anything but here you are and all over a girl.” 

“I've been in love with her since I met her.”

“Okay and so has she. What's the problem?”

“I can't hurt her again. I'm so afraid that if I ask her out like on a date or make a move on her she's going to shut down completely and I can't let that happen.”

“I can talk to her if you want. People are worried about you Garnet and you're sort of tearing yourself up over something that's a huge concern to you but only you. Aren't you always telling people to take deep breaths and let the world solve the problem itself when you don't know what to do?”

“Yes but my advice only works on other people not myself.”

“Okay well this is my advice now. You're my best friend and it'd be really cool if my best friend was comfortable and felt confident enough to walk over to Pearl right now and just kiss her in the middle of the place.”

“This isn't a movie, Amethyst.”

“Look, how about you go home and like rest? Peridot and I will be fine without you.”

“I have a lot of calls and emails to write. Let me just get that done and I'll be out of your way.”

“Okay...” She sighed, “I'll bring you breakfast in a little.” She pressed a hand into Garnet's shoulder, rubbing slightly before leaving the office.

Garnet spent the next two days avoiding Pearl like she had done in the past. She had a few messages from her and on day three finally sent her a message back. Claiming to be busy at work and not having adequate time to check for her phone. That dinner sounded lovely if they ever wanted to get together and when she had off but Pearl seemed to mention getting together at Garnet's place.

“I thought you might be ignoring me when you weren't answering me.” Pearl spoke as she moved to sit on Garnet's couch, setting the bag of Chinese food on the living room table. She was going through the items to separate the food orders and even broke out a bottle of wine which made Garnet swallow dry.

“No. I'm just a little busy with work right now. We're trying to cross train a few people but our trainer for the kitchen is gone for a week to visit their family so Amethyst is trying to step in to fill the role. We're a little behind and Peridot's just trying to catch up on a lot of the work.”

“Sounds frustrating. I'm glad you found time in your busy schedule to see me though.” There was a hint of humor in her voice and Garnet had brought wine glasses from the cabinet and watched Pearl pour the red liquid into the cups.

“I thought you didn't really drink?”

“I don't but I thought this was an occasion.”

“Oh?” Garnet rose an eyebrow as she took one of the cups.

“The magazine that published us in the top five wants to interview us for the year and I might have mentioned your place since they also know the food critique reviewer.”

“You seriously got the mysterious food critique to come to my restaurant?” She shook her head. “I've heard all about him he's apparently so hard to keep track of and his reviews can make or break a place but I hear he's also a little weird.”

“I heard he published a paper about alien hunting when he was twelve?” Pearl laughed as she took a sip from her cup and began to eat.

They were always quiet while eating. Garnet wasn't sure what it was but it was like food made the air thick and she found herself becoming uncomfortable again. “Pearl?” She asked about twenty minutes into the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Are we still…?” She started and bit her tongue. Finding it hard to ask the question she wanted to know. The question she kept avoiding bringing up and that Amethyst kept pushing her to ask.

“Friends?”

“Are you still…?”

“Still what?”

“In love with me?”

Pearl set her glass down at this point and moved to stand up and walk over to Garnet who always isolated herself on the single seat couch diagonal from her. “Are you still in love with me?” Pearl repeated and Garnet shifted when Pearl came so closer to her. Her hands were on the arm of the chair and her fingers brushing against Garnet's arm.

Neither of them knew who started the kiss but Garnet was the one who pulled Pearl into her lap. Pressing a hand to the back of her neck and pressing her lips even harder against her own. Everything seemed so sloppy and sudden and rushed. Garnet moved her lips to Pearl's neck; remembering every spot that made her body press into Garnet and made those light moans from her throat.

Pearl was trying to pull off her sweater at this point, Giving Garnet so much more access over her bare chest. Fingers trailing against her sides and her tongue sweeping against her nipples. It was a sudden hunger that seemed to fill both of them, Garnet's hand on one side was hiking up Pearl's skirt and the other hand was pressing fingers against the woman's underwear. Simply teasing her lips against the lace.

When Garnet's fingers dipped underneath the lace and inside of her she was convinced that the most beautiful thing she had ever seen was Pearl's body arching against the arm holding her up. It wasn't just the movements of her body or how gorgeous her voice was as she moaned loudly against her. Something about being with her in this moment seemed like it was meant to be and that the world really was offering her some sort of second chance.

Her fingers thrust into Pearl rather quickly, thumb running in languid circles against her clit. Pearl's hips came down as she was trying to feel more of that pressure as her fingers tightened against Garnet's shirt. “Are you always this wet?” Garnet spoke and there was a deep red that suddenly flushed Pearl's face.

“Just when it's good.” She tried to say but it came out in half moans and groans and that heat filling her belly was better than she remembered it. Coming just by Garnet's touch was better than she imagined it.

Garnet saw Pearl much more after that but with the restaurants sudden new found popularity there was always a line out their door or a wait time. It always meant that Garnet could only spend a few minutes with Pearl and it became harder for them to see each other.

Garnet wasn't sure what they were either. She took time to contemplate it but were they girlfriends or just friends with benefits at this point. She had to ask Pearl at least twice to make sure they were in a relationship and she wasn't just over thinking what had happened on her couch. Teenage Garnet knew she would run away from this but Garnet wasn't running away from her dreams finally being realized with Pearl. Touching Pearl and just kissing her and sometimes even just laying in bed with her would be the most ideal situations for Garnet to think about when she was home alone. The problem was it had been a few weeks since that encounter and Garnet was itching to do it again.

The opportunity came up one weekend where Garnet had given herself off for her birthday. Most of the times she would usually work through the day because it was like every other day for her. She woke up, ate breakfast and would go to work. Sometimes her employees would bake her a cake or get her to go home early but she never really planned anything special. This was just because Pearl had asked her to. Pearl had something planned and she wasn't even sure why Pearl wanted to do something with her.

The morning of her birthday came and she heard a knock at her door early in the morning. A man delivering a bouquet of roses for her. There was no card on it and Garnet knew It had to be either her parents or Pearl. She set them up in her bedroom near the window by her dresser and had received a message from Pearl a few minutes later.

“Did you get the flowers?” Garnet replied to her rather quickly and received another message. “Happy Birthday.” She had many messages from her employees who had her cellphone number. Amethyst specifically who said, “don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Garnet had told Amethyst the minute Pearl had left. Finding it comforting to confide in someone like her who was good at keeping secrets.

“Why did you send me flowers?” Garnet sent another message as she moved around her apartment to get ready for the day.

“Because you deserve them. In any case, please wear that red lingerie I bought you because you will look amazing in it.” Garnet suddenly remembered the present Pearl had given her just days earlier. “I hope this isn't moving too fast for you.”

“You're fine. Perfect actually.” She replied and slipped out of her pajamas and into the lace thong at first. Her instinct was to take a picture and send it to Pearl. She wanted to get the girl worked up because she wanted more than just a repeat of their previous night. Now that they were girlfriends—according to Pearl which Garnet easily agreed to—Garnet had no problem talking about how she wanted to wreck her girlfriend.

She turned the camera on and snapped a picture before sending it. The reply came almost instantly. “Why would you send that?! I'm at work.” There were a few sad emoticons following that and Garnet chuckled to herself before replying. “I just want you begging for me tonight. I thought I would get you ready now.”

Pearl didn't send any more messages until it was closer to lunch and Garnet had come by her own job when Peridot said she needed help with the schedule. She lied however, they were just trying to surprise Garnet by baking her a cake and thanking her for all of the hard work she had done over the past few months to keep the place in the best condition it could be.

She found herself bored waiting for whatever Pearl had in store for her. She ate at least two slices of the cake Amethyst and Steven had baked for her and when she wasn't roaming around her restaurant she stopped by Pearl's bar and found herself in a half hour discussion with Jasper about pets. Something about how Peridot didn't like pets and Jasper was offended she had lied. It was ridiculous but Jasper took her love of dogs seriously and she was just glad Peridot told the truth in the end of it all. She got a free drink from their bar and a sudden text from Pearl.

“Come to my apartment.”

Garnet swung by her own place before heading to Pearl's. Grabbing her over night bag because she had the strange feeling she would be needing it.

Pearl's apartment was about fifteen minutes away from Garnet's and jut outside of the city and traveling into the next. It was different out here than it had been in her own little beach city. She never really left home apart from college and being back in this place was strange for her. A few shops had been knocked down and the old dollar store was still standing tall.

Garnet had never been to Pearl's place before. They always met at Garnet's or out at a cafe or coffee shop. Her place was different than Garnet's. For once it was larger and the interior looked like Pearl had hand made a mixture of bookshelves and shelving to make her place look more organized. Her living room had a photo of who Garnet could only assume was Beethoven on her wall and it was just so Pearl. The entire place screamed her name just like Garnet thought she would be doing later.

“What's the one thing you've always wanted?” Pearl asked a few minutes after Garnet was settled down inside.

“You.”

She blushed. “Besides me.”

“When I was six I wanted one of those razor scooters.” She shrugged.

“You're ruining this, Garnet.” Her voice sung and Garnet apologized. “You wanted a day to relax and someone to pamper you. You work so hard and I just thought it'd be nice if I took care of you.”

“You want to take care of me?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, hands sliding over Garnet's shoulders. “Whatever you want.”

The “whatever” part did in fact entail whatever Garnet wanted. It started off with something small and Pearl had made Garnet a late lunch with wine attached. It followed up with Garnet shirtless and without a bra, laying on her stomach with Pearl's hands pressing and rubbing into her back. It somehow turned into kissing, a lot of kissing and touching and Pearl had Garnet over the edge so many times that she was too exhausted to even move at this point.

There was something about the way Pearl's fingers just worked over Garnet so well. The way her tongue dipped into her core and Pearl couldn't help but loving the way her name rolled off of Garnet's tongue.

They laid there most of the evening and the next day Garnet had woken up with Pearl's hands sliding against her skin. “Are you always horny or is it just me?”

“A little bit of both to be honest.” Pearl laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing.” She huffed, “I don't really know what you're doing here though.”

“What do you mean?” Pearl sat up. 

“Why do you keep apologizing to me? You keep trying to make it up to me like what happened was your fault and it wasn't your fault. I freaked. I need you to stop blaming yourself because you don't owe me anything and I don't want you feeling like you do.”

Pearl lowered her eyes and nodded.

Garnet was always trying to move on from happened and Pearl couldn't help but bringing it up again. It was harder on her because she wasn't as perfect as she lead on to be.

Their relationship changed rather drastically over the next few months. Pearl wanted Garnet to move in with her and even though the drive to work every day was longer, Garnet couldn't have been happier where she was right now. There was something about waking up with her arms wrapped over her girlfriend that she could not explain. Something about waking up to a pot of coffee and breakfast or just waking up and their hands over each other again.

Work had changed for Garnet as well. One morning when she came in Peridot had explained a television show wanted to record their place and be part of a web series on the best places to eat. Their popularity had changed even more at this point and even though some afternoons they were still slow they always made up for it in the evenings. They were having more and more people apply and were making a name for themselves.

Garnet just wanted to make her family proud. They gave up so much when they turned over the place to her and even just putting her in charge over a year ago was more than she could have asked for. She loved the business and loved her employees and loved her girlfriend.

That was the new problem though. She was in love with Pearl and living with Pearl and her mistakes in the past meant nothing to their new relationship. She would actually marry Pearl right there and then if she asked but they hadn't even been officially together for a year yet and Garnet knew that was pushing their relationship too far, too soon.

They were happy together and it's all that seemed to matter for Garnet. That and Pearl's safety especially over the two fires that a fried circuit caused at her bar. They shut the place down and had everything checked by professionals and those two days where Pearl was bored and had finished all of her paper work and while Jasper had taken a mini vacation she hung around at Garnet's restaurant.

“You're back.” Amethyst's voice came and Pearl was in the private room which had been rearranged a bit since she left. Set up with black out curtains and even seemed to be completely sound proof at this time.

“Hello. How have you been?”

“Good I guess. Exhausted mostly. Helping manage like thirty employees when half of them only work like twice a week and Steven tries to cover everyone's shift is hard.”

“You really need to just move him up. He's really fantastic.”

“Yeah, we know. We sort of are waiting for him to realize that and ask. No one even tries to take his employee of the month award every month. Hell, I'm not even on time to qualify for that.” She smiled when she heard Pearl laugh. “Garnet told me about the fire though. How is everything going with that?”

“It's fine. We're not really sure what it was but they're going to call me later and talk to me about it. Electrical fires are really the worse and we've never had that problem before so I don't know.” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I hope things go well for that. How is Jasper and how is Garnet?”

“Oh, Jasper's fine I suppose. I mean we work together and before she met Peridot we saw so much more of each other and managed to get together for dinner or something but now Peridot is all she talks about. It's cute actually.”

“Uh huh, and Garnet?” She asked again.

“Why are you so curious on Garnet and I? She doesn't share the details of our relationship with you?”

“No. You know she doesn't.”

“Good.” Pearl laughed again and the door opened. “Oh, we were just talking about you.”

“Good things I hope.” Garnet replied as she held the door open for Amethyst to leave. She left with a grumble, “how is the bar doing?” Garnet shut the door and walked over to Pearl. Leaning in against the side of the table.

“I'll find out later. Jasper took a mini vacation with Peridot so I have to be in charge of this.”

“It explains why she suddenly asked for today off and made Amethyst come in for her.”

“You need another manager. It's fine with the three of you around and since you're so invested it helps but if you get one more person. Maybe someone like Steven.”

“I'll talk about it with Peridot when she comes back. We sort of plan all of the scheduling and moving people around and Amethyst takes care of the chaos out here. She's more of a people person than either of us are.”

“Mhm. Makes sense because you guys all have your area of expertise.”

“Oh yeah?” She licked her lips, “so what are you exactly doing here?”

“Can't a girl see her girlfriend without having ulterior motive?”

“Yes but every time you come around you tend to lure me into a false sense of security and start kissing me.”

“Well, you've seen through my plan. I came here to make out with my girlfriend in her work place.” She stepped closer to Garnet, sliding her hands around her neck and Garnet's slid around her waist. “But no, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over when you were done work or do something. Is this place really completely soundproof by the way?”

“Yes, I would love to do that and yes to your other question. However, we are not going to test that out any time soon. You know my one rule.”

“I know, I know. I was just asking.” She stifled a laugh and stood on her toes to kiss Garnet before pulling away. “I'm going to let you work.”

Garnet's one rule was almost broken when Pearl came into the office a few minutes after they had closed. It was Pearl who started it but Garnet who had pushed Pearl into the desk and Garnet who had hiked up her girlfriend's dress to her waist and it was also Garnet's knee that was pressing against her. She was horrible when it came to keep herself cool around Pearl sometimes.

The knock on the door was what startled the both of them and Pearl promised they would finish later.

Later always seemed to come when they first walked through the doors of their apartment. Garnet would lock the door and hang up her things and Pearl would already be removing her clothing and making her way towards the bedroom.

Garnet always loved the way Pearl's body arched up off of the bed and the moans eliciting from her mouth. She loved how Pearl's hands would pull at her thick curls whenever her tongue would make languid licks against her and simply reveling in her taste. It was always better than any person Garnet had ever slept with or thought about. Pearl was just so sensitive and always so wet for her. The simplest brush against her skin sometimes left that heat in her belly that she had learned to cherish.

It was similar to how she learned to cherish Pearl. Garnet wasn't sure what she would be doing with her life now if Pearl hadn't walked back into it. Things were different now and even though their relationship formed through mistakes they were both sure to leave it in the past.


	22. NSFW Garnet/Pearl - Mermaids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Garnet and Pearl part of the Mermaid series I wrote!   
> It's a bit NSFW just with imagery and Pearl is just...A bit out of character (a lot)  
> But it's one of the first fanfics I ever wrote for the series.

Garnet's parents bought a beach house she was still a child. She learned how to swim in the pool in their backyard and once she was older begun going down to the beach to swim every weekend they came up. As she got older she didn't go as much. School and her job had gotten in the way but her interest in the ocean and animals had her beginning to study zoology and wildlife biology.

She was currently a senior in college and had just finished her thesis on pollution levels and how they effected animals in their habitat. It wasn't anything interesting topic wise but because she was a certified scuba diver she had taken a lot of interesting pictures under the ocean waters which she hoped would help with her paper.

Today was no different than the days prior. She was at the beach and was heading into the ocean just for a swim when something caught her eye by the bottom of a cliff near the water. She walked over to the rocky area, careful not to slip as she made her way near the end of them. There was someone laying over one of the rocks unconscious. Their lower body submerged into water and a strange glistening color shining off of their skin. Garnet pulled at the the female to bring her back onto the beach. She was naked besides the strange decorations stuck in her hair and her leg had looked as if something had injured it.

Garnet stayed low on the rock to bring the girl onto the beach. Tripping over a last rock and dropping the girl and herself straight onto the beach. Getting hit by a few waves in the process. Garnet only coughed as she stood up and dragged her out onto the sand. Noticing that where her legs once were was now a tail. It shined in the sun and was a mixture of white and pastel blues and pinks and almost had a translucent sheen over it. Garnet stepped away for just a second, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing things clearly and as quick as the tail appeared it had disappeared. Leaving Garnet with more questions than she had answers.

Garnet wrapped the girl in her towel and carried her back to the house. Wanting to first bandage up her leg before finding out what she had seen. Their beach house was on the opposite end of the boardwalk and in between two houses. One that belonged to a man named Greg and another that belonged to a woman who she only knew people called her D and not much more than that.

She brought her up to her bedroom. Letting her rest on the bed and heading into her school bag to find the supplies she needed. She examined the wound first. It was a strange mark like something had bit her leg but at the same time the wound was so far up her leg that she could have also gotten it stuck on there. She stopped questioning it and began to clean out the wound. She wasn't sure if it was helping her but her legs were human currently and it helped humans. Garnet bandaged from the calf down to her ankle, securing the bandages with a bit of tape before putting her items away.

The only other thing she could think of was to find the other appropriate clothing. She already knew nothing of her own would fit and even though her parents kept stuff it wouldn't fit either.

Garnet journeyed next door to D's house and knocked on the door. Garnet knew she had two adopted daughters who hopefully let her borrow something.

The door opened, “hello? Oh, I know you.” She opened the door wider and then unlocked the screen to let her neighbor in. “I don't think we ever officially met actually. I'm Lapis, Peridot's cousin.”

“Cousin?” Garnet put out a hand to shake and Lapis took it before shutting her door.

“I mean, technically we're not blood related. What can I do for you though?” Garnet heard a loud ruckus which seemed to be coming from the bathroom but she didn't ask.

“My uh, friend is staying and someone stole her things and I'm just wondering if I could borrow something for her to wear?”

“I can find something for you if you give me a minute. Stay here.” Lapis left the living room and Garnet could hear her walking farther to the back of the house. The house was similar in layout to her own and Garnet was sure if she closed her eyes she would be able to locate even where the basement started and ended.

She didn't wait too much longer and Lapis managed to find an old sundress she didn't wear anymore and even a pair of jeans a tank top for her. “I don't know if it'll fit but you can keep it.”

“Thanks. Let me know if I can ever do anything for you.” Garnet smiled before Lapis showed her out of the house.

Garnet was only gone for about ten minutes but she was back in her room and putting the clothes to the side for the other she heard a small gasp.

“Are you alright?” It was the first thing Garnet said when she turned and noticed the girl was awake and confused by her surroundings.

“Ah!” She jumped and looked down at the legs where the tail once was. “A human. A human has brought me back to their home.” She was panicking and Garnet had to get her to calm down. To stop and just breathe. “I can't calm down. I need to get back to the water.” She stood up as she tried to leave but her leg gave out the moment she stood up and Garnet grabbed her before she could hit the ground. She struggled for Garnet to let go but Garnet only helped her back onto the bed.

“You. You need to lay down and relax before you hurt yourself anymore.”

“I can't be seen talking to you. I can't be seen here.”

“And who is going to see you? You are in a house. The ocean is right there. You haven't gone far so quit acting like you're so much better than I am and relax.”

The other was still moving around. Noticing the towel that was covering her body and seemed almost confused. “What is this contraption?” She pulled at the cloth and the towel had come undone from her skin and she was just sitting there nude in Garnet's bed.

Garnet cleared her throat. “It's a towel. If you want to stay here until your leg is healed you are not walking around here naked.”

“You humans and your weird choices for clothing.” She shook her head. “What's your name? I need to know who to thank for getting me out of the water. I mean, you didn't exactly put me back where I would have been perfectly fine.”

“That's a nice way to show you're thankful by criticizing them. It's Garnet though.”

“Oh. That's a lovely name. My name is Pearl and I am if you have not guessed already a mer-”

“A mermaid.”

“That's right!” Pearl smiled. “Wait, how do you know that though?”

“Your tail came out when I found you. You know, you think I would have saw this coming.”

“You're a human. Why would you have saw this coming?”

Garnet chuckled. “I'm actually psychic.”

Pearl dropped the smile and just looked at her. “But, psychics aren't real. Not on their own.”

“I'm a witch actually. I mean, my magic is mostly limited because my mother is psychic but I can still do some cool things.” 

“How strange.” Pearl shook her head.

Garnet and Pearl sat in silence for just a few moments. Pearl looked as if she was trying to examine the room and figure out just where everything was and when she got to Garnet she was just studying her. Her outfit, the shape of her hands, the places her body curved. “Why are you here?” Garnet finally asked to stop Pearl from staring at her.

“O-oh.” She blushed. “Uhm, I'm not really sure. There was a storm and a few of us got separated I guess. There was Me, Jasper, Amethyst, this young boy but I don't know where he's from though. Ah, and a few others but I don't know really know what happened to the most of us.”

“Amethyst?”

“Mhm, she's got long hair and her fin is all sorts of shades of purple and if you saw it shine it looks almost metallic. It's gorgeous.”

“I know her.” Garnet shrugged. “I didn't know she was a mermaid but if it's the Amethyst I'm thinking of. She's a bit shorter than you and likes to steal all of the food from my fridge.”

“What? She's here?” Pearl got up from the bed again, keeping herself steady and Garnet became quite distracted at first. She had been glancing at the girls body here and there but now it was much more evident of her pert breasts without the towel covering her. Garnet stood up however, so she would stop looking and grabbed the towel to cover Pearl.

“Yes. Amethyst is here and what I need you to do is clean yourself up and put on some clothing. I told you, you can't hang around naked.”

“I can't do that though.” Pearl frowned, “If my entire body hits with water I'll turn into a mermaid and I mean. I turn back pretty quickly from what you seen. The only way for me to take a...” She looked at Garnet because she didn't know the word.

“Bath?”

“Yes, a bath. The only way for me to take a bath is if you bathe me.” She nodded and Garnet made a small 'o' shape with her mouth. “I don't know know how your earth customs work so that's the only way that would work.”

“Okay. It's fine.” Garnet grabbed another towel and motioned her to go ahead of her. Giving her directions to where the bathroom was and letting her lead. Their bathroom was a similar set up to a regular beach shower. The faucet was against the wall and a drain in the center of the room. The side of the bathroom did have a tub but Garnet was sure it would go poorly.

Garnet pulled a stool for Pearl to sit on and grabbed some plastic to wrap Pearl's leg in so the bandages wouldn't get wet. “Does your entire body have to be wet at one time?” She asked and Pearl nodded.

“If you sprayed me from my head down I'd most likely turn.”

Garnet nodded. Grabbing a sponge and some soaps from the cabinet before sitting down on the floor, still clad in just her bathing suit. “Bring your head down towards me.” Pearl bent over and Garnet pulled the different shells and flowers from her hair. “What are these from?”

“Probably got tangled in when I was swimming. It happens sometimes.”

Garnet had wet Pearl's hair down so it was damp to apply the shampoo. Massaging it through your hair and feeling the sand beginning to come out.

Pearl sighed under Garnet's touch. “I don't think I've been touched by a human before.”

“I'm not human.” She begun to rinse out the soap from her locks.

“By our code you are. I mean, you're not on the same level as a...human...but I guess that's a start.”

“Pearl?”

“Hm?”

“If you don't stop I will hurt you.” 

Pearl moved, looking up at Garnet with almost a look of fear.

“Don't look at me like that. Put your head back down.” Pearl bit her lip and put her head down again. “Why do you have such a bad attitude?”

“I don't have a bad attitude. I don't think all humans are bad I just think that what they do to the life of sea creatures is deplorable. I've spent many years trashing boats and causing storms.” The moment she finished speaking the low rumble of thunder could be heard. She looked up again, “that was not me. It must be one of the others.”

Garnet finished up Pearl's hair rather quickly, leaving the conditioner in it to sit since her hair was so brittle from the saltwater. “Are you okay with me...” She looked at the sponge in her hand.

“I don't have a preference. I mean, I honestly don't understand why you're being so nice to me.” She turned around on the stool so Garnet could get to her back.

“My parents raised me this way. Especially when it comes to something as delicate to our ways as a mermaid.”

She turned her head to look back, “what do you mean?” She felt the sponge over her back and the smell of the soap hit her nostrils. She didn't know what it was but it smelled like rain.

“There's just a specific order of things and you're higher up than we are and so I want to make sure you stay safe.” Garnet did not want to add that she thought Pearl was anything other than cute either. Even thinking about it made her blush and she was glad Pearl couldn't see her face well enough to notice.

Pearl turned around and Garnet continued to use the sponge over her chest. Trying not to get distracted at the way her breasts gently swayed when she'd moved them to clean their underside. Or the sound Pearl made as brought the sponge down her stomach and over her thighs. Garnet was sure she had found one of Pearl's more sensitive spots because she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. It made sense to her that her legs would be more sensitive because of the tail that usually kept it's place.

Garnet grabbed the shower head again. Bringing it down and cleaning the conditioner out of Pearl's hair before beginning to wash the soap away from her body. She tried to touch her skin as minimally as possible but Pearl had to open her legs wide to make sure all of the salt and soap was gone. Garnet did not want to get wet simply at the simple sight of Pearl spreading her legs for her. The image of sliding sliding her fingers into Pearl did not help either. Garnet couldn't help it however. She like girls and she thought Pearl was gorgeous.

She had Pearl stand up to clean the rest of her body. Making sure that she was clean enough to where it wouldn't make her uncomfortable when she was dry. Garnet put the the shower head back where it belonged and cleaned up the items she had gathered and handed Pearl a towel which she took to try herself back in Garnet's room.

She was only by herself for a few minutes before Garnet had come back inside the room and handed her a simple shirt. “I borrowed clothes from next door for you but I'd rather save them until I figure out what to do with you. You obviously prefer being nude but I need you to at least wear a shirt.”

Pearl nodded, folding the towel and setting it down before sliding the shirt over her head. It took her a second to figure out what the head was and where the sleeves were. “I don't have to go back to the ocean, yet.” She pulled the shirt down and the sleeves fell off of her shoulder.

Garnet looked at her, pulling her hand to bring her downstairs which she followed. They went into a back room which looked to be a small indoor garden. Plants that Pearl had never even heard of before and scents she had never smelled. She was looking at a strange pink flower when Garnet had gone to grab a large book in the corner of the room. She was flipping through the pages and Garnet had showed her an image of mermaids. Her kind. There was a bit of text at the bottom that Pearl couldn't understand.

“Why are you showing this to me?”

“Can you write?” Garnet grabbed a quill pen.

“Yes...but I don't speak your language. I mean, write in it. No one would understand what it meant.”

“I want you to write in here about mermaids or what you yourself can do being one. Powers, alliances, family tree if you really want to be specific. You don't have to do it now. Mermaids and witches. We're both working together and I want to know your story.”

“What are we working together for, exactly?”

“To find out what brought you here in the first place? Where your friends are? I know where Amethyst is but you have Jasper and-”

“Rose. She's one of our rulers. She's been missing for so long though. Since the last storm.” Pearl looked obviously hurt by the mention of her name. “And there are others but I don't know where they are. I know this storm raging now is going to draw some of them out of hiding. Rain usually calls us to the sea.”

Pearl was quiet for a second. Looking back at the flowers and gently touching one of the petals. “What are you getting out of all of this? It's not that I don't trust you-”

“I know you don't trust me. I just want to help.”

“It's funny. You think you would be the one to not trust me. Some strange girl who just washes up on your beach with no explanation. I have not known you very long and I don't know how time really works on land but in the short time I've been here don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me.”

Garnet laughed, “it's kind of hard not to when you're naked most of the time.” Was Pearl flirting with her now?

“Do you like what you see? I mean, I need to find a way to repay you for taking me in and being so kind.”

“Don't sell yourself short, Pearl. You have an amazing body and you're extremely attractive...” Garnet wasn't sure where she was going with this anymore. “I'll find a way for you to repay me. Just please keep your clothes on for now.” She put the book back where it belonged and left to the kitchen. Leaving Pearl alone and free to wonder the small house.

Garnet was still in the kitchen when Pearl had come in to visit. Pearl was finding herself distracted with the smallest of things. Photograph frames and little shore knickknacks that she had never seen before. A lot of it she would pick up just to see how it felt and other things she'd just trace her fingers over to get a good idea of what it was. She had never seen so many strange things in the human world before.

The clock chimed when it hit five and Pearl jumped. Not sure where the sound was coming from and held her first against her chest to calm herself. Garnet brought her a glass of water and went back to sit at the table. “What are you doing?” She asked, and there was that thunder again. Getting much closer and now they were hearing rain drops against the roof.

“School work. It's nothing really important.”

“What's that?” She pointed to Garnet's laptop before pulling the chair out from the table to sit down. She had seen Garnet do it a few times while she was looking around and assumed it was correct.

“I just do my school work on here. It's a computer.”

“Huh.”

“Are you hungry?”

Pearl shook her head. “I don't need to eat. I'll be fine. My diet usually consists of plant life and water anyway. I'll be fine.”

Garnet simply looked at her before saving her school work and closing her computer. Pearl moved her head to imitate the motion. “Hey, does the light go out when yo do that?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Will you tell me more about Amethyst?”

“She's one of my best friends I guess you can say. I met her when I was a kid and she was at the beach all of the time. We used to play volleyball and go swimming together. I see her sometimes and I saw yesterday actually. I don't really know where she goes.”

“If you see her ask her to come back here so I can talk to her.”

“You're not restricted to the house you know. As long as you keep your clothes on and I'm with you...I can take you to the ocean if you're comfortable enough going back there.”

“Really?” Pearl got up out of her seat and leaned over Garnet. Pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I think I'm going to take a nap for now. Wake me up if you need anything or have any questions or if Amethyst comes over or if-”

“Pearl.”

“Well, goodnight. I think that's what humans say.” She walked back upstairs and Garnet could hear her walking the wrong way.

Garnet knew she was already in trouble.

 

2

The arrangements of having Pearl around were different than she was used to. It wasn't like when her parents would come to stay and they would only spend time with each other for meals and occasionally they'd go down to the beach together. Pearl was around her all of the time and would always said she was studying her because she didn't understand humans but Garnet knew it wasn't the case. She was sure Pearl was just lonely on her own and not having her own family must have been hard on her.

If Garnet went somewhere then Pearl had to tag along. She said it was an experience because she had never been in a car before and didn't actually understand why Garnet had to stop for pedestrians and found herself frustrated with the rules of the road and how long it took them to get somewhere. She promised Garnet she could swim to Europe and back in record timing. Faster than any human could do.

Garnet only took Pearl out twice. The first time was to buy her some clothing that they headed to a thrift store for and a large market. Pearl had tried on way too many items and it was because they fascinated her. She mostly bought sundresses and tank tops but Garnet made her buy at least one pair of pants and some shorts. Pearl even picked out lingerie that she had liked and Garnet bought it for her just because the idea of seeing Pearl in it was worth the money.

The second time they had gone out it was just for a few groceries but Pearl wanted to know what it was like and what people usually bought when they went out. She tried chocolate for the first time and even managed to confuse their cashier twice during checkout.

Pearl kept Garnet up a lot of the night by talking about things she noticed about humans and how strange she thought relationships had been. She explained she had seen two people kissing which was something she did in her own world as a thank you almost or a farewell.

“Do you kiss people like that?” Pearl asked Garnet the first time she had noticed a man and woman in the parking lot. 

“No. I don't kiss just anyone.”

“But why do people do that?”

“Because they're in love or because they want to? Most humans don't have a reason for doing things and sometimes it just feels right or it's something they're passionate about.”

“Oh. Do you want to kiss me like that?”

Garnet looked at her, “why? Do you want to kiss me?”

She hummed, “no. I don't know. My ways are different than yours. Maybe.” She shrugged.

Garnet only remembered that Pearl was so willing to give her body just to get some answers. She wondered if sex and love was less important in her world.

The rain storm began shortly after they had come home. Garnet was finished putting the groceries away when the lights went out. Pearl shouted in the dark as if they were under attack and they came back on a few minutes later. “It was just a surge. It happens a bit out here but we have a back up generator so if the lights go out we'll be okay.”

“A what?” Pearl rose an eyebrow and went back to her clothing. She was cutting the tags off and began folding them into different piles before Garnet gave her a small bucket to put them in and the two had went up into her bedroom to find a place for them.

“What do you want to wear to bed?”

“Nothing.” She nodded and Garnet sighed, “what? I don't like wearing clothing. I mean, the idea is interesting and I look cute in some things but it's uncomfortable to sleep in. Why do you want me to wear such itchy fabric.”

“I have something for you to wear.” Garnet rummaged through her dresser before finding the shirt. It was a simple white t-shirt and Pearl took it from her.

“It's really soft.”

“It's cotton and polyester I think.”

Pearl's face showed she had no idea what Garnet had just said to her. “Well, I like it.” She removed the current top she had been wearing. Some weird, hard fabric she didn't quite like and only had been wearing it because Garnet refused to let her go out to the store unless she wore it. The new top was large on her and fell right at her thighs and she spread her fingers over the fabric. “What does it say?”

“Oh. It says Princess, Amethyst got it for me but I was never going to wear it.”

“How did you know?”

Garnet rose an eyebrow, “know what?”

Pearl sighed, “that I'm a princess.” She moved to grab the bucket of her clothing. Setting it down near Garnet's dresser.

“You're a princess.” She only repeated and Pearl nodded. “Okay then. So you're a mermaid princess who is living in my bedroom because of—”

“the storm.” They both said.

“Right.” Garnet went to lie down, “of course you're a princess.”

“I mean, I'm not one because my mother is queen or anything. Our ruler and her son take such good care of us and I've protected her in so many different ways.” Pearl joined her on the bed. “You see, we have a queen at the moment and it's normal to have one ruler. Her name is Rose though and she is absolutely amazing. She has a son named Steven and when he was born Rose picked Amethyst and I to take care of him and sort of show him how to use his powers and such.”

“What sort of powers do you even have?” Garnet watched Pearl who was just sitting on the bed and tugging at the shirt.

“Oh! In the water I have a lot of different abilities. Speed and invisibility actually.”

“Okay. What about on earth?”

“I don't know. I mean, I'm positive I can turn things to ice still...”

“Hey.” Garnet grabbed Pearl's attention again, “there's a boy who lives on the right. His name is Steven.”

“Really?” She perked up, “it's possible that it's him. I mean, he did like to spend a lot of time with his father and the other humans.”

“Why did he spend time with humans? I thought you didn't like humans.”

“I don't but...I mean...” She sighed. “Steven's father is human but it doesn't really matter for us mermaids. A lot of our bevy focus on one thing and that's reproduction. Female or male it doesn't really matter because we're all genderless. Sure we still use terms like maid and men and folk but some of us have the ability to change their genitalia and others in their human form might not match the typical human body-

“You can do what?” Garnet sat up, extremely curious with such a feat.

She blinked. “It's a shape shifting technique. Most of think the ability comes from our tails turning to legs outside of water. I know that there's a group of mermaids in the north that have the ability. Some of them tend to intermingle with our own so I'm sure there are mermaids in our bevy who can do it. “She looked at Garnet. “You seemed really interested in it. It's such an interesting history our kind.”

“Seems like it. I don't know much about it.”

“I can teach you. Don't worry.” She smiled, “also. It's possible that a lot of us ended up on this beach. I mean, if I'm here and Steven is here and Amethyst.”

Garnet shrugged and laid back, “I suppose if it stops raining or it lightens up we could go next door and see him. I mean, now that I know all of these different things about mermaids I wouldn't be surprised.”

Garnet watched as Pearl had shifted on the bed, unzipping the jeans she had been wearing and struggling to get them off. “ It has to be him because I'm here. I mean, the storm could have brought all of us here specifically for a reason.” Pearl folded the jeans and set them aside. Garnet still looking at her. “What? I'm wearing a shirt be grateful.”

There was a sudden crash and Garnet had practically leaped off of her bed and ran downstairs to see what the noise was. Pearl followed her, carefully inspecting the noise with her ears as she followed the stairway down.

There was another crash coming from the kitchen and Garnet was standing in the doorway with a bemused look on her face. She was watching a shorter girl rummaging through her kitchen for food but also for a pan to cook. She jumped when she turned to see Garnet staring at her. “Don't do that, G! You scared me half to death.”

Pearl had come into the kitchen. “Amethyst. What are you doing here?”

“What? You've got Pearl in here, too?” She snickered, “this is like mermaid hell right now. Jasper's next door and you're here.”

Pearl and Garnet exchanged looks before Pearl had come closer to the other mermaid. “Do you know why we're all here by any chance?”

“Dunno, P. I can't seem to go back into the water without being forced out by storms and waves so I figured I would just lay low for a little while. See what's going on for a while.”

Pearl had slid her arms around Amethyst to hug her and she blushed. “Well, I'm glad to see you if that means anything.”

When she let go Amethyst turned away, “yeah, yeah.”

Pearl clasped her hands together. “Let's go get Steven and maybe we can have a reunion! I mean, it wouldn't be much because it would just be the three of us and sure we could go get Jasper but-”

“Pearl. Stop. What on earth is going on here?” Garnet interrupted.

Pearl and Amethyst both looked at Garnet before looking at each other. “We really don't know.” Amethyst chimed in. “I've tried going back home and I can't. A few other mermaids were cast out of the ocean as well. I've actually seen a few boats get wrecked so Steven had to make sure people weren't going on the ocean because of all the ship and boat wrecks.”

“It seems like there's something in the water but I'm starting to think it might be someone and not something.” She added before turning on the stove and throwing the food she had onto the pan to cook. Amethyst herself wasn't very serious but she wanted to protect her home. It bothered her on a level she knew Pearl would understand but someone like Garnet could never.

“What's strong enough to pull a bevy of mermaids out of the waters though?” Pearl pursed her lips and moved on the counter. “I mean, magic wise I can't think of anything that causes storms and casts things out of them.”

“What casts storms then?” Garnet asked.

“Sea witches I suppose.”

“This isn't going to be like the little mermaid and Ursula is going to grow fifty feet tall and I'm going to have to fight her, is it?”

“What?” Pearl rose an eyebrow and looked to Amethyst for answers who only shrugged.

“Nevermind. You're both certain it was a storm though? You didn't hear or see anything.”

“I heard singing.” Amethyst butted in as she finished cooking and grabbed a fork to eat out of the pan.

“I heard that, too. I wish you could have heard it Garnet. Whoever was singing...it was amazing I'm sure. I can't really remember much after that.”

“So a siren.” Garnet shrugged.

“Siren's wouldn't cast creatures out of the ocean. Their whole lure is singing to lure men and wrecking boats...Besides, they aren't evil.”

“What else sings and casts creatures out? It could be something easy like a protector.”

“There's nothing in the ocean though that would give them any reason to make us leave. I mean if it's just a handful of us and it's not all of us. It just seems to be our bevy. If Amethyst and Jasper and Steven and I are all here I wouldn't be surprised if the others were here.”

“Yeah, maybe Rose is here.” Amethyst spoke and Pearl shot her a look.

“Maybe it isn't supernatural at all.” Garnet spoke and both mermaids looked at hers. “It could be whales. It could be a normal sea creature trying to protect you because of the storm. You both heard singing.”

“Well, yeah but why would a whale. What's going on in the ocean that we can't return? Why is something as simple as a storm G, there are too many questions and nothing really makes any sense.” She groaned. “If Rose was here she would know what was going on and be able to help us.”

“Rose isn't here, Amethyst. She's been missing for a very long time and I need you to stop mentioning her name.” Pearl calmed herself and leaned into the wood of the counter. “This is so frustrating. I'm fine being here. I've grown accustomed in the short time of spending time with a human but I really want to go back home.”

“Pearl, being on land is easy. You don't have to worry so much and human bodies are pretty cool, too.” Amethyst was finished eating and had thrown the pan into the stove at this point which Pearl had moved from her spot on the counter to clean it.

There was a small silence. Garnet had gone into the fridge to grab a drink and Pearl had finished cleaning up Amethyst's mess. The noises had made Amethyst sigh, everyone seemed to be avoiding what was going on and she knew Pearl wasn't comfortable being around humans for such a long time. The fact she managed to spend so much time with Garnet without going crazy was a surprise to her.

“Look, I'll head over to Steven's and I'll talk to him. I'll bring him by later. In the meantime, Pearl put on some pants.” Amethyst rolled her eyes and she could see the red tint over Pearl's face before leaving.

Garnet and Pearl didn't speak much after Amethyst had left. They went about their own tasks and Pearl continued to clean the kitchen while Garnet had brought out some books and looked to be studying a few different things about the oceans. There were whales who were sometimes guardians for some sea creatures and the entirety of sea witches was something that interested her as well. Some used to be mermaids and others just gave up their own form to become one with the sea.

There was so much information she had been reading into before she noticed the time. She began closing most of the books and leaving them on the table as she headed back into her bedroom where Pearl had been asleep and naked like she always did.

It didn't make Garnet as uncomfortable as it did a week ago. She was used to seeing that body and seeing how the injury to her leg had healed nicely and just left a faint scar. She was also used to the way her own body responded to seeing such a beautiful creature but she could never act on it. From what Pearl had said to Garnet she was sure that Pearl wasn't interested in her for any other means rather than helping her get home.

She was rummaging for pajamas when she heard Pearl mumbling something a name. She heard the word, 'is', before heading out of the room.


	23. NSFW Jasper/Pearl  - Succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, an AU where Pearl is a succubus and is kidnapped by hunters and she tricks Jasper into freeing her to have sex in order to be powerful and fight???   
> Makes sense.

Peridot slid her gun against the waistband of the back of her jeans and headed inside. There was no threat at the moment and for now she found the two of them would be safe. They lived on the top floor and their loft was almost like the home for every supernatural creature they had ever encounter or tried to protect. With everyone splitting up however; it felt almost lonely around the loft. She was used to how loud it had been with the five other people living with her but now it was just her and her newest assignment.

Peridot was a hunter. She was born into a family of them and lived only by their code.. She only took the demon in because she was supposed to be protecting her although Peridot felt she was the one who needed to be protected. The demon was a succubus and Peridot had heard about them but never seen one in a state of such hunger. It had been less than a week and in that week the demon had backed Peridot into a corner so many times she had to use an amulet to protect herself from the creatures advances.

She slid the door opened and walked into the room and examining her surroundings. Everything seemed accounted for and she noticed the succubus asleep on the couch when she was heading into the kitchen. After the third day the creature stopped trying to seduce her but would still lay around in lace panties and an oversized shirt or even just a tank top and do her best not to bother Peridot. She still managed to bother Peridot.

Every other word out of her mouth was about how she wanted to have sex and how masturbation wasn't the same. The creature wasn't sure how many times she had to explain she fed off of others and not her own pleasure but the countless number of times she's been told to “use a dildo” had been excessive. Other people came in and out of the loft the first day she had come to stay and each and every one of them bothered her. Their personalities were loud and obnoxious and Peridot was the only person she seemed to favor. It was the main reason why she was placed with her. Their personalities never clashed and most of the time Peridot never bothered her.

Peridot was finishing eating when she heard the succubus whining in the other room and went to her aid. “What's wrong?” She asked, handing the demon a bottle of water.

She didn't say anything and stretched out on the couch. Back arching off of it and her shirt sliding up before she laid back down.

“If you're trying to seduce me again it's not going to work. I told you no and I'm not going to change my answer.”

The demon whined again and turned away from Peridot.

“I don't think you understand that you have a specific scent and other demons can sense it and other hunters can sense it-”

“And I told you all you need to do is cast a barrier around this godforsaken place and it would be fine. They wouldn't find it and you can worry less about protecting me. I don't even need to be protected if you would just have sex with me I'd have more than enough power to fight them off. I thrive on sex and I could control an entire army if you just let me.” The demon scowled, feeling the frustrations building up inside of her causing her personality to become much more arrogant and her responses rash.

“And I told you.” She walked around the couch and bent down in front of the demon. “We can't risk them finding you so the answer is no. Besides, you've been here almost a week and I don't even know your name.”

She rolled her eyes and shifted away from Peridot.

Peridot sighed and looked up when she heard footsteps walking into the loft. “What are you doing here, Jasper?”

The demon looked up at the person who entered the room. She had never seen her before and it intrigued her.

The woman walked over to her and set a large bag down on the living room table. It clattered against the wood and she unzipped it. Revealing a few dozen weapons and armor it looked. “I confiscated this from a group of hunters.”

“You mean stole.” Peridot corrected. “You can't just steal from other hunters. You don't know if they're-”

“They're blessed weapons, Peridot. They're after this little shit over here.” Jasper was referring to the demon and she sat up at the remark.

She chuckled, “I can't believe hunters think that they're going to beat me with a bunch of blessed nonsense. Do they know who I am?” She rummaged through the bag even at the others protest and pulled out a silver chain which she wrapped around her neck.

“How do you kill a succubus then?” Jasper turned to her and she just looked to the side as if searching for an answer.

“Starving them works.” She shrugged, “feed me. I demand it.” She looked at Peridot, pulling the chain from her neck

“No.” Peridot pulled the bag from the table and moved it another room before coming back.

“I'll do it.” Jasper's voice came and the demon's face lit up.

“Jasper. No.” Peridot got in between the two. Pushing the demon onto the couch and pushing Jasper away from her. “You do not want to do that.”

“Why the hell wouldn't I? She's a demon, yeah, but she's really cute and if it's going to help her. If it's going to make her stronger than why wouldn't I do it?”

“We have strict orders to follow. We're not going to sleep with every demon we bring into this loft like you usually do.”

Jasper rolled her eyes. “When did I ever listen to Yellow Diamond and her orders? Here is what you do. Her finger pushed at Peridot's chest, contact Yellow Diamond and tell her everything is under control.”

“Jasper!”

“No. Contact her and tell her. Put up a stronger barrier and we, or should I say, I will go take care of this little demon.”

“Jasper, you can't. We're under strict orders and I don't want to-”

Jasper turned on her heel and stepped over to the demon while she listened to Peridot groan as she went to follow Jasper's orders despite her own pleas. “What's your name?”

The demon looked up at her before biting her lip. She was infatuated with this new hunter and she couldn't explain for what reason outside of the heat burning inside of her.

“You're shy now? Peridot's been complaining about how every other word out of your mouth is fuck me and now you don't want to talk.”

“You're so infuriating!” She shouted at Jasper and her response was to grab her arm and pull her from the couch. She would never admit that she thought the brute was attractive or that if she and her were alone she'd be on her in a heartbeat. “Let go of me. Now.”

“No.” Her grasp was tighter and she could have sworn the demon was enjoying it when she bit back a moan. “Tell me what your name is.” Jasper had bent down, practically hovering over the small demon.

“Pearl.” She spoke quietly, almost as if she was ashamed to be speaking to the hunter. So ashamed she couldn't help but wanting to lie to the human.

Jasper let go of her when Peridot came back into the room. “Did you get in contact with her?” She walked around the couch to meet Peridot.

“Yes but I didn't lie to her. I told her when your plan was and how you and succubus think it's a good idea.”

Jasper let out a groan, “and what did she say?”

“That the succubus could easily be trying to trick us and take advantage and try to control all of us but-”

“But what?”

Pearl had gotten up from the couch and came over to the two. Just standing there and listening to their conversation.

“But she actually thinks it isn't a bad idea. Feeding the succubus will bring the other hunters and demons to us and she'll be in a state where she should be able to control them and use them as allies to kill each other.” Peridot sighed, she hated admitting when Jasper was right about anything.

They both looked at the succubus. “Just remember if she tries to hurt us in any way Yellow Diamond will kill her.” She looked back at Jasper, “she's all yours.” They were Peridot's last words before leaving the loft and sliding the door shut.

“I don't want to have sex with you.” Pearl crossed her arms and Jasper just laughed. “What's so funny?”

“You've been bitching and moaning for almost a week about wanting to feed off of someone and now you have your chance and you don't want it?”

“Not with you.” She rolled her eyes and couldn't help herself when Jasper had pulled off her jacket and tossed it. “You seem like a brute and I don't want to waste my time pleasing you.”

“I know you're lying.” Jasper spoke and she was backing Pearl into the bedroom as she removed her shirt. “I'm a hunter and I've been doing this a lot longer than Peridot.” Her bra came off and Pearl found herself distracted by the shape of Jasper's breasts. The way they gently bounced when her arms came down and even the scars and markings over her skin made Pearl lick her lips.

“That means nothing.” Pearl shook her head.

“I can sense that you're lying and I know how much you want this.” Pearl's heart almost stopped at the sound of Jasper's jeans unzipping. “It's not just you wanting to feed it also seems like you want a mate or someone to control.”

Pearl hit against the edge of the bed, falling backwards onto it and Jasper was climbing over her. Shedding her pants and underwear onto the ground and pulling at the hem of the succubus' shirt until it was over her head and thrown across the room.

“You're not human.” Pearl spoke as she stared up at Jasper and watched the others eyes glow with a golden shine.

“You got that right.”

“I can't even tell what you are...” Her hands lifted to Jasper's face, hands sliding into her hair and pulling her down against her lips. There was some comfort in knowing Jasper wasn't just a hunter and the ideas of what she could be filled her head. Something so strong and powerful at her side. She wanted to make this hunter her pet.

Pearl ushered Jasper to come closer to her. Watching as the hunter placed her knees to either side of Pearl's head and she was sure the scent that burst from Jasper was enough to make her come right there and then. She wanted to take her time but the heat in her stomach just seemed to tighten and she begun to caress Jasper with steady, long strokes. She could feel Jasper above her, her legs twitching and Pearl herself wondered how long she would last with a succubus underneath her.

She blew a warm breath across Jasper's clit before drawing her into her mouth. Reveling in her taste and taking her to the edge towards climax without release. Jasper was just moaning at the sensation. Huddled against Pearl's lips until she motioned for Jasper to get back onto the bed.

She wanted to feel Jasper completely.

“Does this really get you off?” Jasper asked and Pearl nodded. “Seems sort of tacky to get off on pleasuring others.”

“Seems sort of tacky to be a quivering mess after seconds of me touching you.”

Jasper scoffed.

Pearl's lips and hands exploring her mouth, her breasts and her aching center. Sliding a finger into Jasper and watching the way her chest lifted and her back arched at her touch. The way her muscles moved just seemed memorizing to the succubus and Jasper was rather quiet—besides the moans eliciting from her mouth and the small swears here and there—for the first time in the few minutes she had known the hunter. No remarks or backtalk and the electricity coming from her was filling Pearl's own body up with the most wonderful of energy.

“This feels so satisfying. You don't even know.” She felt Jasper's hands grip at her head to bring her down against her lips.

Pearl slid another finger inside. Feeling Jasper's muffled moan against her mouth and beginning to rub her thumb against her clit and stroking her to her climax.

It was weird to feel Jasper's body against her, the way her body twitched and spasm underneath her. The way her eyes shifted colors and her nails turned to claws. Digging into the sheets and riding through the orgasm. It was intense and Jasper knew it was on account of the demon with her. Feeding off of her energy and getting almost drunk off of it.

It was a while until Jasper had calmed down. Laying against the sheets and just watching Pearl sitting next to her. It was evident the color had come back to her skin and her once dull eyes turned a bright blue. Jasper reached for her arm and Pearl turned back.

“You smell amazing.” Jasper groaned, trying not to move because she could feel her whole body shaking. It was what Peridot was talking about, that scent that demons and other hunters could smell and would be outside their place in moments.

“And you feel amazing and taste amazing.” She moaned on the power alone. “Whatever you are...you've got some power in you.”

She heard Peridot in the hallway again. “You better hurry up because something is coming and I would like if you helped me with clothing on. Especially since Jasper seems incapacitated at the moment.”

“She'll be fine. Just give her a little to recover and she can just meet us outside. I doubt we'll need her though. The power is practically flowing off of me.” She chuckled, sliding her hand through her hair to fix the messy locks before heading outside.

\--- 

“So...” Pearl's voice came as she walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table and staring at Peridot. She watched the woman's fingers wrap around the cup of coffee she had been drinking. The words that came out of her mouth sounded so casual and it was hard to tell they had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few weeks. “Jasper's a demon?”

Peridot raised an eyebrow as she took a sip from her cup. “What makes you think that?”

Pearl lifted a hand and pointed to her eyes. “A succubus knows these things.” She dropped her hands, laying them on the table and flexing her fingers. “Tell me what she is.”

Peridot laughed, “you're a succubus. You should know these things.” She pushed the chair back before standing up, taking her mug and plate to the sink and rinsing them off. She could hear Pearl's angry growl and looked back to her. “Why exactly do you care so much? Jasper hasn't been around for almost three weeks and even if she was you wouldn't need her. You're lucky she is whatever she is or you would have been moping around again. There would be constant complaining and begging from your part.”

“You sent her messages, right? You spoke to her?”

“Yes. She's not coming back because she's on a mission. I keep telling you that Jasper comes and goes a few times a month.”

“Like the other humans who live here.” Her eyes squinted in disgust.

“Not all of them are. Besides, I'm human-”

“You're a hunter.”

“I'm human and you still treat me the same as Jasper and Rose and the others who have abilities. Besides, we have company coming over today and no, you can't have sex with her. I need you to leave everyone else alone just irritate Jasper.” She chuckled at the torture she wanted to cause Jasper just to annoy her.

“Well I can't if she doesn't show up again. How else do you expect me to learn how to be a hunter if I need to have sex to survive and you won't let me?”

“You grow accustomed to it and-”

“Okay, but listen. You saw me the first night Jasper and I were together. I stopped a dozen of other demons and hunters just by my presence along.”

“It's true. She did do that.” Pearl turned to the voice and Jasper was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked over Pearl's expression, noticing the sudden excitement over her eyes. “What? Did you miss me?”

“No. Peridot did. She was going on and on about how much fun it was having you around and wished you didn't leave so very often.” Pearl traced fingers against her own wrist.

“Please, the best moments of my life are when I'm not surrounded by Jasper.” Peridot rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone from her pockets and beginning to scroll through her messages.

“What a sad little life you must lead.” Pearl sighed and Jasper grinned.

There were footprints from the living room heading to their direction and Jasper was the first to turn to see who had been joining them. “Hello, Garnet.” Peridot's voice came and she glanced at the two women. “Amethyst. I wasn't expecting you here after last time.”

“Dude, last time was an oversight. It's fine and I'm over it.” She groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. “Garnet, look at Diamond adding a succubus to their weakest base.”

“We're not weak.” Peridot glared at her. “It's not my fault if most of you guys wander off on your own mission and don't listen to orders.”

“I listen to orders when they're coming from someone in charge.”

“Amethyst. Peridot.” Garnet's voice alone seemed to calm them down.”We're here for the ingredients and Jasper told us you had weapons you wanted to give to us to sell?”

“I'll grab them. Stay here and don't let Amethyst touch anything. Come on Jasper.”

Peridot and Jasper left the room and Pearl found herself distracted by Garnet. She was tall, strong, gorgeous had a mountain of curls and Pearl really wanted to mess her up.

“I won't fall for your usual tricks.” Garnet spoke and Pearl looked at her.

“What tricks?” There was a devious smile when Pearl had stood up from the chair, pulling the sweater falling off of her shoulders back into position. “I'm just a simple succubus.”

“Who is thinking right now what is the best way to lure Garnet into a false sense of security and have my way with her. Nice try.”

“Ooh, you can read minds?” She looked over the woman again and


	24. SFW Jasper/Pearl - Cats (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, it's an AU where Jasper is a purebred cat but she's been living as a stray for a while. And then, Pearl finds her and takes her home and trains her for pet shows. : )

She woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding. Staring up at the ceiling fan as it spun up above her and she went in and out of consciousness. She was tired and hungry and whatever that smell was would be the only thing keeping her however awake she was. Her hands slid against her skin to feel the bruises and dirt caked against her body. She ran over a wound and winced as her hands made their way up and felt the strange thickness over her neck. Her old ragged collar still laying against her neck. Her hands traveled against her fur and ears and she just wanted to make sure she was still together and alive.

At this point, she did her best to keep herself awake; sitting up which caused her head to become dizzy but she was able to see the chain that lead to the leash and wondered if someone found her and took her home. There was the sound of a refrigerator humming nearby and the fan looked as if missing a nail and would wobble and screech. She was slowly getting onto her feet again only to be greeted by a strange woman. Shorter than her by quite a bit. She was thin and had these blue eyes that Jasper found herself distracted not to stare at.

The strange woman had sat Jasper down at the table. It was new for her. Plates and bowls and cups were placed over it and she wondered if the woman had company. Not that it was any of her concern since the food that was being brought in front of her was more of a need at this point instead of a want. She tore into the meat in front of her until the woman had forced her to eat more humanly. The thing was she wasn't a human and had never had someone teach her how to be like them. Usually stuck up, arrogant and pieces of trash in her opinion. The kind of people who left creatures her like on the streets as babies and even home after home still ended up abandoned.

She didn't like to think about her life in the past and just where she was in the present. Hell, if she even knew where she was. She found herself so distracted with greedily eating the food in front of her that when she finally took a look around she was whisked away again.

The woman had given her a bath and Jasper hated water but accepted that she indeed had been filthy. The woman had been gentle enough with her. First came removing her old collar which had her name faded across it, Jasper. Then the woman's hands were sliding over her skin and it was a strange smelling soap against her skin which was scented with something citrus like orange? Maybe tangerine. Nothing like her owners had used in the past for fleas. It covered her entire body with this lingering scent and the shampoo for her hair was some sort of berry. She smelled more like a fruit salad than anything else and felt this was her new life now.

First came wrapping up the wound Jasper had obtained and sleeping came after everything. The woman pulled her into a bedroom and patted against the mattress for the feline to come up and sleep.

Jasper wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for. It felt like days and she stretched her limbs a few times before sliding her feet off of the mattress. She was alone, no strange woman and it certainly didn't sound like anyone was in the house. The feline found herself exploring now. Noting the clothing that had been laid out for her on the edge of the bed and Jasper had changed into it. Knowing that ending up on the streets again nude wouldn't be the best for her.

Jasper was one hundred percent positive she had just put on a maids outfit. She didn't want to ask any questions but the skirt laid at thigh length and she didn't want to know what would happen if she were to bend over. Once again she accepted her fate. She's been in worse situations and anything was better than being homeless.

She opened the bedroom door and peered out into the hallway. Checking both directions before leaving. She felt her heart heavy in her chest as she left for the downstairs. Noting the hallway entrance and living room to her right and dining room to her left. The kitchen must have been in the back of the house and Jasper's stomach rumbled as she thought about eating. Food was important and she knew she rarely ate well unless she was living at a house or doing odd jobs for people in return of food and shelter.

Jasper trudged to around the foyer. Looking at a few pictures hanging on the wall and once again she found herself staring at those bright blue eyes. There were trophies and medals hanging. A mixture of them seemed to be for Best in Show and Jasper wondered if the woman had been an animal trainer. The other were for ballet and dance recitals, concerts and a mixture of other things. Music started to play as she entered into the kitchen; classical with someone humming along to it. Jasper cocked her head to the side. 'Maybe someone is home,' she thought as she peeked around the corner and saw the same woman from yesterday.

She was spotted rather quickly and Jasper jumped. Backing away almost skittishly but the woman's voice was different than her other owners in the past. “Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you.” The woman didn't try to come after her and gave her time to adjust to her new surroundings. It took a few minutes for Jasper to come back inside the kitchen—slightly due to her embarrassment of the getup she had been wearing—and she watched the woman's eyes as she stared at her.

“Why the hell am I wearing this?” It was the first words that came out of Jasper's mouth and she snarled. Quite annoyed at the situation but also quite grateful she wasn't out in this heat anymore.

“Oh! Well, you're a pure breed cat.”

“I'm a stray.” Jasper glared.

“Who cares about that part. You're a toyger and you're gorgeous and I want to train to. The outfit just happened to be something left from a friend. I don't have anything quite your size yet.” She had her hand against her lips and Jasper couldn't help but stare at her.

Jasper wasn't one to blush over words like gorgeous. She knew she was gorgeous. She knew she was a different cat but everyone always saw her as a simple stray. Even with the deep stripe across her gold eyes which always enticed or scared people away. “You really think you're going to be able to train me?” She chuckled.

“Yes. I've trained countless people in my days.”

“You look like you're sixteen.”

“I'm nineteen.” She huffed, readjusting her hat and then her skirt. “I've been doing contests since I was a child and since I'm too old for some of the other ones and disqualified for others I started working with hybrids.”

“And you think the way you train them is going to work on me?”

“No, no. I have different methods for everyone. You're going to need a bit of work though.” She hummed as she walked over to Jasper and her feet so delicately touched the kitchen flooring. “Hm...I'll need to measure you for an outfit but I'm sure I can find appropriate clothing for you. Although, I think this is quite a good look for you.”

She stepped away after a few minutes of examining the feline. “I'm cooking breakfast if you would like to have a seat.”

Jasper just stood there for a few minutes, watching the girl move around the kitchen and pulling whatever food in the oven out of it. The moment the scent of pork hit her nose she came over. Examining the table which had been set up for just her.

“What's your name anyway?” Jasper spoke suddenly and rather rude as she sat down.

“I'm your owner. Call me Master.” She set a plate on the table and Jasper looked at her before laughing.

“No way.”

She felt the woman's hands slide through her mane before pulling rather roughly causing Jasper to hiss. “You're going to do as I say, Jasper and you're going to like it. I already know I'm going to have to be rough with you and my training.” She let go and Jasper let out a soft mew as her hands rubbed her head. “Eat and I'll see what I can do about getting you something different to wear.”

The day went on extremely slowly after breakfast for Jasper. She laid on the couch where her owner had allowed her and only came back after someone rang the doorbell and dropped off a bag of things for her. Jasper was curious when the woman had sat down near by her. Climbing over the couch to come to the chair she sat at. Pearl was pulling a few things out from the bag. Pants and mostly plaid shirts. They would have to do for now.

“Come on, we're going to measure you for your costume.” Jasper just gave her a look but gave into the woman anyway. Moving to stand up, “No. On all fours where you belong.” 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.” Her owner's fingers slipped underneath the collar. Pulling it down and trying to get Jasper to listen to her.

“You have two choices and you know this as well. The streets or listening to me.”

Jasper sighed, she knew her owner was right and slid down onto her knees again. Following her into a room off of the foyer. The woman allowed Jasper to stand once they were inside of the room. The instructions were simple for her. Getting undressed and standing with her arms straight out in the center of the small lift in front of the mirrors. It took Jasper a second because the orders were easier for her. Being nude was something that came natural to her but if she had to wear clothing she would obey. For now.

The woman came over with measuring tape, pen and a clipboard.

“Do you make all of the outfits?” Jasper asked as she noticed the hangers in the corner of the room all with dresses and different outfits. Flashy and mostly silvers and blues.

“I taught myself how to sew. It was better than spending the money on someone else to make them.” She was measuring across her arms, around her breast, hips, waist, and Jasper was keen on the idea that the woman took her sweet time the lower she got. Writing the measurements down on a chart.

“What happened to the others then?”

“Some of them got sold and others once they won multiple contests...I gave them money and let them leave. Some of them still come by. There's this ragdoll named Amethyst. She was so messy and rude and I mean it took me a while to break her into doing things my way. She still reverts back to her old ways too but if I ever give her a call or mention I'm coming over she'll...Well, she's a bad example. She makes fun of me if I try to get her to call me master.”

“You probably didn't have to pull her hair for her to listen.”

“No. I did and other things but let's just say you aren't going through normal training here. I'll give you your warnings now that if you don't like something I'm doing or it's making you uncomfortable, let me know. I find your safety rather important.” Pearl pressed the pen to her lips this time, staring at Jasper for a few minutes. “Do you think brown would work? Maroon maybe? You can put your arms down.” Pearl walked away for a moment and Jasper set her arms down and turned her head to watch her.

Jasper turned back when the woman had came over again. She had been grabbing fabrics and coming over to drape them over the feline's shoulders. “What's more comfortable than standing nude on a pedestal?”

“We're going to have to work on you not saying what you're thinking out loud.” She pulled one of the fabrics from her skin and draped two different shades of red. “Today is almost like a free day. You can do what you want but the training starts tomorrow. I just want you to know that I don't take lightly to you being rude. I will gag you if I have to and bind those arms of yours if you try to fight.” The way the woman spoke was so gentle and soft, as if she had been through all of this before. Dealing with other cats and training them with such restraints. “I like this color. Maybe a dress would work for you...strapless or with thin straps and it would flare out at your thighs.” Her owner's hands slid against her skin, stopping so close against her crotch that she shift uncomfortably.

Jasper looked at herself in the mirror and watched her owner move around her so easily. Picking up the fabrics as she put them back in their proper place. “You're free to move around the house as you wish but don't go outside unless it's to the green house through the kitchen. If you make a mess I intend you to clean up after yourself. Let's get you dressed and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.”

She rummaged through the bag again, handing Jasper an outfit that consisted of some plaid shirt which was baggy but still short over her torso and a pair of what seemed to be comfortable pants. Jasper didn't know much about fashion or what exactly this woman was trying to get her to do but Jasper knew she was going to fight every step of the way.


	25. SFW - Genie AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an AU once where Pearl was a genie...Shrug.

Beyond the frost bitten tube is the face of a woman floating in a strange substance with smaller tubes slipped into her nose, mouth and ears. The scientist is staring at the girl, looking at the strange markings that start at her neck but it's hard to see inside of the machine. She's not sure what to make of the discovery in the broken down lab she has been given by her mother. It hasn't been used in over fifty years and has just been collecting dust around the equipment and a layer of frost near the floor and around the machine. She's not sure what to do, not sure how to open the convoluted machine and calls her girlfriend to come by and help her. She knows Jasper might not be able to help but she uses common sense or brute force while Peridot obsesses over how logic is the only solution. Except, her logic isn't helping her in this case.

She spends most of the morning neglecting her work and tries almost everything to get the machine open. There's a thick wire in the back of the machine but it leads into the electrical panel and Peridot refuses to mess with that in case of fire or other electrical problems arising—she's quite prone to accidents—and it seems to be a dead end. There's nothing outside or around the room, no false wall, and she can't really figure out what exactly is going on. She tries to unscrew the bolts on the machine but they're practically melted onto it and whilst there is a hand print scanner also on the machine, it doesn't seem to work and Peridot runs out of solutions. She ends up sitting in the chair at the computer, going through paperwork which is decades old and finding schematics of the machine but it still doesn't help. She knows the original scientist can open the machine but he's been dead for the last thirty years.

She tries to work out other plans when Jasper comes into the lab and comes over to her, “why did you text me that there was an emergency?”

“Go look at the thing in the center of the room.” She turns to watch Jasper move to the machine.

“How is this an emergency?” Jasper asks with a huff, walking over to the machine and looking at the ice encased glass. It takes her a second to notice the body inside. “There's a person in here.” She tries not to panic because she normally stays so calm but this was strange. 

“Yes. I'm aware.”

“No. Peridot. There is a person inside of this machine. Why?”

“You don't have to say it twice. I don't know why, this was in here when I opened the lab. I don't know how to get her out.”

“Well, have you tried opening it?” Jasper turns to Peridot.

“What?” Peridot asks as she comes over to her. “What do you mean 'have you tried opening it'?”

“There's a handle.”

“Yes, I'm aware but there's also a hand scanner. I'm not stupid, Jasper but there's no point in trying to just open the machine if there's a hand scanner. It's not going to work.”

“So, you're telling me you haven't tried opening it.” Jasper raises an eyebrow and reaches out to touch the handle. She tugs on it and the machine doesn't open but it does turn on. The heat from the light that turns on inside starts to melt the ice around it and the liquid inside starts to filter out through the tubes. Jasper and Peridot step away from it, watch the lights illuminate the room and listen to the loud pulsating sound through the metal.

“Maybe I should just quit and get a new job.” Peridot starts to turn around and walk away but Jasper grabs her.

“Put your hand on the scanner.”

“Why?” She pulls her arm back.

“Because this is your lab now and so technically this is your machine. It should recognize your hand print.”

Peridot freezes, she wants to do it and at the same time is terribly frightened of the possibilities of what opening the machine will be. At the same time, she can't work with this mystery so close to her fingertips and the chance other scientist or even her mother will come down and see this contraption. “If something bad happens or if I lose a hand or die, I am so haunting your ass.” Peridot sighs, stepping forward to the machine and staring at the woman. Without the frost the color of her skin and the rest of those strange markings which have been obscured by the moving liquid. They decorate her chest in multicolored specks and lines and Peridot follows the pattern the best she can as she tries to breathe. It strangely helps her focus.

She reaches a hand out onto the scanner, waits for a second and is about to take her hand off before it beeps and the lights in the machine turn green before the sound of decompressed air comes from the door unlocking. Peridot looks at Jasper and then back tot he machine, waiting for the liquid to drain before reaching out for the handle to open it. She's more nervous at this moment in her life than she ever has been and that includes the time she was interview on television. She opens the door to the machine turns the lights off and Peridot's staring at this nude woman in her lab.

Some of the liquid from the machine floods the surrounding floor but Peridot ignores it. She reaches out to disconnect the small tubes out of the woman's face and undo the piece of metal behind her that's holding her up. The moment all of the wires are gone she falls straight onto Peridot and nearly onto the floor. Jasper helps her, pulls the woman into her arms and carries her.

“Here...” Peridot takes off her lab coat and covers the woman with it who is breathing but still unconscious. “Let's take her back to the house.”

Peridot doesn't know if taking the mysterious woman back to the house is the best plan she's ever come up with but it was better than leaving her wet and nude in the lab. She had clothes there, blankets, a shower to wash off whatever that weird liquid was coating her skin. She knows she should be wondering why she was in the machine and how long she's been trapped in it but she's more concerned with making sure she's okay than anything else. She's glad she has Jasper to help her, that Jasper isn't as freaked out as much as she is but she manages to keep herself calm on the drive back to their house and things are always so much more comfortable when they're there.

When they arrive home, Jasper puts the woman on the couch and grabs some blankets to cover her up. She can't help but stare at her, the strange peach color to her hair and the markings that look like tattoos are covering her hands, feet and neck in such different designs. “Do you think Sheena would know what these markings are?”

““I mean, you could ask her. I think she's home. Have fun explaining this is some strange woman we found in my lab.” Peridot has pulled her laptop from the bedroom and is sitting on the small chair in the living room and typing. “I took the research from the computers down there but they're incredibly old and so changing the files so they're readable is going to take me a few minutes.”

Jasper just nods before leaving the house. The place was technically a two floor apartment but the upper half was taken by their roommate, Sheena. She was in a band, worked as a piercer out in the city and was completely different than Peridot and Jasper in every single way. They didn't mind it, as long as the woman was quiet after midnight and didn't bring women home on the nights they worked then the living arrangement was fine and the three of them got along well enough. There had a few rules but other than there were no issues with the woman.

Jasper heads up the side stairs of the building and rings the doorbell on the door at the top of them and waits. Sheena always takes her time with everything and that includes answering doors or phones when they ring. She comes to the door, unlocks it and opens it and simply stares at Jasper. “What do you need?”

“Peridot and I had a question and we were wondering if you could come downstairs and help.” She tries to keep it simple, watches Sheena lean into the door and hum.

“Yeah, I'll bite. What do you need help with?” She asks as she moves to grab her keys and locks her door before coming out.

“You're studying to be a tattoo artist and I thought you'd know what it is. Besides, I'm about to make lunch and you like my cooking.”

“Nah, I'm just too lazy to cook for myself sometimes.” She chuckles as she follows Jasper downstairs and heads into the house.

Peridot looks at the two when they come into the house, “I've deduced she's not asleep.”

Sheena looks at Peridot and then to the woman on the couch. “Did you two like murder someone and need me to help hide the body or?” She's half joking but the other half of her is rather suspicious.

“We didn't kill anyone. The liquid is some sort of preserving agent and the cold kept her body in this almost cryogenic state. It's not perfect but it kept her alive for a few decades.”

“We found a person in Peridot's new lab.” Jasper explains and Sheena slowly nods. “We were wondering who she was, where she came from and Peridot's just looking at research she has from the lab.”

“Uh huh.” Sheena isn't sure what to do with the two of them. They're constantly bringing her down from something strange and this isn't the strangest thing she's been apart of. She just does what they want her to do because the quicker she does the quicker she can leave. “It's henna.” She says, she doesn't even need an up close look at the woman because she can tell by the detailed work. “But it looks like it part of her skin and it's not painted on. When you put ink or marker or even pen on someones skin it's very visible it isn't part of the skin but this is blacks and golds and pinks that look natural. Like, a pattern etched into fabric.”

Sheena decides to move closer just because she wants to look at the woman and Peridot sets her computer down to join.

“I wish she'd wake up because then she could just tell me who she is and why she was in there.” Peridot sighs, “oh well.” She walks away but the moment she does she hears the movement from the couch and she turns back around. She stays at a distance, watching the woman sit up and open her eyes.

“My name is Jumana but you can call me Pearl.” She speaks slowly but her voice is rather soft but she sounds tired, as if she hasn't slept in months. She stands up from the couch and Sheena is quick to untying the flannel shirt against her waist and putting it on the woman to cover her nude body. “Hm? Thank you.” She smiles before looking back at Peridot, “I don't know why I was in there. Not really.”

“You were unconscious. How did you hear what I was saying?” Peridot asks, trying not to get too close to the strange woman.

“You said, 'I wish' and I did what you asked.” She bows her head before taking a seat on the couch. The shirt she was given ends up in her lap and less covering her body but Pearl shrugs it off and sits there, runs her fingers through her wet locks and looks around the living room she's in. It's different than what she remembers seeing when she was last free. The electronics looked so different and there was a fireplace that looked so modern and new. She's not really sure where she is but doesn't want to ask any questions as it isn't her job to ask.

Peridot looks at Sheena and then to Jasper, not exactly sure what she should do. “Who are you?”

“I told you my name though. I'm not sure what you're asking.” She looked at the pink haired woman when she takes a seat next to her.

“No, like...What are you? Where did you come from?”

“I'm a djinn and I suppose I come from my mothers-”

“Ah! Stop talking.” Peridot shouts, not wanting to hear anymore.

“Aren't djinn traditional genies?” Sheena asks and Pearl nods.

“Yes, very good. I like her.” Pearl notes to Peridot.

“Wait, why are you telling me?” Peridot questions.

“Well, we have a connection. Usually it's something I only feel when people free me...You know there's a myth about djinn being trapped in small containers or lamps but once a human frees or saves or even helps someone like me-”

“They become their master.”

“That's how the old tale goes. Although, I don't like the word master but if you wish for anything I can provide it.”

“So, I can wish for you to put on some clothes?”

“Well, don't ask me what you and can't wish for, just wish for it. Although, you could also give me clothing if my form is not appealing.”

Peridot groans, “okay, fine. Whatever. I wish this made sense.” She wasn't making an actual wish just speaking aloud.

“Hm...I don't think I can make that happen. I can't make you comprehend situations that don't have a direct but I could give you the ability to swim! Wouldn't that be pleasant?”

“Oh...I said 'I wish' didn't I?” Peridot moves to sit back down in the seat she was in earlier, “why is there a genie in my lab?” She whines, trying to pretend that this wasn't happening and everything was perfectly fine.

 

“I just work for Peridot.” Pearl speaks as she sits on the stool at the kitchen counter.

It's been a few days since the discovery of Pearl and things have been rather quiet. Sheena took the woman off their hands and let her stay in the spare room she has but she continued to find her way back downstairs as if she was attached to Peridot. Not only did she continuously hang around her but followed her to work and almost anywhere she went if she was awake.

“So, can I wish for you to grant their wishes?” Peridot asks as she stands on the other side, drinking a can of soda with this annoyed look on her face.

“No. I only work for you and you have to at least wish for something or else I'm going to sit here all stagnant and I don't like that very much.” She leans into her hand, wraps the her other against the mug of hot tea she has in front of her.

“Well, can I wish for you to be free? Like in the movies.”

“Free from what? Like, my obligatory contracts of granting people wishes? I don't know but if you can I'm sure there's more than just a wish to go along with that. I'd still have my abilities and I don't just magically become human if it did work. Don't wish for that though. I don't know what would happen if you did.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do with you?” Jasper questions as she walks into the kitchen.

“I assume make wishes that I can grant.”

“Besides that.” Jasper scoffs, “how long have you been trapped in there?”

“Well, I'm not really sure. I don't remember much while I was in there and before you two I guess everything else is a blur. Seriously though, wish for something. Anything. Please.” She begs, more out of boredom than anything else.


	26. SFW - Jasper/Pearl - Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this was an AU where Pearl found a sealed dragon (Jasper) and because Pearl saved Jasper, Jasper was honor bound to give her something in return. There's some sex talk in here.

All she knew was that she fell. She wasn't sure where exactly she had fallen to or how she had managed to far so fall but the path around her were covered in broken gemstones, rocks and the wet glistening of water. She had no choice but to follow the path laid out in front of her. The rocks behind her too loose to climb back up to the surface and her body just ached from the fall that she wasn't sure if she would make it up.

There were a few injuries from the fall. She was sure she might have broken a rib and on top of the bruises she could feel forming, there was a gash on the side of her head. She searched her jacket pockets for her cellphone and used it to see if she had a signal before rummaging into her backpack which most of the items inside managed to survive without breaking. She had some clothes and mostly survivor gear and a first aid kit just in case of situations like this. It helped she always took extreme caution in her activities especially as an avid climber.

She discarded her jacket and shirt, putting her light in between her legs just to wrap her injuries. Redressing before following the path she was being forced to take.

The entire cave seemed to be leading her into dead ends with every new path she took and it wasn't until she could hear running water that she felt there was a small hope of following it and getting out of this place. Even if she ended somewhere farther down at least she could find some sort of tower and try to get help. Just being outside might help her call for help.

She was trying to compose herself when the path just sent her into a larger cavern with what seemed to be a lake in the center. The lake pooled off into different directions and she followed the one that seemed to glisten with pinks and blues and she was sure she could hear something calling her now.

Following the path was almost a trance for the girl. She could feel her brain panicking but her outward self appeared calm. Walking deeper until the cave walls turned to ice and she began shivering. “What is this place?” She spoke aloud as if someone could hear her and the farther she walked the more she felt her body begin to ache from the sensation.

She stopped when she came upon a large—what looked to be an block of ice—ice sculpture. Pressed up closely to the back end of the cave. She walked up to it, watching the amulet over her neck beginning to glow and when she looked up again something seemed to shine from the sculpture itself. She backed off, watching the ice of the sculpture beginning to melt around it and a person just appeared from it. Falling onto their knees and a similar amulet fell from the creatures neck and rolled to the girls feet.

She noticed the silver shine and bent down to pick it up. Jumping when the person from the ice reached out to grab her. She backed away, wanting to run but knowing with all the tunnels she would just end up at a dead end and fall prey to the beast.

“What are you?” Her voice trembled as she backed away farther and the other was trying to stand back up. Haphazard as the beast stood to it's feet and pushed it's white mane out of the way.

“I'm free?” The voice growled, looking at it's hands and expecting itself. The fingers ended up thick claws and the girl could see the outline of horns in the dark. The creature came closer, “don't be afraid. I won't bite.” There was a deep chuckle before it's eyes that seemed to glow with a golden shine even in the dark noticed the amulet again. “Why do you have that? Give it back!”

The beast came at her and she panicked as she moved a few feet back before tripping and falling onto the floor. The beast hovered over her and sniffed that radiating aura coming off of her before her hands tore the amulet from the girl's grasp. Eyes narrowing in on the spec of silver against her neck and slipping her finger against the chain before pulling it roughly from her neck.

She examined her own against the one she stole from her savior. “So, you're one of them.” Her demeanor changed rather quickly and she straightened up, cracking her neck and throwing the amulet back at the girl. It was becoming more and more clear that the creature in front of her was part dragon.

She furrowed her eyebrows and began to stand up. “If by one of them you mean the protectors of-”

The demon cut her off with a subtle, 'ugh', not wanting to hear the same ranting she heard every single time she came across one of these people. Witches, she thought. “Look, I've been trapped for far god too damn long to care about whatever you're a protector of and whatever clan you're part of. I just know that you freed me. I owe you.” The last three words slid out of her mouth so poisonously.

“No.” She shook her head and just repeated the two letter word. “You don't owe me anything. I don't want to be associated with a beast who was trapped by my people. I don't even know why I would be fated to be the one who saved you.”

She shrugged, “sometimes the Gods enjoy their fun. Fun is over now though.” The creature was so close to the girl now and just watching her. Staring at the lines that formed her body and the blue of her eyes and trying to get a good sense of exactly who and what she was. “You're not a witch.” The demon's defenses grew back up. “Why do you smell like a witch?” It was the first time she had ever been so interested in someone. Even before being trapped down here she never had someone with such an air about her.

The creature went along and called for the girl to follow. Leading her out of the cave and into lower levels of the woods where the ice and snow made the demon grumble. She had been trapped for so long that the idea of the damp weather—let alone the weather itself—was making her skin crawl.

“What's your name anyway? I'd like to know who I owe my rescue to even if it wasn't much of a rescue.” She snorted.

“It's Pearl if you must know and if it wasn't for me you would have been down there for maybe another hundred years so you better be thankful.”

“Ooh, someone has an attitude. You can just call me Jasper.” She chuckled and continued to lead her savior through the woods. Her sense of smell was able to pick up where Pearl had come from and even the faint scent seemed to lead them to the small cabin near the edge of the woods.

They didn't say much and Pearl took the lead. Rummaging through her bag and finding the key to unlock the door and inviting the demon in. Jasper didn't want to seem alarmed by the strong scent of witches in the area but not finding anything remotely witch like. The insides seemed so clean and organized and as if left untouched for centuries. She assumed it was Pearl's own doing.

Pearl had begun to shed some of her clothing. Putting her jacket on the hook by the door and pulling her shirt down to cover where the bandages had been sticking out. She knew her injuries would heal on their own and didn't want to aggravate her skin. “Would you like some tea?”

“Tea?” Jasper was almost in disbelief at the girls question. “I've been trapped for thousands of years and-” She couldn't even form a proper sentence to explain how annoyed she currently had become. “No. I don't want any god damn tea.” She growled as she looked around the cabin more. Trying to figure out who exactly this girl had been.

Pearl nodded. “I'd appreciate if you were a little kinder to me. I did save you.”

“I'd appreciate if I knew who the fuck you were.”

“Watch your language.” She frowned.

The demon rolled her eyes. “You're not a witch but that scent is so strong.”

“I'm a hunter if you must know.”

“Then you were working with witches?”

“I was collecting herbs and other specimen. I was alone.”

Jasper had come closer to Pearl, smelling her again and it was beginning to irritate her. She smelled of ash and cloves and cinnamon and Jasper's nose twitched and the last scent. Something similar to death. “I don't trust you but I'm honor bound. I owe you something.” She grumbled, “I have an idea.”

Pearl rose an eyebrow.

“How about you go throw yourself in traffic or fall off a cliff and I can save you? Debt repaid.”

“Ha ha ha.” Pearl rolled her eyes. “I'd enjoy an actual repayment. I might need you for something.”

“Like what? Want me to kill a man? Easy.”

“I don't know yet. I mean, I do get into some dangerous situations. I might need a big dragon to come rescue me.” Jasper sensed a sudden change in Pearl's aura and it went back to normal when Pearl glared at her for staring. “What's your problem anyway?” Pearl crossed her arms at the creature.

“My problem?”

“Yes.” She nodded and then sighed, “never mind. It's not important.”

Jasper dealt with this attitude over the next week. She would follow Pearl around and wait for a moment for her to slip up. To get into some sort of danger or need her guidance or aid but nothing happened. Most of the time she was out collecting plants and a lot of the other time they just sat in the cabin. Pearl would be studying and Jasper would just be watching her—bored—or watching television which was still new to her. Whatever the fuck a a popcorn maker was Jasper wanted one.

She got slowly used to being in this decade and being around humans after the second week she was stuck in this cabin. Pearl did bring over people but would threaten to trap Jasper again if she did anything inappropriate. It was fun for her to bother the small girl and of course be anything but inappropriate. Especially when it came to asking lewd questions to her friends—one of which conversed with her about the last person she slept with—and especially when it came to fighting her friends.

She has gotten into three different fights with the same tall girl in the back of the woods. The first time it was an accident. She felt threatened by the woman and the other two it just seemed to be practice. Jasper did get bored waiting around inside for Pearl to get injured or need her. She ended up getting to the point of asking if Pearl maybe needed her sexually which resulted in Pearl hitting Jasper and blushing. It wasn't a no though.

By the first month of her being there the weather was beginning to become even colder and Jasper would swear to the Gods this was all a test. Sticking her with this bothersome girl and in a place that made her bones shiver. Why the fuck is it always cold? Was her main thought and it just seemed to get colder. Even the strange girl seemed to be feeling the affects. Bundling up in sweaters and scarves whenever she needed to go outside and sometimes would be dressed in heavy clothing just to walk around inside.

Sometimes Jasper did nice things for the girl such as using her own powers to keep the place but Pearl just seemed to demand for Jasper to touch her on some nights to feel warmer. As if her body was unable to warm itself on it's own and only seemed to produce a strange chill. Jasper's own body just produced an unnatural heat from her dragon form and whenever Pearl would ask Jasper if she could warm the place up she would become more and more suspicious about what she was.

What was Pearl anyway? Jasper hadn't the slightest clue. It was another week later and Jasper had spent the entire time watching her and going through her things to find out the answers. She wasn't human and she wasn't just a hunter. It bothered Jasper to her very being because if she was going to pay Pearl back for releasing her she would enjoy knowing what she was. What freed her if not a witch?

Another week and Jasper was on edge by the hundredth time Pearl paced back across the wooden kitchen floor. She was sitting in the dining room chair and her nails were digging into the wood of the seat as she watched. “Are you going to do something or just keep pacing?” Jasper was filled with rage as she watched her move. It was bothering her for reasons she couldn't comprehend. She felt uneasy and her body burned hotter than it usually did and her nails just dug deeper into the wood.

“I'm thinking.” Pearl had one hand crossed at her chest and the other was pressed against her cheek as she paced.

“It's driving me insane. I feel more trapped here than I did in that cave.”

“We could go back to the cave and I could seal you.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“By using my-” She stopped herself from speaking and stopped walking just to look at Jasper who looked almost expectant of her answers. “Stop asking questions.”

“Are you sure you can't get one of your friends to shoot you so I can repay my debt and leave?”

“Why are you so agitated today?”

“I'm not.”

“Do you even have friends who are alive that you can spend time with after you're free? Like, what are you going to possibly do if you didn't have me to stay with?”

“Easy.” She shrugged and shifted softly in the seat.

Pearl continued pacing. Jasper wasn't sure how long she had been watching her do it but it was bothering her. The way she moved and the walk she turned on her heel and even her face bothered Jasper. Pearl stopped when she shivered and walked to the cup on the table to drink from. “I have an idea.”

Jasper rose an eyebrow. “What's your bright idea now?”

“You obviously are under some sort of stress and need relief.”

Jasper laughed, “what the fuck does that mean?”

“Don't dragon's...you know.”

“No. I don't know. Spell it out.”

“Ugh. Fornicate.” Pearl cringed and Jasper's face twisted into a mixture of confusion. “You know what I mean!”

“And how do you figure that I need to have sex with someone?”

Pearl whined, dropping her cup on the table and then her face into her hands. “You're just restless and becoming frustrated with everything. I saw how you looked at Garnet when she came over last night.”

“Yeah, I wanted to punch her in the face.” Jasper shrugged.

“And that's why you were smelling her?”

Jasper shrugged and then smirked. “Are you saying you're jealous or you offering to have sex with me? I mean, you're no succubus but you'll do.”

“No.” She dropped her hands, “allowing you to have sex with me is part of the whole honor bound thing and you can trick me and use it against me.”

“I can use a lot of things against you and that is not one of them. Come on. You offered.” 

“I didn't offer myself!” Pearl practically squeaked when she became louder. “I mean,” she cleared her throat, “I was just making sure that your heat wasn't going to cause any problems.”

“I'm not in heat. You're just really annoying and I'm tired of waiting for your brilliant plan.”

“And that's why you were moan-”

“I can kill you.” Jasper cut her off. “I can kill you and nobody would know.”

She rolled her eyes. “Come on, honor bound. I need to get a few plants before the storm gets worse.”

The cold made everything better for Jasper. It was settling the heat of her skin and making her more comfortable when she followed Pearl who was hanging around a tree to collect specimens and at one point was beginning to dig through the snow to look for what Jasper assumed were mushrooms or maybe pine cones.

A strong wind blew at the two, knocking Pearl down into a snow bank and Jasper only laughed at the girl covered in snow as she stood back up to dust herself off. She was whining about the snow as she grabbed her bag and walked farther into the woods and Jasper had to follow. Melting the snow with her footprints and leaving a strange trail for any hikers to follow.

The two didn't speak much when they went out into the woods together. Pearl would mention a few things like the items she needed or give an exact definition as to what they were and what could be done medicinally with them. Jasper didn't understand why Pearl collected plants or had an entire drawer and fridge—labeled alphabetically of course—full of them. She wasn't a witch and the only other reason for something like that was for study. Studying plant life seemed more simple in forest creatures and faun but Jasper knew she wasn't anything like that. She didn't understand why Pearl's cabin's heat was on high and yet was cold to the dragon or why Pearl produced a chill from her own skin. She didn't understand anything about the girl and why she seemed so mysterious and strange and then it hit her.

“You're a nymph.” Jasper spoke and Pearl jumped from the surprise of the accusation.

“Do I look like I'm a nymph?”

“You produce the cold around you. That's why it's below zero outside and been the dead of winter for two months.”

“Or you know maybe it's winter.” Pearl ignored Jasper as she grabbed her things to head back to the cabin.

“No. You're also the one who freed me. You act like it was some sort of accident but I'm almost certain that you were the one who trapped me there to begin with. I thought it was witches because of the scent but you've been tricking everyone all along.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't trap you and I did not-”

“Who are you working for then?” Jasper grabbed her arm and her nails dug into Pearl's skin which made her try and pull back. “Do you know what happens when a dragon child is born that's a crossbreed of magic?”

“Well, obviously they would have the combine powers of both of their parents although one side would be much weaker. For example, a dragon and a succubus would have a child possibly with the ability to use the fire power to create fires inside of other people. To draw them to seduce others and almost be like puppets. It's strange what the combination of dragons and others can do.”

“What about us? If you only came for me and rescued me so you could have your own child that was more powerful than both of us.”

“I didn't do that though. I was sent on a mission and I fell down there during it.”

“Who sent you?”

“I can't tell you.” Jasper let go of her arm which seemed to form sudden ice crystals over the marks until they turned into flesh and healed over her injury. She flexed her hand before heading in the direction of the cabin again and Jasper still followed her back.

When they were inside Jasper attacked the nymph. Pressing her against the wood of the wall with her hands at her throat. “Why are you masquerading as a witch?”

“I have to.” Jasper pushed harder at her throat. “You can't kill me.” Her voice was rasp and she had to grip at Jasper's hands and push some of her own ice through in order to get Jasper to let go. She started coughing, trying to get her breathing to normalize. “You cannot kill me. It goes against everything you are as a dragon. You owe me something. It's what I deserve for rescuing you. Whether I put you there or not.”

Jasper was growling, her fangs were out and the smoke from her mouth was so clear when she exhaled. She practically hissed, “I owe you nothing.” And Jasper had reached for Pearl again. They were fighting now. Jasper had punched Pearl and Pearl was mainly resorting to blocking the punches but when Jasper had bit at her she had to resort back to her powers again.

She reached a hand towards Jasper's face again. The ice of her fingertips chilling Jasper down and making her growl and groan and Pearl had managed to knock the beast off of her and climbing on to. Her her entire small weight still managing to pin the dragon down.

“You're really hot.” Jasper spoke when Pearl was on top of her. 

“What?” Pearl was rather breathless and her eyes wandered over the dragon's body.

“You're really hot.” Jasper only repeated herself and Pearl couldn't fathom a response. She knew few things about dragon and that strength was something they seemed to admire from others but at this point it was ridiculous.

“Look. This wasn't my idea.”

“I know. Nymphs sort of are in between and don't pick a side. You seem to be picking a side though.”

“I have to. I was telling the truth though. I didn't trap you down there. It wasn't me.”

“Then they're using you, too. You're powerful and-”

“They wouldn't use me like this.” She shook her head, grabbing onto the couch to stand herself up before retreating back to her own room.

Jasper didn't see Pearl after that for at least a few days. Jasper did her best to clean up the mess they had caused from the small fight and outside of that she just sat around waiting for Pearl to come out of her room. Sometimes Jasper would go out into the woods for food and clean the bones for Pearl to add to her collection of specimen and other times would just bang on Pearl's door to try and get her to come out. Nothing seemed to work.

Jasper wondered what sort of leader Pearl had. Who was trying to take reign over such a rare creature like a nymph and try to get them to have half-breed children. It seemed ridiculous to Jasper. Fire creatures with ice powers would go beyond the realm of rare. Just the idea of even being with Pearl just to produce a child even seemed ridiculous. Although, Jasper had been trapped for centuries and the idea of being inside of someone seemed so tempting when it came to the dragon.

When Pearl finally came out of her room her entire skin had turned a strange shade of light blue and Jasper felt a strange need to warm her. Coming towards her and sliding her hands around the nymph. Pearl didn't protest to the arms around her and certainly didn't protest to the lips against her skin.

“I can't stay here any longer.” Pearl spoke and Jasper just looked at her. “I've done so many terrible things and the last thing I want to do is have a child with someone just because my master wants to cross breed magic.”

“Did you speak with her?”

“No. I haven't had contact with her since she sent me on the mission.”

“Does she know where you are? Does she knew where to find you?”

“No. I don't think so. I've always been worried about people betraying me so I've always worked alone. When I was contacted originally—what must have been years ago—I made sure I never left a trail and that barriers would be strong enough to keep her from finding me.”

“If you trusted her why did you put up a barrier?”

Pearl pulled away from Jasper, looking at her hands and watching the natural coloring come back to her skin. “I don't trust myself, Jasper.” She sighed, “my powers stretch far and I needed to make a barrier where my powers wouldn't send off into town. It's why I live up here alone. It's why I chose to make this my home.”

“You're isolating yourself from everyone. What about Garnet?”

“She's been trying to bring me back to the beach and be with the other nymphs but I can't do that. I made a mistake when I left them and-”

“You're punishing yourself for it.” Jasper groaned.

“Look, master has a lot of other nymphs that she's been using to have sex and create children. There are thousands of us out here. I don't have to do this with her and if I fail it doesn't mean I've failed her or that I'm a failure and I know that. I don't care about that.”

“What do you care about then?”

“You. I guess. You're stuck with me until I do something useful like...”

“You can die.”

“No.”

“We can have sex.”

Pearl shook her head and gave the most awkward laugh that has ever struck Jasper's ears. “Oh no, we can't do that.”

“Shit, I forgot.” Jasper groaned and listened to Pearl hum. “Maybe I'll just stay stuck with you for a while.”

Pearl agreed to Jasper staying around and it was another month of them just going about the same tasks. Pearl would be exploring in the woods and the winter that surrounded them was slowly beginning to shift into fall. It was different without the snow everywhere and Jasper finally felt like she could breathe in the scent of the bark and the leaves were back—even if only for a short time—and Jasper liked how they crunched against her feet.

Jasper made a home in Pearl's cabin. The basement became her own little hoard and she had picked up many things in the woods. Most of the items belong to hikers and a lot of the other things belonged to Pearl. Things she owned that were golds and reds and other vibrant colors and sometimes Pearl had to go into town just to buy Jasper more.

It was strange for both of them. Jasper and Pearl were both always trapped in their own ways and Pearl was still clawing to get out of hers.


	27. SFW Jasper/Pearl - Speed dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a Jasper/Pearl/Garnet au where Pearl got out of a bad relationship and wanted a one night stand but then she meets Jasper, who is dating Garnet. Jasper wants an actual relationship and everyone she meets is like boring.  
> I mean, this was going to be NSFW as you can tell by the use of the word fuck.

Twice a month Jasper comes to The Crystal Club, fills out a questionnaire and takes a seat in her usual spot as she waits for the announcement from the managers. She's right next to the stage and is able to watch the band set up as she waits, gets a free drink or two which is just a perk from knowing the owner and waits for the others to take their respective tables before the event begins. The only reason she comes here is for their bimonthly speed dating event but it's not that Jasper can't find a woman it's that she can't find someone as open minded about the fact she currently has a girlfriend as she thinks they'd be.

She started coming to the events almost three months ago and on top of the sexual encounters she expected, she has never found something that lasts longer than a few weeks before them wanting a serious relationship which didn't involve Jasper's current girlfriend, Garnet. Jasper was comfortable enough where Garnet and her relationship didn't have to have anything to do with Jasper and her new partner but other people didn't see it that way. There was always a jealousy or something that other people saw as cheating but it was just Jasper's bad luck of never finding open minded people at this place. She still tried because it gave her something to do on a Friday night while her girlfriend worked a night shift.

The event begins and Jasper already is disappointed by the first few women she meets. She knew one of them, slept with another, the third was just extremely boring but wouldn't stop talking at the same time—Jasper's now sure how she manages that one—and the fourth one holds her attention. She's a thin woman with a pixie cut and these pale blue eyes that Jasper finds distracting. She comes over prematurely early because the bell hasn't rung yet. She places a glass on the table as she sits down and Jasper smells that peach scent mixed in with vodka. She hesitates to say anything because the woman looks rather awkward, as if she doesn't want to be here or if it's her first time doing something like this.

“Bad match?” Jasper asks with a chuckle.

“You can tell?” She shakes her head, looking back to where she was previously sitting. “I've never met someone who knows so much about the different types of potato preparation, that I may have begun to start hating them.”

Jasper laughs as she picks up her own drink and takes a sip, “I know exactly who you're talking about, too. They're a regular.”

“So you come here a lot?” She asks as she looks over the woman and over the muscles and curve of her arms. She's making a lot of little decisions about this woman just from looking at her, about her gym routine and how she looks naked.

“Just for the speed dating. I like meeting people and I just moved to the city over the summer and didn't really know anyone.”

“Let me guess where you're from.” The woman analyzes Jasper further, the proportions of her face, the amber of her eyes. She's only pretending to know because she overheard Jasper speaking to someone earlier in the night about where she was born and how she really loves surfing. “Somewhere from the west?” She looks for any signs in Jasper's eyes of confusion or interest. “It's either California or it's Hawaii but I'm going to go with the latter.” She picks up her drink and takes a sip before putting it back down on the napkin.

Jasper cocks her head and raises an eyebrow, “color me impressed. How did you guess that?”

“I overheard you talking with someone.” She chuckles, “I'm actually from France believe it or not.” The bell rings, and the woman stays where she's seated because this was the table she was supposed to go to next in the first place. Besides, even if she was supposed to move she wouldn't. She quite liked the woman she was talking to and it was a better start to a conversation than any of the others. “I came here when I was a kid but my parents moved back when I finished college.”

“What was your major?”

“Dance,” when she says it Jasper looks almost unimpressed, “but I doubled majored and got a degree in bioengineering. What about you?”

“I work as a physical therapist for the gym in the city.”

“That would mean you are in your thirties.”

“You're close. I finished my bachelor in two years because I had a lot of the credits from taking basic college courses when I was a senior.”

“Great minds think alike.” She doesn't want to ask Jasper any strange questions because not only is the woman physically attractive but she seems to be incredibly put together and smart. “Oh, I haven't introduced myself.”

“Before you do, I don't want you to get all worked up when you find out I have a girlfriend.”

“I appreciate the honesty but what you do and who you do are your own business. My name is Pearl though.”

“Jasper. So, why are you here?”

“Honestly, I'm normally not so blunt but just a way to forget about a past relationship.”

“So, allow me to be blunt. You want someone to fuck you until you forget about her?”

“That's one way to put it.”


End file.
